Paradise Lost
by Privateserieslvr
Summary: 1st Paradise Lost on Fan Fiction! Reed Brennan has figured out Easton's big mystery. But she was shot in the very end. But, her life is all back in order. Christmas break is here and Reed is going to St. Bart's with Noelle. And then to New york with Josh.
1. Summary

Paradise Lost

Reed Brennan has cracked the campus mystery, taking in the shocking info she slowly is putting her life back together. It is thanksgiving break and everyone is going somewhere. Reed is hopefully going to tag along with a friend or go back home.

But before any of that happens, the whole school is taken into questioning to prove if Sabine really did kill Cheyenne. Reed is being pulled out of class and taken to the police for questioning a lot lately, since she was well Sabine's roommate.

Reed also is faced with the problem of winning Josh back. He is finally confessing his feelings and she believes that she'll be in his arms in no time.

She's finally accepted back into Billings, it's official her life is back almost. But will Reed realize to savor it and not get caught up in her victory she's so proud of? Hopefully she won't fall down the social ladder ever again.


	2. Back

**Back**

I dropped my bags on the tile floor of the kitchen when I got inside my house. Everything seemed so different. The whole kitchen was remodeled. It's like the government decided people couldn't live like this anymore and repaired my kitchen.

I walked over to the faucet, I turned pushed the long handle up and to the side, water poured out trying to escape the hose. I pushed the handle down and it turned off. I waited, and waited, and waited. No leak.

My kitchen definitely was remodeled.

"Mom?" I shouted standing on my tip-toes to see around the rest of the house. I looked behind me, my dad was gone. I swear he was at the door when I ran to the kitchen.

Was anyone home?

I inched my way into the dead living room and looked at the small TV that wore a black screen. I walked over to my parents room, nothing.

As I closed the mirror door, I saw something move. I jumped and turned around. Slowly getting close to the end of the hall.

Now shaking, I stayed behind the corner for a second, prayed and then ran out. I saw someone whip their head around.

Blonde hair.

That's all, that's all that got me to start screaming for dear life. Where was everyone? How did she get here?

Ariana's icy blue eyes seemed to have some kind of laser in them that cut my skin as she looked me up and down. She finally looked in my eyes,

"You ruined me." She said coldly. She sounded so sad, and scared. But then that shifted gears and she was looking violent and determined.

"You ruined me." She repeated, walking towards me.

I stumbled back, I couldn't move as quickly as I wanted to. How did she get in my house? How did she get out of jail? Or what ever mental place she is supposed to be in?

"Remember when we where friends? And you kept your mouth shut about everything? And everything was fine?" She spat slowly inching closer with every other word. Yes, I noticed.

"Nothing was ever fine." I lied.

"Oh really? Because I thought it was fine when I was sleeping with Thomas while he was 'in love' with you." She showed an evil mocking smile. I froze.

But why didn't I think that? Why didn't I think he cheated on me?

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?" I was starting to let tears fall.

"I have big plans for you Reed. Very. Big. Plans." She looked up and closed her eyes for a long time before she sat up straighter.

Scared out of my skin, I dashed over to the drawer where all the knifes where. As I ran, I slid and hit my shoulder. throbbed with pain as I go up.

Holding my shoulder, I turned around. All I got to see was Ariana and her knife behind her head in hand. She bit her lip and quickly brought the knife to my gut. I screamed in pain, and rolled onto the ground.

I felt cold, and the air seemed to change. I was dead I knew it.

I began screaming again, I tried to sit up. I opened my eyes, a new room was around me. I looked at it in aw, It was pretty much all white. There was white blankets on me on a small bed. I winced and held my shoulder.

I was in a hospital, the air smelt like that new car smell I could only experience when I rode in limo's with the Billings Girls, and a mix of old people. I saw a big window to my right and tried to peak out it from where I was at, I could see someone pacing in front of it.

Something caught my eye, on my shoulder. There was a big beige wrap on my shoulder, I saw blood stains on it.

Like I got shot.

I suddenly knew what really happened.

**Do you get it? Do you get what's going on now?**

**Ok, so I got a bunch of feed back that kind of slapped me in the face and told me this was completely wrong! And I admit, it was all screwed up!**

**I was extremely hyper and just wanted to get to the main picture, but now that i've read messages on and heard ideas, I think that I should stick with my first draft of Paradise Lost. **

**So, I'm changing the whole story line. If that's ok! Don't worry, it'll all sound much more smooth, and cleaner for now on. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**Lauren**


	3. Talk

**Talk**

I felt like screaming, but my mouth was glued shut. I wanted to tear off the bandages and see if there was a wound in my skin. I wanted to be told what really happened. I wanted to know what happened. And more importantly,

I didn't want to be alone.

I looked around the hospital room. It was pretty much all white. And there where picture frames of things that looked like just splattered paint. It was a single room, I was on the only bed there was in here.

I jumped, what if this was another dream or something like that, like I had so many times before. About Ariana and now, Sabine.

I noticed I was wearing one of those hideous hospital gowns, it was white and had blue dots all over it. The room smelt like old people and medicine. I hated it, I saw there was a window on my right. The person still pacing back and forth like a few seconds ago.

I found that nurse button thing and pressed it. Soon enough a nurse came in, she was wearing baby pink pants, and a doctors jacket that had what looked like flowers on it. Her pocket read, Nurse Jacky. Her hair was a orange color, frizzy and pilled on the top of her head.

"Hello Reed! Are you feeling better?" She asked in trying to be sweet voice.

"… I think." I hesitated, talking to doctors always made me nervous. I would always tell them something wrong.

"Well you sure have a lot of visitors! The crowds going out the door!" She chuckled.

What? Me, visitors? Everyone hated me a few days ago! How come so many people really cared?

"What?" I hissed. What the hell was this lady trying to do? Scare me?

Jacky went over to the window and opened the blinds. They went up into a wrinkled mess.

I looked out the window though, and she was right. There where so many people out there. Presents, cards and many balloons filled their arms. Others where crying.

I just gasped, I couldn't believe it. My stomach turned, worried and scared. Was I going to have to talk to that many people?

"There where these two people that kept on trying to ask if you where ok, and when they could come see you." Nurse Jacky shook her head.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"This Noelle girl and this young man, I forgot his name." She said.

Noelle still cared? She still wanted me to be ok? Did this mean I was back in Billings? I couldn't breathe I was so excited.

Who was the other person who was asking? So many people rushed through my mind. But when I saw one face, I knew it was him.

Josh.

"Was the other person's name Josh?" I asked.

"Yes! That was it." She smiled. "He asked the most."

My face must have been red in embarrassment because she left the room quickly.

I wanted to talk to Noelle, I wanted to know what was going on. And see if I was in Billings.

The walls where kinda thin so I could hear everyone talking, but I couldn't make out any words.

I hated hospitals, the last time I was in one was when my mom started having some weird reaction to a pill she took. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours hating every minute of it, even though I wasn't the patient.

The bed was more comfortable then the ones at Pemberly, but the Billings beds are much better.

It was a pretty good change. So I sunk down into the bed, and pressed the button for the lights. Once everything was dark, I pulled the covers over me, and dozed off.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two figures in my room. They where talking, more like arguing. I kept my eyes close and listened.

"What are you even doing here?" I heard a familiar voice ask, it was Noelle.

"What am I doing here," It was Josh. "You've been treating her like shit for the last few weeks!"

"That was a misunderstanding. Do you know how much you hurt her by hooking up with Ivy Slade? That's just cruel." Noelle spat.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Noelle?" Josh almost shouted.

"Well the same reason you have to be a boy scout, I'm good at it." She shot back. I smiled, she was so funny.

"Whatever." Josh whispered. I took that as a chance to wake up.

I pretended like I just opened my eyes, I sat up and looked at the two of them squinting a bit.

"Ohmigod! You're ok!" Noelle gasped, she walked over to my side. Her heels clicking on the tile floor. It was all the same. She gave me a big hug, "We need to talk." She smiled.

"Will you excuse us?" Noelle turned around and asked Josh in a much nicer voice.

I gave Josh a apology look. He just gave me a small smile and said, "Ya, I'll talk to you after." Then left the room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Noelle once the door closed.

"Ok, well you where shot, obviously. Josh saved you, you would have been dead if he didn't push you out of the way. Sabine missed you're heart and got you're shoulder," She explained.

My eyes started to fill with tears. Josh saved me. He saved my life. Risking his own.

"And, don't worry Sabine was caught by the police, she's going to the same place… Ariana is in right now." Noelle said, she hesitated to the name Ariana. Not yet able to call her ex-best friends a murder. One tear slid down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away.

"So you're friends with Ivy now?" Noelle asked crinkling her nose up.

I laughed, "It was a one time thing. I needed to know who killed Cheyenne. It was my only way to get everything back into place." I explained.

"I know, and it pretty much is now." Noelle gave me one of her smirk-y smiles.

I gasped, "You mean,"

"Ya, I do. You're a Billings girl again Reed. It's where you belong." She smiled.

Tears began to really fall. Finally, I was back. My Billings sisters accepted me back into their Inner Circle. Joy and hope filled my heart, I could feel the warmth grow.

"Thank you so much Noelle!" I told her, I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, we'll plan out who you're rooming with and all when you're out of this Hell Hole." Noelle laughed.

I laughed too. Then it hit me, roommates. Sabine's bed was empty. In my old room. I couldn't go back there. I just couldn't. And more importantly,

I couldn't room with Amberly.

"I can't room with Amberly." I told her.

"What? Oh, Reed. Just don't think about it. I know where you're going to go." Noelle told me, her smile seemed to be sparkling.

"Ok." I tried not to think about it.

"You're speech wasn't that bad." Noelle laughed.

"Noelle, it was the only way that I could get you to listen." I tried to explain.

"I know, I know. It worked." She smiled.

I smiled too, there was a comfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I'll let Hollis talk to you." She sighed. I felt warm just by the sound of his name.

"I'll see you later Noelle." I told her on her way out.

She was right at the door when she turned around and said, "You too Reed."

* * *

**What did you think? Pretty Good? Horrible? You loved it like we all Love Josh Hollis!? ( a lot!) **

**I'll put the next chapter up today!!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**


	4. Alone

**Alone**

My stomach was buzzing with nervousness. Josh was going to be in this room. With no music cranked up to beyond loud. No girlfriends snooping next door. No interruptions— I hope — just the two of us.

Alone.

Ok, maybe I shouldn't dwell on that, because my stomach buzzed with excitement that made me worry some more.

There was a knock on the door, the back of my neck all of a sudden became warm. I ignored it the best I could and tried to make myself look casual.

"Come in." I said.

Josh's head went through the empty door frame, he gave me a big smile and closed the door behind him. He walked over to my bedside, and sat in the chair Noelle just sat in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I said sitting up, my hair rolled over my shoulder, I was using my left hand to hold me up. I was angled towards him, and quite comfortable.

"So are you doing ok?" He asked nodding at my right shoulder.

"Ya, I'm slowly getting over the fact that my old roommate just shot me." I gave him a small smile. He returned one a little bit bigger.

God, this boy made me melt.

"Well I guess you beat my broken jaw story." Josh smiled.

I started cracking up. He told me about the time he broke his jaw when we where walking to Ketlar after our Thanksgiving meal. It was just the two of us on campus, all alone. That was also our first kiss, not that pleasant though with my blubbering moment.

"I guess I do." I said still giggling.

Silence swept over.

"When are you leaving?" He asked me.

"I don't really know, but I hope it's soon." I confessed looking around my boring room.

There was a silence again, I figured it was my turn to break it this time,

"So is Ivy ok?" I asked, looking down at the blanket beneath me, picking at it a bit.

Josh cleared his throat, "She's ok, we've been fighting _a lot_." He confessed and sighed.

_Then dump her and come back to me._

I didn't have the guts to say it though. There was another silence. This was going no where.

"So did you like my present?" I asked. Josh smiled a huge smile, I haven't seen him smile that big in a while.

"I loved it. It brought back so many memories and thoughts and feelings." He smiled.

Feelings. Feelings, for me? Was it hatred, loathing… love? I was about to ask but he spoke instead,

"It really was the best gift anyone has ever given me Reed," Josh told me, when he said my name, I almost went in to kiss him. I had to hold myself back. I had to let at least something out.

"Josh, I miss you so much. And even though we broke up, I still have those feelings I had when we where dating. And I don't know if you still have feelings for me like I still do for you. But when I start to doubt, I realized something." I didn't finish I waited for him to process it all.

"… What do you realize?" He asked looking me dead in the eye.

"I realized that you saved me, you risked you're life to save mine. That's not something you would do to just anyone." I told him, tears started to fall from my eyes. Roll down my cheeks, and into my lap.

"Reed… I… really don't know." I confessed with apology in his eyes.

"Is it because of Ivy?" I asked pitifully. Even more tears came.

"Reed, don't cry." He told me, he was so close to my face, I wanted to touch his. He had his hand on my face, his thumb whipping away my tears. My face felt tingly and electric by his touch. I had a feeling he felt the same way.

"I still love you Josh." I told him true fully.

He was silent just searching my eyes. He looked so beautiful

"I still love you too Reed." Josh gave now what was the biggest smile I've ever seen. He meant it! My smile was equal to his.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled in the kiss, I couldn't stop crying what now was tears of joy. I leaned in closer to him. Wrapping my left arm around his neck sense I couldn't move my right. Josh held my face with both of his hands like he has so many times before. I couldn't believe this was happening. I poured all of my emotion, and love into that kiss. I've been waiting for ever to get him back. And I think I did. There was only one thing that was stopping us.

And she chose that moment to open the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ivy gasped/shouted.

"Ivy—" Josh started but she cut him off.

"I should of seen it. You talked about her all the time! How much you did with her, how much she meant to you! I should of dumped you then. Not so I could go through a break up like this!" Ivy shouted. I was shocked and scared from her entrance and her screaming. I was pretty sure everyone was listening because the hall behind her was silent.

"I thought you where better then the rest of them Reed. I thought you weren't a backstabbing bitch like all the other Billings girls. But I guess. I. Was. Wrong." She spat, spat at me like I was like Cheyenne or something.

"Ivy I—" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Don't even try to explain there's nothing to explain!" Ivy said, I thought I could see some tears in her eyes. I felt bad, ok really bad. But how could I feel bad? I got Josh back, I learned that he still loves me.

But I hurt someone else in the process.

I had to make everything right. I had to.

* * *

**Well I updated when I said I would!! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was hard to write. **

**Really hard. **

**I hope I didn't like over do it or throw abything at you too soon! **

**tell me what you think!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**


	5. One Last Time

**One Last Time**

I leaned over as if that would help me get out of this room — that was slowly loosing oxygen — and catch Ivy. She just ran out of my room in tears, my heart seemed to of tore a little. That girl helped me, even though I hated her guts for the longest time, she helped me. She helped me find Cheyenne's true killer.

Josh hesitated and got up, I looked at him with my eyes longing for his body to be mere inches to mine again.

"I… I'm sorry Reed." He breathed and then looked at me with apology in his eyes. Then left. Left me there.

Alone.

I was alone again, all by myself. I hated it. I wanted to tell Ivy that he was my boyfriend first and he loved me still. Then I also wanted to tell her that I'm sorry. I felt worst now. I'm sorry. I stole another girls boyfriend. But god that kiss was amazing. I knew Josh felt it too. I couldn't be the only one that experienced that just then.

I listened to Josh jog down the hall. Everyone was probably watching him, hungry for the word of gossip that they didn't know yet. I heard the door slam shut and a tear trickled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I felt bad for Ivy. For the first time in my life, and I think the only.

Should I write her a letter? She would probably rip it up. Should I just leave my room right now? Then some nurse would probably come and catch me and strap me down to my bed while everyone watched. How embarrassing.

So I leaned back, sat there and waited. Waited until Josh came back. Or someone came to talk to me. Or anyone just came. I just sat there an waited.

I woke up later on, I looked at my clock and saw it was 3:29 AM. My room was pitch black. I wanted to turn on to light. I reached for the metal cord that turned it on, then a thought hit me. What if Ariana was in here. Waiting for my to turn on the light and find her there. Or Sabine. I hesitated. Then I just shut my eyes, and yanked on the cord. I slowly opened my eyes, nothing was in my room.

I got out of my bed. I almost fell, I haven't walked around in a few days. I steadied myself using the footboard on the bed. Then I walked over to the window, light was already oozing out of the little cracks because the lights in the hall where still on. I lifted one of the blinds and peeked out. There where a few people left in the waiting room. I was wondering who it was, but I decided to check it out later.

I started to walk around my room. I had a private bathroom that was half the size of my one at Billings and a small closet just like the ones at Pemberly. I saw that there was something in the corner of the room. My heart started to race, the small light the lamp gave off made a shadow that looked like someone was there.

I ran as fast as my jell-o like legs could take me, and I got to the light switch. I quickly flipped it on and looked over at the shadow. It was gone, and the coat hanger was in it's place. I signed in frustration and realized I couldn't go back to sleep.

I looked around my boxed shaped room and couldn't wait to get out of it. I wondered if I was ever going to. I saw that my chart was at the foot of my bed. I looked at it for a while before I walked over and picked it up.

I scanned over the part about my name and my parent's. My hometown, blood pressure, there was a bunch of other stuff to. No information about my discharge.

I placed the chart back and shuffled my feet to my bed. Feeling really bad for my parents and how they would scrap up enough money to pay for this big bill heading my way.

My parents. Where are they? Wouldn't you be running to your daughter's side if you heard she was shot? Then again my parents are probably driving. And received a few speeding tickets.

I hope.

I crawled into my now stiff bed and pulled the itchy blue covers over me. I turned off the lamp and used the button next to my bed to turn off the main light. The room was dark again.

I tossed and turned for about an hour. I stared at the clock and watch it slowly tick over to 4:57. I was not getting any sleep tonight. I turned on the main light again, anyone watching me from the waiting room probably thought I was a psycho or something.

I got out of bed and walked towards the door. I needed to get out of this room. I put my hand on the doorknob and then shot it back. Then put it back, turned it and pushed. I watched as the door creaked open in front of me. I looked to my left and right and then stepped out. The air smelt weird, and the lights shone in my eyes. I squinted and turned around to shut my door as quietly as I could. I wiped my head around and found that no nurses lurked the halls. I walked over to the rows of chairs against the walls, everyone was sleeping.

I looked over them and saw Noelle in the first chair, she actually stayed? She looked so peaceful

That shocked me as I moved on to the next person.

Astrid. Her mouth was open and it sounded like she was snoring a bit. I smiled to myself, Constance was next to her. She was resting her head on her hand and scrunching up her nose every few seconds. There was no one left in that row so I went over to the other wall of chairs and saw only two people where there.

I was hoping that Josh was one of those two. I saw that Trey was sitting in one chair snoring also.

When I saw Josh in the other seat my heart leaped. I just wanted to sit there and watch him sleep. He looked so untouchable, his curls all over the place. Like he ran his hands through them a bunch of times. I wanted to kiss him. Should I wake him up? So I could talk to him again? I went to reach for his hand, but stopped myself. He looked tired. I should probably let him sleep. And if I woke him up, someone would probably wake up too.

So I sat in the chair next to him for what seemed like hours. No one came down the hall to check on everyone. So I sat there as long as I could, I held his hand for a while. I finally got tired and decided to go back to sleep.

I got up and slowly walked over to my door. I opened it, got in the room and leaned on the doorframe, I watched them all for a few more seconds and then smiled. My eyes trailed to Josh one last time before I shut my door and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Ok, so I just had to wrap that up. **

**I'm letting the next chapter be up to you guys, would you like Josh and Reed to talk, or would you like some drama with Ivy and Reed to come in? Or(yes or!) would you like Noelle to get back in the picture??**

**It's up to you!**

**Peace out,**

**Lauren**


	6. Getting Back The One You Love

**Getting Back One You Love**

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was gone. I figured they where shooed away and went home before I got up. I a sat there alone in the Easton Shuttle car. I was on my way home, I finally was out of that torture cell they called a hospital. A million thoughts ran through my head, was everyone going to look at the situation differently? Or did they all still hate me? My head was confused, and my brain seemed to be expanding, trying to break out of my skull.

The car came to a halt and broke me out of my thoughts. I clenched the seatbelt and slowly unbuckled it. It raced back over me. I looked ahead, breathed yoga fire breathes, and tried to compose myself. I held onto the door handle for a while, then closed my eyes and pushed it open. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a crowd of people in front of me. I stepped out of they car, and slammed the door shut. When the sound echoed through that silent campus, cheers and roars filled the cold air. I smiled, everyone was so happy. Tears formed in my eyes. People still cared about me, after everything that happened, but then again it was all explained, and there really wasn't anything that was my fault.

A small walk way was formed and people where moved out of the way so I could go through. I smiled and flowers where given to me. I only took a few, and some of them from people I didn't even know. Then I saw him, Josh. His beautiful frame stood out to me the most. I stopped in my tracks and looked at his big smile. The world seemed to go on mute as we looked at each other in a gaze. Did he break up with Ivy? Where they still together? Noelle was soon at my side and I was pushed along through the crowd. I was still looking at Josh, but when my neck started to hurt I turned around and looked forward. Wanting to just run back to him and give him a big hug.

"These people are all here for you Reed," Noelle whispered in my ear. "Their here for you."

I looked around, there where a lot of people. I really just wanted to thank them all and go to sleep.

About 20 minutes later, I was at Pemberly, packing my bags. A smiled was on my face as I got my small amount of make up out of my itty-bitty bathroom. My clothes where packed in my bags and I placed everything at the front door. My wounded arm didn't help out much. Especially the blue sling.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

The door creaked open and I saw Ivy's black hair fall into the room. She had a grim look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So you're moving back to Billings?" She asked nodding to my bags.

"Ya, everything's finally cleared up." I said, smacking my left palm on my thigh.

"So about you and Josh—"

"Ivy, I'm so sorry." I interrupted. "I've just… I don't know. But I know he's yours and it was a mistake and heat of the moment. But it didn't mean anything I just—" Ivy cut me off.

"Reed, don't hurt yourself." She sighed. "We broke up anyways, it was bound to happen. He wasn't really my type anyways." Ivy gave me a small smile. "If you want, you can have him. I couldn't care any less."

What?

I was speechless. I didn't really know what to say, "Oh, thanks now I'm gunna go get him and get back together." I don't think so.

"I'll see you around." Ivy gave me another small smile and turned around to leave. When she got to the door frame, she turned around.

"Reed,"

"Ya?" I turned around from my packing.

"He really loves you." She told me seriously.

Speechless again.

"How do you still know?" I had to say something.

"He talks about you a lot. He really does. I know what love means, and you guys have it. That's why I broke up with him. " She gave me yet another small smile.

"Oh." I said and gave her an equally same smile, not knowing how Ivy knew about love. Then she left. I stood there for a few seconds and then turned around back to packing.

Noelle came by and offered to help with my bags. So minutes later we were walking in the quad. I wanted the name of my roommate so bad, that I was going to blurt it out at an inappropriate time. So when silence lurked between us, I took that as the perfect timing.

"So who am I rooming with?" I asked looking up at Billings.

"It's Amberly or…" She didn't finish.

My stomach twisted. Amberly. I couldn't room with her, in my old room. Probably in the bed Sabine sleep. To much, breathe Reed, breathe.

"Me." Noelle smiled at me.

Noelle, I could room with Noelle. I felt like royalty or something. Rooming with Noelle was big. She was willing to give up her single for me. I felt touched.

"You're giving up you're single?" I asked.

"Ya, it gets lonely you know?" Noelle said wrinkling up her nose.

"Ok, well then I'm going to have to go with you. Because I absolutely hate Amberly, and I think you know that." I told her.

"Ya, I knew you where going to pick me. I had a feeling." Noelle laughed.

I smiled just as we reached the front door to Billings. Noelle looked at me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Ya," I smiled. I watched as her hand took the knob and pushed it open. The door was wide open and I almost melted. I thought I was never going to see this place ever again. The smell hit me first, then the noise.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Welcome home Reed!"

Tears brimmed my eyes, I put my hand over my mouth. I was beyond touched. Warmth grew to a maximum rate in me. I let out a huge gasp. Everyone laughed.

"You guys… Thank you!" I smiled. There was a sign that said, "Welcome Home Reed!" And there was cake, and champagne off to the side, the room was filled with balloons of different colors. Presents where off to the side, and my picture was on the wall. I laughed when I saw it. There where actually quiet a few of them.

The first ones to run over to me where Constance and Astrid.

"Welcome home!" They said in unison. Both gave me a hug also.

"You guys, this is so sweet and nice and omigod." I smiled. Tears falling over my eyes.

Then Noelle came and grabbed me. "What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"I love it Noelle! Who planned all of it?" I asked.

"We did!" Portia came up and told me. She had a champagne flute in her hand and a tennis bracelet around her tiny wrist.

"Well it's amazing, I'm beyond touched!" I confessed.

"Good! Here I want you to go tell everyone what you think." Portia grabbed my arm and led me over to the stairs, she made me stand on the third step. I could see everyone from here. Portia gave ma mic and turned it on.

"Everyone, Reed wants to make a special announcement!" Portia talked into the mic and handed it to me.

"Hi everyone," I began. "I can not thank you enough, for this. It looks amazing in here. I love it. But you guys didn't have to do this."

Tiffany shouted, "Ya we did!" And everyone started to laugh.

"Well I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll be around to talk!" I said, and turned off the mic. I walked back to Noelle and grabbed a champagne flute. I probably shouldn't be drinking, but hey it was a celebration. One drink couldn't hurt.

"Reed, you got presents too." Constance shrieked. "I hope you like mine!"

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I gasped a little. This party just got better and better.

"I wanted to though! And you need presents after you know what happened." She said.

I just nodded. And took a sip of my drink. I needed to sit down so I walked over to the parlor that every seemed to move over to. The party really was in there. I sat down on the couch and started to talk to Constance.

"So what are you're plans for Christmas?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm going to this exotic Island with Whit! His family like bought the whole island it'll be great! He wanted to name a few things after me!" She blushed and laughed at her boyfriend.

"That is so sweet!" I gasped. Whit was such a nice guy, but more for Constance not me.

"Ya, what about you?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to St. Bart's with Noelle." I shrugged.

"That'll be fun." She smiled.

There was a silence and Tiffany and Vienna came up to me.

"Reed!" They shouted and both hugged me at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Tiffany asked.

"Much better, the doctor said I should be out of this like in a month or so." I smiled.

"That's great!" Vienna shouted, she was clearly on the drunk side. She downed to rest of her champagne.

"Have you seen the pictures of you yet?" Tiffany asked.

"No, not yet." I said not so excited. I probably looked bad in half of them.

"Come!" Tiffany said and grabbed my wrist, and dragged me over to the side of the room with pictures of me.

"Wow." There was a lot. I couldn't believe it. I looked at the first one, it was my school picture. Which actually turned out nice thanks to Noelle. There was another picture of me and Noelle, me and Portia. The Twin cites and me, and Constance and me. There was also a picture of my at the Legacy, dancing with the rest of the Billings girls.

I gasped, they actually turned out good. "Who took these?" I asked.

"Me! The one and only!" Tiffany laughed.

Then there was one. Of me and Josh. I looked at it for a long time.

"I know you took that one." I pointed to the picture. It was us kissing by the mailboxes on the first day of school. We where inseparable that day.

I looked so happy.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to take it down. I just thought, and everyone said—" Tiffany rambled.

"No! It's ok, I like it. Keep it there." I smiled, "What did everyone say?"

"That you two where going to get back together soon." Tiffany smiled.

"I hope." I sighed. I really did.

"Well lets get back to the party!" She smiled.

"Ok," I giggled. Now I really wanted to get things straight with Josh.

It was late. The party lasted for a long time, someone went upstairs and got their iPod and speaker. It blasted through the house and we sang along to the songs. I was upstairs now unpacking. In Noelle's room. The first thing I did was lay on the bed. It was so much more comfortable then the Pemberly ones. Everyone helped me bring my stuff upstairs. Noelle was in the bathroom right now and I was finishing up. I smiled as I turned on my closets lights. It was huge, and my clothes only fit a portion. It felt like old times. I changed into my sweats and t-shirt and went into the bathroom. Noelle was taking off her load of make-up. I smiled and began to brush my teeth.

"Gees', did you see how much Vienna drank? I thought she was going to puke!" Noelle laughed.

"I know, I can't believe she just took a handful of cake!" I laughed also and splashed water on my face.

"I didn't see that but London had to calm her down." Noelle reported. I laughed.

I had a lot of fun. I couldn't believe still that they planned that for me. It was amazing.

"Well we should get to sleep. Crom said that classes are still going to be on tomorrow. Hey, are you going to come to St. Bart's with me?" Noelle asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Do you want me to go?" I asked and started to unmake my bed.

"Yeah, why don't you. It will be fun!" Noelle smiled and got in bed.

"Ok," I smiled and curled up in a ball.

"Night," Noelle said.

"Good night." I replied, and she reached over to turn off the lights.

The next morning I woke up with a good nights rest. The bed was so much better than the one at the hospital. I was so happy it was Friday, only one day of school for me. I was looking forward to the weekend. And, possibly spending more time with Josh…

But that was still up in the air.

Right when I woke up I got out my phone and texting Josh, telling him we needed to talk. So the rest of the day, I waited. And waited and waited.

But he never responded.

So when I was walking to lunch that day I was looking through my cell. Mainly the inbox part, just to make sure I didn't miss his text. Then I felt something run into me. It bumped my left shoulder, I gasped and held it for a few minutes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Reed!" A beautiful voice rang in my ears. My heart all but stopped. I picked up my bag and looked up. Josh was looking into my eyes with a concerned expression. We just both stood there. Looking at each other.

"Are you ok?" He asked slowly.

Uh, "Ya! I'm… I'm fine." I told him.

"Ok, well is it ok if we talk?" He asked bringing his arms out, books still in hand. He looked so adorable, I wish I could just take a picture of him and save it forever.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, we turned and slowly started to walk around the quad. I saw a bench near by and we sat down.

"I wanted to talk about… us. Would that be ok?" Josh asked with concern. He was so sweet. I wanted to kiss him, he just sat there, untouched.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Good, well I talked to Ivy. About… you know… the kiss." Josh explained.

"I've heard." I already knew where this was going, she broke up with him. She already told me.

"And we talked for a really long time and I just wanted you to know that—"

"Josh," I stopped him. "She told me, what you guys talked about." I told him. He looked at me with a little bit of worry.

There was a brief silence. "And she told me, she broke up with you."

Josh bit his cheek and nodded.

"Do you know why she dumped you?" I asked, hoping this was getting somewhere.

Josh just slowly nodded, "Do you?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, I looked down at the pavement in front of me.

"What did she tell you?" He asked with a bit of worry.

"She told me," I said, and looked up and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. "That she broke up with you… because you still love me. And talk about me a lot."

Josh laughed. "You want to know something Reed?"

My heart was starting to get nervous, it was going to explode any minute and my feelings and tears along with it.

I didn't answer though, I just sat with a curious look.

He smiled, "She's right. I do talk about you a lot." He gave me a big grin.

My breath caught, what about that second thing?

"And… I still love you, a lot." He gave me a serious look.

I smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you!" I giggled, tears started to fall down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

"You know what I've been waiting so long to do?" Josh had a sexy smirk on, I loved it.

"What?" I asked leaning forward.

He grabbed my face with his hands, "This." He smiled before closing his eyes and kissing me. I scooted closer to him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to cry, and cheer for joy at the same time. I wasn't thinking about how many people where watching us, or if Crom was going to catch us, all I was thinking about was Josh.

Josh.

Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh.

When he pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes, causing more tears to fall. Josh reached out and wiped them away. I smiled. This was all too much.

"I love you Josh." I smiled.

"I love you too Reed." He smiled even bigger. Then he kissed me again, and again and again until it was a ful make out session. I pulled away this time. I just wanted to look at him. Gaze at him all day. He ran his finger down from my temple to my chin. Just like what he used to do. I couldn't stop smiling. Now that I had him, I was never going to let him go.

Never.

**Yeah!! FINALLY! Thier back together!! IDK about u but this is what I've been looking forward to through the whole plot!! I hope you liked this chapter better then my what u guys call the peices of crap, because they are so small. But this is 4 pages long! WHOOT WHOOT! srry hyper over here! And just this whole thing**

**Now it's all Josh and Reed!**

**But what Easton Acadamy is also all about? **

**Drama.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Lauren**


	7. Vacation Planning

Josh walked me to my class, on the long way there we caught up on everything. He knew everything now, about Noelle, how I'm still scared about the Sabine dreams. He told me that he tried out my paintbrushes, and they where the best yet. And promised to paint me a picture soon. He told me about him and Ivy, and what they used to do. Then he would add how much better of a relationship we had. I just smiled and squeeze his hand. When we reached the front door to my class, I turned still holding his hand.

"I guess this is my stop." I told him with sadness in my voice. I didn't want to leave him, we just got back together.

"I guess it is." He smiled, "I'll see you later ok?" He asked raising his eyebrows in the most adorable way ever.

I laughed, "Yes, I'll see you later."

"Good." He smiled, then let go of my hand. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, he pulled away and smiled.

"Bye," He kissed my cheek and I grinned. He walked down the steps and started walking away, I needed to tell him something,

"Josh," I shouted.

"Ya?" He asked turning around sexily,

"I love you." I grinned really big. He returned an equally big grin and said,

"I love you too Reed." He smiled, waved, and then left.

I sighed and leaned against the railing behind it. He was so beautiful to me. And he was yet again, all mine. I was just trying to remind myself every five seconds, that I got him back. And I couldn't ever let him go.

I smiled while I walked into my class.

It was lunch time, I was standing in line with Noelle. She was carefully inspecting the nutrition labels on the food displayed in front of us. I laughed as every few seconds she would scrunch up her nose and shake her head and place the item back.

"What?" Noelle asked laughing a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going on a no carb diet. I have to look good in this year Christmas picture. Last year, I think I had a little too much weight on the hips." Noelle raised her eyebrows.

"Noelle, you aren't fat at all though!" I told her. She was in great shape.

"I know, but I could loose a few pounds." She looked over her choices again. She passed the pastries and bread. Her eyes on the salad selection. She scooted down and grabbed a Greek Salad and dressing. She smiled, grabbed a water bottle and apple and then waited for me to grab something also. I got a turkey sandwich and a drink. Once I got everything together, I walked over to her smiling. My life was finally back together.

I started to follow Noelle over to the Billing's table. I looked around smiling, I was truly back! I took my usual seat next to Noelle. She smiled at me before she took a bite of her salad. I started to unwrap my sandwich when someone covered my eyes. Noelle started laughing, I laughed also.

"Guess!" A voice giggled.

"Uh, Tiffany?" I asked. I knew it was her voice.

"How come everyone knows that?!" Tiffany laughed and took a seat. "It's great to have you back Reed!"

"It's great to be back." I smiled.

"So you all know how we're leaving for Christmas break in two days. Reed what are you doing?" Noelle asked positioning herself towards me. Everyone at the table continued to eat but had there eyes on me.

"Uh… I'm just going home I think." I told them lifting a shoulder.

"Excellent, you can come with me then. Would you like to?" Noelle asked. Everyone was smiling.

"Are you serious?" I asked choking a little on my own spit.

"Yeah, my family's going to St. Bart's for Christmas and New Years." Noelle explained.

"I thought that your family always went to Times Square for New Years!" London said.

"Not this year, my dad bought a brand new beach mansion in St. Bart's. And I think their having their own little town party. And our family is going to be the special guest!" Noelle told everyone with a raised eyebrow and took a sip of her water. The table was filled with awe's and omigod's.

"Are you serious?" I asked again.

"I'm serious and you can stay for New Years if you want. I can definitely get you on the guest list of honor. You are a Billing's girl." Noelle pointed out.

My heart was thumping with excitement. Guest of honor? It was amazing. But would it be weird? It's for the Lange Family. I don't think St. Bart's wants a middle class girl in their exquisite parties.

"Noelle I could never go, and besides I think my family wants me to come home for a bit. It would be nice too. After everything that's happened." I told her.

A flash and hurt filled Noelle's eyes and then quickly left. "That's fine. But you should stay for Christmas. It'll be so much fun, and I'm thinking of inviting some of the kids from Easton to come down too. You know have a little party. And people beyond Easton maybe?" Noelle suggesting.

Everyone soon was getting excitement. Everyone was talking about where and when they should get their dresses, and how to arrive. By their Daddy's helicopter, private jet, plane, Yacht? I couldn't believe it took that much just to arrive at St. Bart's.

"Noelle! That sounds great, you should do it. Would it be a Christmas party?" Portia asked.

"Of course, I'll be sending out invites our party will be the best Christmas party you have ever been to." Noelle laughed.

"Ours?" I asked she wasn't thinking…

"Yes ours, what did you think I was going to invite you and not say it's your party too? You're going to help me plan right?" Noelle asked.

"Yes!" I laughed loudly. Everyone was looking over at the Billings table where laughter and excitement was buzzing. I was smiling and laughing as everyone talked about their Christmas vacations, some where bad and where happy Noelle was going to let them escape. Other where amazing. I was so excited. Someone came and sat in the empty chair next to me. I looked over laughing, to find Josh. He was smiling at me.

"Hey!" He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I smiled brightly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Noelle, well me and Noelle are having a Christmas party at St. Bart's! And you're coming." I said poking his nose. I was all bubbly and giggly. I couldn't control myself. I was having so much fun being back at the Billing's table.

"You're going to St. Bart's with Noelle?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Are you still going to Paris?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you later ok?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled. "I'm so excited, break is in two days can you believe it?" I asked him.

"No, this year is going by fast." Josh said making his eyes big.

I laughed and kissed him again. I was definitely having a good time.

I was laying on my stomach on my pillow top mattress doing homework when Noelle burst the door open.

"Omigod!" Was all she had to say before she walked over to her bed and fell back on it.

"Where have you been? It's like 7 and you weren't at dinner." I told her moving my eyes away from my boring text book.

"I was just on the phone with my parent's they are fine with the party. And I was in Hell Hall getting everyone's addresses. Look!" She tossed me a huge brown plastic bind book. It was very heavy and was filled with white pages. The front cover read. EASTON ACADAMY ADDRESS BOOK. I gasped.

"Is this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Noelle laughed. I started to flip through the pages as she explained how she got it.

"So I was waiting for the Dean and Ms. Lewis-Hanneman just gave me the whole book! I know I couldn't believe it either!" Noelle laughed at the woman and walked towards her full length mirror to look at herself.

I was busy looking for people I know. I searched for mine first. Once I found it, I skimmed over it, there was more than my address though. It said my full name, my grade, my class year, my phone number, my address, my schedule, my parent's names, and my amount of years at Easton and what dorm I was in. Billings.

"Wow." I said. Then I could find anyone's address, or real name. I tortured myself and flipped to Ariana's and Sabine's.

Ariana's wasn't there. So I found Sabine's. It said her full name, her address, her dorm, her parent's names— which I assume where Ariana's parent's also— her phone number and then it had a big stamp covering all of her information. It was red, I had to move my head back to read it. When I saw what it said I gasped.

EXPELLED

Those 8 letter's sent my heart racing. So she was really expelled now. It was official. She was never coming back. They must get new books every year and that would explain how they change my grade and why Ariana's not in here. I was staring at the page and my phone started to ring. I jumped and picked it up I got a text message from Josh. I smiled and opened it.

**Hey, come outside. I still need to talk 2 u.**

**-J**

**Ok, I'll be out in a sec**

"Noelle, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." I shouted as I put my jacket on.

"Ok see ya." She said from the bathrooms sink.

I shut the door and ran down the stairs. I didn't have to be in until 8:30. So I walked straight past our dorm supervisor and outside. The wind gushed into me and I zipped up my jacket. I quickly found Josh sitting by the bench outside of Billings.

"Josh!" I shouted.

He turned around and started walking over to me.

"Hey!" He said once he reached me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hi, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. I he took my hand and we began to walk around campus.

"Oh, since you're going to St. Bart's for Christmas, and I'm going to Paris. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to New York with me for New Years?" He asked me.

"Thank you! You completely saved me. Noelle was going to take me to this party for New Years in St. Bart's, and her family is the special guest. She wanted me to go. But now I get to go to New York with you." I laughed.

Josh chuckled. "So that's a yes?"

"It's a thank you so much yes." I smiled.

"Ohmigod! This is going to be great. Part of me thought of not inviting you but I—" Josh rambled but I stopped him.

"Why wouldn't you invite me?" I stopped walking.

"I thought that you would want to just be with Noelle over break. And not me." Josh blushed a little.

"Josh!" I smiled and laughed. Then I couldn't resist. I grabbed his chin and kissed him. "I would never turn down a chance to spend time with you." I smiled.

"That's very good to hear then." He chuckled and smiled. He took my hand again and we walked.

"So we're going to see the ball drop like live!?" I asked. It was going to be so much fun.

"Of course, and I'll be right next to you the whole time. That's the best part." He smiled.

"Well that is the best part." I laughed and he kissed me again.

This was the new Reed. The new Reed hung out with her boyfriend as much as she could. And had fun with her friends. No more being paranoid, or scared that someone will do something. This new Reed just had fun.

When we broke apart. I put my head on his strong shoulder and laughed.

"I'm so excited!" I began to jump up and down like a little girl on Christmas day. I didn't really know what was coming over me.

"Whoa Reed." Josh started to laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited," I said calming down a little bit. I looked up at the street lamps where fancy Christmas lights where hung.

"So Easton started decorating for Christmas this year? Huh." I let out a little laugh and Josh looked up.

"Oh wow." Josh pointed to his left. Workers where setting up a display of a manger with baby Jesus and everything.

"Ohmigod. Crom really went full out this year." I said. "I can imagine what he'll do for Easter."

Josh shook his head, as if he was shaking out a thought, and I laughed.

"Oh god. Reed don't do that to me!" Josh smiled. I started cracking up.

"I'm sorry." I smiled. "So tell me more about our New Years get away!" I gasped and laughed.

"Well, my parent's wanted me to invite one of my friends, and of course I picked you and they even gave me my own apartment!" Josh smiled at me.

"Are you serious? Why did they do that?" I asked him, I begun to swing our entwined hands.

"I asked and begged. Because every year, they have me do everything with them. And they never just let me go off and hang out with my friends that are also in New York. So I told them that I would invite one person, and they finally broke down." Josh explained.

"Oh." I said. "Well that'll be fun. I get to stay with you right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Josh smiled.

I was suddenly looking forward to vacation even more.

* * *

Next chapter will be vacation!

COMMENT!


	8. It's Just Us

My alarm starting beeping at me at seven in the morning. I was so tired from not getting any sleep last night. I was tossing, and turning all night.

"Reed get up!" Noelle mumbled as she got up herself. Today was the first day of break. I am going to St. Bart's today. Then finally, I will be able to go to New York to see Josh.

I forced my body to push the covers off of me, and get out of bed. I brushed my hair and jumped into the shower. After my hair was blow dried, I walked over to my closet. I noticed it was already 8:30. I changed into my juicy sweats, and a shirt with my zip-up hoodie Noelle gave me. I looked like I just walked out of a Teen Vogue, Noelle would be so proud. I walked out of my walk-in closet to find Noelle walking out of hers.

"You look great!" Noelle gasped. "I've taught you well!"

"Yeah, yeah." I moaned. I grabbed all of my bags and waited for Noelle. Everyone is supposed to leave around 9 to 9:30. Our flight was at 11 and it took an hour to get to the airport. That gave Josh and me a long time to say goodbye. He was going to ride with us to the airport, then we where going to split. I could not dwell on the fact. Noelle and I dragged our luggage down the stairs to the parlor. Everyone was there saying their good-byes. They all rushed over to Noelle, telling us and me they where going to miss us so much. I told them the same. I grinned wide while they all pilled me with hugs after hugs. I felt much loved.

"Reed! It's time to go." Noelle told me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second!" I shouted in her direction. I hugged Constance and Astrid 1 more time, and Tiffany because she did not say goodbye to me yet.

"I'll see you guys in like three and a half weeks?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Was the answer I got, I smiled.

"Bye!" Noelle and I said, as we rolled our suitcases out the door of Billings.

"So the Easton Car is dropping us off at the airport?" I asked.

"Yup, my parent's couldn't send a limo. Are you taking Hollis' car? Or are you coming with me?" Noelle asked.

"Josh is coming with us, are we going to pick up Dash? Or are we going to meet up with him?" I asked, trying not to flinch when I said his name.

"We're picking him up at Yale." She said.

"But it's in Conneticut!" I pointed out, "I thought we where just going straight to the airport!"

"Your right, maybe I could have him meet us there, or take another plane. He'll take another plane." Noelle decided.

"Ok," I just shrugged. We finally made it to the quad, "I'm going to go get Josh." I told her, and I took my bags and headed towards Ketlar.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Don't take too long." She smirked.

"I can't make promises." I said and we laughed while we walked to our destinations. I waited in the lounge at Ketlar for Josh. I sent him a text telling him I was here. I started to look around the lounge of Ketlar. The room contained rich colors; there was a video game system, a deck full of CDs, movies, and video games. I heard someone coming down the stairs, I quickly turned my head, and my hair was covering my view in mid air for a split second. It was Josh, he was walking down the stairs, and he stopped and looked at me when he came down. Then he walked over to me, with his bags. He dropped the handle to the suitcase he was rolling on the floor, and dropped his duffel bag. He came up and grabbed my face and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. He pulled back and looked at me smiling, "Hey Beautiful," He told me smiling.

Beautiful? I was in sweats and a hoodie. "I look horrible right now!" I fought, and put my head on his chest. He held me there while I smiled.

"You always look beautiful." Josh whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I told him still resting my head on his chest. Pulled my chin up to his and he said,

"I love you too." Then he kissed me. I pulled back and smiled.

"We better go; Noelle doesn't want to be late." I said.

"Ok." Josh picked up his bags, and offered to take one of mine.

"No!" I said, "You take your bags and I'll take mine." I told him. He kept asking, but I kept on saying no. He was so nice. We walked across the whole quad. Finally, we met up with Noelle by the drop-off curve. Everyone was there, lined up and getting into their cars. I found Noelle and walked over to her with Josh, he was talking to Trey and Gage.

"Hey, is the car here yet?" I asked.

"Yup, it's right over there." She pointed to the car that read "Lange".

"Well let's go," I said starting to walk over there.

"Wait, I have to call Dash, and tell him I got him another flight to take." She said.

"Ok, I'll get in the cab." I said, I got Josh, and we went to the car.

"An Easton car, is dropping us off?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I guess Noelle's dad wouldn't send her a limo or something." I told him. I sat down next to him.

"Come here," Josh smiled. I smiled as I snuggled up close to him.

"I can't wait to go to New York! It is going to be great. I've never spent Christmas in New York, only Croton." I confessed looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Are you serious? Reed this is going to be the best Christmas you have ever experienced." Josh told me.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He laughed. I smiled. Could he be anymore perfect? I smiled and kissed his cheek. Noelle climbed in through the door.

"Are you guys going to be all coupl-y make out the whole ride?" Noelle asked. Josh sighed I just laughed.

"How long is the ride?" I asked.

"It's an hour long." She told me, pulling something out of her bag.

"Then yes." I answered her question.

"Great." she widened her eyes. She had a magazine in her hand and her iPhone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just ordering some clothes." She simply replied as if it was like saying I am getting some cereal.

"What?" I said sitting up. "You have 5 suitcases full of clothes!" I said.

"I know that's all of old stuff. I am dropping it off at my parent's to give to someone else. Like my cousins to make stuff out of. My cousin Angelina loves to sew and design stuff." Noelle said.

"Oh," I said as if that made so much sense. She started speeding away on the ordering.

"You know what; I'm just going to go in a different car. This is going to be too weird." She said.

"Noelle, its ok you can stay!" I told her.

"No it's ok. My dad will send his Limo if I tell him I _need _a ride desperately. There is a Lange transportation reservation around the corner. See ya Reed! Later, Hollis." She smiled and waved at us before she stepped out of the car.

"Bye." We both said together.

When the door shut, I laid back on Josh. "Looks like it's just the two of us." I said seductively to him.

"Your right." Josh smiled. I straightened myself out and started kissing him. We fell back onto the long seat kissing. I was so happy there was a separation between the driver and the passengers…

* * *

**hey! OK, so I'm re-posting this yet again. I have re-posted it too much. But I had a lot of mistakes! So you guys can read it again if you want. The grammar was fixed I started using this new thing on my computer, but idk. And I'm really sorry so so sorry about the whole location mix up. I fixed that though! I was going to write this new story and I needed the location of Yale and Princeton, and I got them mixed up. Sorry once again! :(**

**I'll update like later on today or maybe in a few minutes! You never know. ;)**

**PEACE out**

**Lauren**


	9. It's Going To Be Okay

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on Josh's strong shoulder. I was so tired. What time was it? I grabbed my bag and got my phone. Five minutes to ten o'clock, so I had a ½-hour nap or so. Josh opened his eyes.

"Did we seriously fall asleep kissing?" Josh asked laughing.

"I think so." I smiled; I leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. I rolled off him and caught myself before I hit the ground. We have five more minutes. I sat on the couch we originally where sitting on, and looked at him.

"So what are we going to do for an hour at the airport?" Josh asked me.

"Uh, get something to eat? I don't really know." I told him shrugging.

"Oh," He answered.

"Is Ivy still going to Paris?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually told my family not to go there over break. We where going to be in the same hotel, that would be awkward. And she wanted to get our own room, so we could…" Josh trailed off motioning his hand to indicate that I should know what he was about to say.

I gasped. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Every time she talked about it, your face flashed in my mind." He gave me a big grin.

I smiled. "Aw!" I scooted over to his bench/seat and kissed him.

He pulled back and held me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating; I waited for it to return to a steady rate. He stroked my hair with his thumb. He really was making me not want to leave him.

"I don't want to leave you." I whined.

"I don't want to leave you either." He replied.

"I say we just go somewhere." I smiled.

"We can't, we both have people depending on us to be somewhere." He chuckled.

"You're very responsible. Do you miss your family?" I asked him.

"A lot, but I'll miss you much more when I am with them. Just watch." He laughed again and rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb.

"I always miss my family. I am going to have to spend some kind of break there." I laughed. "They only really see me on holidays. And this one, I'm going to two places."

"You can cut our trip a little bit short. I don't want you to be mad that you can't see your family." Josh told me. Lovingly, there comes that perfect boy I love. How would I ever survive without him?

"Miss Brennan, We're at the airport. The driver called from behind the black wall between the passenger and driver.

"Ok." I yelled.

"Let's go." Josh said, I rolled off him once again, and straightened out my hair. Then finally, I got out of the car. Josh got out after me, and went to go get our bags. Noelle's car was riding right up behind us.

"Hey Reed!" She shouted and waved as she gracefully stepped out of her car.

"Hey!" I smiled and waved back at her.

She went around the back to grab her things, and Josh handed me my bags.

"Thanks." I thanked him; he just smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I am starving. And Dash is going to try to make it to our flight; if he can't then he'll just get on the other plane." Noelle informed me.

We walked in and I remembered the familiar airport. I took the airlines to get back into Easton after the Legacy this year. I could not dwell on those tough times.

"I'm going to need one of those." Noelle rushed over to the Starbucks store in the airport. I smiled.

"Do you want one?" Josh asked me.

"Nah, I'm good. I took a nap." I smiled at him.

"You did, didn't you?" Josh laughed.

I just got up on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly. Noelle called me form the store and said it was a long line. Josh and I did a lot in that time. We got our bags checked, and split a Cinnamon bun. We where sitting across from each other. Our forearms where resting on the small table. I licked some of the icing off my finger. Josh laughed.

"Why do you do that to me?" He asked still laughing.

"Do what?" I asked in shock, laughing while I took a napkin to wipe off the rest of the spit from my finger.

"Act all sexy like that." He smiled.

"What's wrong with sexy?" I asked.

"It makes me want you more." He laughed.

"That's a good thing." I gave him a big grin.

He smiled and leaned in a little bit and gave me a heart stopping kiss. I smiled and continued to kiss him. We pulled away and smiled. He held my hand and leaned back in his chair.

"What now?" He asked.

"We have a half hour. Let's go find Noelle and get to the waiting place for the planes. Whatever you call it." I sighed struggling to find the right word for it.

"Ok," Josh smiled. We collected our stuff and I called Noelle. Josh wrapped his strong arm around me.

"Hey Reed, this line is getting smaller. I am next in line. I'll meet you at the plane." Noelle said.

"Like on the plane?" I asked. She had my ticket I would not be able to get in without it.

"No, while we're waiting for the plane to come." Noelle said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I said goodbye and hung up. She had better get a Grandee size Latte because she has been in that like for a ½ hour.

"Is she coming?" Josh asked.

"Not a few minutes." I said.

"This was practically a date." Josh laughed.

"I know its good we haven't had a date in forever!" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent.

"Yeah, well I guess I have to drop you off at your place." Josh sighed.

"What's your number?" I asked.

"B12." Josh said.

"Mine's B13!" I shrieked.

"That's so great, it's weird though. I cannot be possible! Are you sure that's the number?" Josh asked holding my elbows.

"I'm positive!" I smiled and kissed him. "Let's go!" I grabbed his arms and practically dragged him. He laughed and then started to jog after me. I found the sign to his plane, it said flight to New York City then I saw the St. Bart's sign. I knew mine was just behind. The chairs where formed in some pattern, back to back then facing and around again In the middle was the split, then there was a long line of the same chairs that where lines across the B12 and 13 section. We took a seat there; he sat on the B12 side and me the B13.

Josh held my hand, kissed the back of my palm and smiled. Noelle came minutes later, after talking about how cold New York is going to be.

"Hey!" She smiled and took a seat next to me.

"Ohmigod, I was about to send a search party. A half hour line Noelle?!" I asked her in disbelief.

"Well I didn't wait in the line forever! I also called a few people, Dash, my parents…" Noelle trailed off.

"Ok, why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked laughing to lighten to conversation.

"I don't know, because I was deciding to be nice, and let you and Josh hang out for a while.

I turned and looked at Josh and gave him a 'see, she can be nice!' look and he returned a shock face. I laughed.

"Thanks," I smiled at Noelle.

"Flight B12 to New York is now boarding first class passengers. I repeat, now boarding all first class passengers." A young woman said into an intercom.

"That's me." Josh smiled.

I was about to scream, "Don't leave me!" And grab his arm and keep him with me. Instead, I held back and stood up. I grabbed his hand.

"So this is good bye?" I asked.

"Only for a week." Josh ensured me, trying to make me feel better.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you much more; you'll be having so much fun you'll forget all about how much you miss me! Just don't forget about me." He told me, still trying to make me feel better. His words brought tears to my eyes. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him. I put all of my worry, and anxiety in that kiss. When I pulled back, I smiled.

"Last call for first class passengers." A voice rang.

"You better go." I told him.

"I should," He smiled and squeezed my hand. He picked up his bag, and said. "Bye Reed,"

"Bye Josh," I replied. Knowing everything was definitely going to be ok.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Reed." Josh smiled and leaned down to kiss me quickly again.

He walked off and got in line. I stayed standing, and watched him until he was able to get on the plane. He turned around and waved to me once more, I returned it with a non-motion wave. He turned around, and got on the plane. I let out a big breath and turned to Noelle.

"It's time to get on." She said placing her phone in her bag.

We walked over to the counter, gave them our ticket and headed on the plane. Noelle and me talked about everything when we where on the plane. It was just us. No one else to make sure was not being excluded, and no other Billing's girls eavesdropping on us. I told her all about Josh and me. In addition, how much I love him. She told me about how romantic Dash was being. We never went over the Legacy. Since we know the real story behind it.

"Yeah, I could tell Josh didn't want to leave you." Noelle told me, sipping her Starbucks still.

"Really?" I asked. I knew he did not want to, but I did not know anyone could notice.

"He really loves you Reed. I bet in an hmm, year or two. I will be at your and Josh's wedding. And I'm hoping I'll be the maid of honor?" Noelle asked like a question.

I almost spit out the water I was drinking. I starting chocking, When it stopped I cleared my throat and weakly said, "Wedding?!"

"Like you don't think about it. I always think about Dash and mines wedding. It is going to be somewhere unforgettable. Not in New York though, I think it may be on a beach!" Noelle decided. She looked at me smiling.

I just laughed, "But you're going to be in college next year. Its fine you guys are going to be able to get married. And it'll be early but you still just love each other." I smiled telling her.

"But don't you love Josh?" She asked me.

I smiled big, thinking about him. "Yes. More than anything."

"Then you two are destined for each other." Noelle speculated.

"Ok. Whatever." I sighed and started to read an article in Us Weekly.

"What? You don't want to marry Josh?" Noelle asked my appalled.

"I would love to spend the rest of my life with Josh, but we're too young to get married right now. I am only a Junior Noelle! He is going to go away to college next year but it is still not the time because I am going to be a senior. I think after college?" I pretty much asked.

"What?" Noelle asked sitting up a little. "After college, you're like dead. And like 22!" She said.

"Fine! I'll be 21, or 20!" I laughed at Noelle.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Noelle smirked and laughed.

I just smiled. "So do you know if Dash is going to propose when you get in college?" I asked her, flipping the page of the magazine.

"Yes, he already told me. That day, I was so excited that I went and picked out a wedding dress. Moreover, my dad and mom already said they would love to have Dash as a son-in-law. They love him." She smiled.

"That's good." I said, and I meant it. It would be great if Dash and Noelle got married. Their high school sweethearts.

"So about the party." She said.

"Party? Ohmigod! The Christmas party!" I gasped. I completely forgot about it.

"Yeah, I decided to cancel. Because anyways, the annual Hollis Family Christmas party is going to be held at Josh's New York house this year." Noelle said casually. "Who ever hostess gets to invite a bunch of their friends, he hosted it like in 8th grade, Thomas brought me and Dash.

"It's actually a really nice party. That's part of the reason why I'm going to New York anyways, to go to the party. I think he'll invite all the Ketlar boys and Billings girls. You already know your invited!" Noelle explained.

"Wow, I didn't know about that." I said in disappointment. Why didn't Josh tell me? I really don't care. It would be nice, I think. I suddenly grew to be very tired; I drifted to sleep as Noelle left to go to the bathroom. I reclined my seat and thought about everything until I was too tired to.

* * *

"Reed," I heard someone whisper. "Reed wake up!"

I was being shook. "What?" I whined annoyed. I opened my eyes slowly to find Noelle smiling.

"We're here!" She smiled and I shot up. I grabbed my bag on the overhead cupboard. We got in line and where soon off the plane. I got my luggage and we where soon in Noelle's father's limo. I was watching the small TV with her.

"I'm so excited to get there, I'm so going to the beach. Wanna come?" Noelle asked.

"Of course!" I smiled. I got my phone out, I wanted to check to se e if anyone called me. My dad called, Astrid, and that was it. No Josh. I sighed and threw it back in my bag.

"Here it is!" Noelle smiled and pointed to a huge mansion. It was a little bit bigger than Cheyenne's summer house. But this was also Noelle's summer house in St. Bart's.

There was a tropical island looking girl who came up and got my bags. Noelle smiled and she took her bags as well. We started to walk up the steps to Noelle's big house. She opened the door with a key. The heavy large wood single door was opened by a butler the rest of the way.

"Miss Lange!" The butler cried.

"Hello George! How have you been?" She asked him as if he was her best friend.

"I've been wonderful!" The butler replied.

"George, This is Reed Brennan. She is a Billings girl with me at Easton." Noelle introduced me.

"Hello Reed!" He smiled seeming very friendly.

"Hello George," I giggled shaking his hand.

"Well, your girls' room are ready upstairs! If there are any complications, please tell me!" He smiled and then he was off to another room.

"Come on, I'll show you your room and then I'll give you a tour." She smiled and led me upstairs. She opened the gold door to a room. It was huge, there was a mini fridge, a couch, and a King sized bed. There was even a little foyer area with a sitting area in the front, a flat screen TV that covered most of the wall across from the bed, a huge walk in closet, and a enormous bathroom with a shower that had shower heads all over the place.

"Ohmigod." Was all I could say. This room was more than four times the size of our room back in Billings. There was no way this was my room.

"It's your room Reed! I'm right next door on your right, come over when your finished unpacking." Noelle told me. Then she left my room, shutting the door behind her. I twirled around and let out a yelp. I dropped my bags and ran towards the bed. I jumped back into it. I let out another small scream and then I heard something ringing. I went over to my bag and checked my phone, I looked at the screen. A picture of me and Josh kissing showed up on the touch screen. It said 'Josh Calling…' I pressed answer.

"Hey handsome!" I giggled into the phone. I was so giddy the room was amazing, the house was amazing. This place was amazing! I was so excited.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just staying in the best room ever!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"That's good. Noelle better take good care of you!" He said in a cute voice.

"Oh trust me, she is already! I got a king sized bed Josh! Little me and a king sized bed!" I hissed excitedly at him. He instantly started laughing at me.

"I bet your going to get lonely in that king sized bed of yours." He said, I could tell he was smirking.

"I bet I am. Maybe you have to come over here and keep me company in my King sized bed." I said teasing him.

"I just might." He laughed.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" I smiled and fell back onto the bed.

"I'm happy your happy. That's all that matters." He said truthfully.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but I could use one more thing." He pointed out.

"What would that be?" I asked, now laying on my stomach tracing the design on my pillow.

"You." He told me.

"Even though I get a king sized bed, I'll still want you too." I smiled.

"So are you comparing me to a King sized bed?" Josh asked sounding mad.

Uh oh. "No! No, no! I'm not, I'm just saying—"

"Reed, Reed, it's ok! I'm just kidding!" He started cracking up.

I huffed and said flatly, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"You're so cute when you get all worked up." He chuckled.

"Ok, well I much rather talk to you all night, but I have to unpack and then go to Noelle's room. So I'll call you tonight ok?" I asked him.

"My phone won't leave my side." He promised.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, Reed."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and placed it on my dresser. I walked over to my bags and starting unpacking them in my huge closet. It only filled up about half of the closet space, but hey. I could still just try to buy more stuff on the Billing's account. I shrugged and placed my bags on the empty side of the closet before I shut the door. Then I grabbed my iPhone and practically skipped into Noelle's room.

* * *

**Josh and Reed fuff in so going to be coming your way!! I hope you liked this chapter, it kinda lacked on sense probably towards the end but I'm tired. And it was 6 pages long! I'm so excited to write about Josh and Reed in New York! I've been reading the other Private Paradise Lost stories on here and I have to say, some, no most of you are great and talented writers! :] keep updating your stories! I love them all! :]!! **

**peace and hearts**

**Lauren**


	10. The Beach

Noelle's room was twice the size of mine. I stared in aw while she finished unpacking. She still had three suitcases to go. I was surprised to learn that my Sabine and Ariana nightmares where fading. I think being away from Easton Academy was helping.

"So what are we going to do when you're done packing?" I asked her. I started to look through my missed text messages when Noelle came out. She slapped her palms on her thighs and said,

"What's up with you? You seem so dead." Noelle smirked as she danced gracefully into her long, walk-in closet. I shrugged, what was I supposed to say? Then I suddenly remembered the beach. We where going to the beach.

"Do you want me to go pick out my bathing suit?" I asked her. I got up and looked out her window; the sun was right above our heads practically. I went out on her balcony to look at it. I looked to the left, at my balcony. In addition, there was one after that, there where a lot actually. I wonder if there is anyone else here.

"Hey Noelle," I asked her from the balcony.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Are your parent's here?" I asked still looking at the beach. The waves crashed over the sand gracefully. It was a beautiful view.

"Yeah, they got the next level below us." Noelle casually answered.

"We get a whole level?!" I asked her, spinning around. People actually live this way? They get a whole level to themselves.

"Yeah," Noelle said slowly as if I was a mental patient. I was still shocked when I slowly turned around. I couldn't wait to get down to the beach. Maybe laying on the sand, getting a small tan would help me. And, maybe the salt water will just be fun.

"Ok, I'm done how about you go back to your room and get your bathing suit on and I'll come to your room." She decided.

"Ok." I said. In addition, with that, I walked back to my room.

I was going through my clothes and found something that stunned me.

Cheyenne's bathing suit.

She let me keep it last year. When she was my friend. And alive. I threw the bathing suit down. How did it get in there? I wouldn't have packed it. Could someone else be stalking me now? I shook my head and threw the bathing suit in the back of the closet. I quickly scanned for another one. I picked out one Noelle bought for me, it was blue and had sequins around the edges on the top. I slipped the bikini on and put my cover up on top of it. I grabbed my Louise Vuitton bag. It contained my towel, a magazine, and my Chanel glasses. Noelle came right through the door, as she always did at Billings.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yup!" I put the bag on my shoulder, slid on some flip-flops, and then we left my room. We took an elevator all the way down to the main floor. I followed Noelle over to the back, where the family or living room was. There was a big TV and an even bigger couch. I looked at the room while Noelle unlocked the door.

"Can I get you anything Miss Lange?" George the butler asked.

"Two waters." Noelle said quickly, he was off to get them. Noelle turned towards me. "I can't wait to work on my tan. I look albino." She looked herself over. I happened to disagree. Noelle looked great. He toned legs where a nice shade of light brown, and her arms where a bit lighter. The closest to albino here, was I.

"Are you kidding? You look great!" I complained. "I need a tan."

"We'll fix you up. Moreover, if you cannot get one, there is a tanning booth down the street. I'm sure they'll do something." Noelle laughed.

I didn't laugh but gave her a weak smile. Then I turned to see that George had our waters. Noelle grabbed them and gave me mine while we walked out. I took it and placed it in my bag.

We walked across her long deck; it was all white with flowers sitting occasionally in the fat parts of the gate. Noelle unlocked the gate, and we where on the beach. Once I felt the sand in my toes, I instantly calmed down. The sand took everything that has been running through my head away.

"Ohmigod." I sighed, Noelle started laughing at me, and I carelessly walked over to an open spot. It wasn't really packed. Everyone kept his or her space. It is not like Croton, where everyone gave you that stare thinking you where up to no good.

I gave my towel a little yank, so it would lay straight on the sand. I let out a relieved sound as I lay down on my stomach. Noelle stabbed a huge umbrella in the sand that covered the water bottles.

"Looks like you haven't relaxed in days. And your eyes show it." Noelle pointed out.

I ignored the whole eye remark and said, "I haven't relaxed like this since that day you guys took me to the spa." Confessing anything did not help at all to me.

"The spa! That's what I needed to do." Noelle gasped a little.

"A spa here?" I asked her.

"No, New York. There is this place, and ohmigod you will die when you see it. It's like royalty." Noelle gushed.

It was hard to imagine what royalty was to Noelle. To me, she was royalty. "Speaking of Royalty, are you going to that party here. To celebrate your living existence or something like that." I said, half out of it. The sun was soaking in on my back and I was lying on my stomach, and my air was in some weak, short breaths.

"Oh that, I'm going to New York. I'll just try to make it next year." She sighed, as she lay down on her back. She placed her Gucci sunglasses from her head to her eyes.

"Next year?" I asked sitting myself up a little bit with my arms.

"Yeah, next year. We get some kid of party thrown for us." Noelle said nonchalantly.

"Ok." I said cautiously.

We must have been there for at least 3 hours, because the sun started to get lower in the clear blue sky. I sighed.

"Do I look anymore tan?" I asked.

"A little, but you look good." She sighed. I looked over at her. The last time I saw her, she was a lot lighter.

"Whoa!" I gushed out.

"What? Is my make-up smearing?" She asked, pulling out her make-up bag.

"No! Noelle, you're really tan!" I told her.

"I am?" She asked. She looked herself over. She had a glowing tan. It seemed to light up the setting sun.

"Yeah." I told her again. She smiled, pleased with herself and got out her phone. I looked at my legs. They where a little bit tanner, it was good enough for me. I looked down at the crashing waves.

"Let's go in!" I smiled; I bit my bottom lip waiting for her response.

"Reed, you really want to go in that cold water?" She asked.

"It's calling our names." I smiled motioning to the water.

"I'll only go if you go." She sighed and looked back at her magazine.

I got up and ran for the shoreline. I stood on the wet sand, and waited. Soon cold waves came crashing on my feet. I smelt the salty seawater. It went through my senses and calmed me even more. This was even better than a Spa. I looked out to the Caribbean ocean. The tip of the sun was just touching the water. Wind blew in my hair so I could see everything, side to side. I looked to my left, there was a guy getting out of the water with his surfboard. I smiled at him and turned my head to the right. There was a couple walking down the beach, hand in hand. The guy picked the girl up by the waist. She was giggling and screaming for him to let her down. He was only smiling as he brought her into the water with him. A huge wave came crashing over them. They where instantly sopping wet, laughing. He grabbed her face and kissed her. I felt a pang of jealousy and a strong pain of missing something in my heart. The relief was gone, and all I wanted right now was to do one thing.

I walked back up, slowly, to Noelle. She got off the phone and put her magazine down.

"Cold?" She asked smirking.

"Let's go back." I said sounding miserable.

"Why?" Noelle snapped.

"I just am tired of the beach now, we can go tomorrow. First thing in the morning. I promise." I told her, collecting my things and placing them in my bag.

"Why so sudden?" Noelle asked me.

"I'm just tired. You can stay; I think I can find my way back to my room." I told her. I picked my bag and stood up over her.

"Ok, I'll come with you." She sighed. She got everything together, and I followed her inside. I shut the sliding door behind us, and we walked to the elevator. She pressed the third button with a big 3 on it.

"So," I said.

"Oh, Dash is coming in two days, so you'll only see him for what, four days?" She shrugged. "But we're staying behind for a while, while you're in New York."

"How long are you staying here after I leave?" I asked her.

"About a week, because then the next week is Christmas." She pointed out.

"Yup." I said with nothing else to say.

The elevator binged and then the doors slowly opened. I stepped out behind Noelle, and walked to my room.

"Good nigh Noelle." I said before I shut my door.

"G'night Reed!" She said before she shut her door at the same time I did.

Before I called Josh, I took a shower, washing off all the proof of sand or the salty seawater from touching me. When I got out, I put on my towel and looked at the clock on my table, 6:17, very to early to call. I quickly dried my hair and took off the remains of my make-up. Then I took a while to brush my teeth. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I looked in the mirror, not giving a crap about what I look like, and walked over to my bag. I looked at the clock again; it was now 6:52. Therefore, that meant it was 7:52 in New York. It was still too early to call.

Therefore, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, got the weather in St. Bart's for the next few weeks, and did nothing. Then I called Constance.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey!" I spoke into my iPhone.

"Oh! Hi Reed!" Constance replied in her regular cheerful voice.

"How's that private island huh?" I asked her, flipping the pages of a Seventeen Magazine.

"Ohmigod, it's amazing! Whit has taken my everywhere! It's so romantic." She seemed happy, I was glad.

"What have you been doing?" Constance asked me.

"Me, and Noelle went to the beach, and that's pretty much it." I forced a laugh.

"That's nice, is it really hot there?" She asked.

"Ya, it's really nice though." I smiled.

"Well I'm going to go, Whit's back and he says hi! But I'll talk to you later ok?" She asked.

"Ok, bye!" I smiled and hung up. I looked at the clock, 7:09. I think I will call. I pressed Josh's contact number, and listen to the ring.

"Reed! Hey," Josh greeted me. The sound of his voice made my whole body relax. I smiled and fell back onto my bed; my head hit the soft pillows.

"Hey Josh," I said. "How's New York?"

"It's snowing! I swear it is so beautiful up here Reed. And all of the lights are up… it's great." He added.

"That's good to hear, I hope it stays like that when I get up there." I smiled.

"Me too, so how's St. Bart's?" He asked me.

"It's hot, and warm. Does not feel like the holiday feeling at all. I need snow." I whined playfully.

"God, I can't wait for you to come up here. It is going to be great. Everyone can't wait to see you again." Josh sounded like he was sporting a huge grin.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well mainly because I've been bragging about you all summer and now all vacation. They think you're the most amazing girl ever!" Josh told me. I went blank.

"Why did you tell them that?" I asked him a little mad.

"Because you are the most amazing girl ever." Josh chuckled.

"No I'm not." I protested.

"Reed, why can't you realize that you may not think that—which you should, because it's true— but I do. I think you're the best thing on this world." Josh told me truthfully.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"What?" Josh asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Now you're gunna make me cry!" I told him sniffling.

Josh started to laugh a little. "I miss you," he told me.

"I miss you so much Josh. I can't wait to see you again." I said. I was looking out the window; the sun was setting into the sea. It was so romantic, and beautiful. It was times like these when I wanted Josh there.

"Ohmigod." I gasped.

"What?" He asked worried.

"This sunset is beautiful." I said in an almost whisper.

"Send me a picture." Josh said.

"Ok, let me take the picture." I hung up and got the camera. I walked outside and took a picture. It was truly breathtaking. I smiled and sent it to Josh. I sat in the luxury lawn chair and watched the sun get lower and lower.

The vibration of my phone startled me, I saw that picture of me kissing Josh and I pressed Answer.

"What do you think?" I asked a little excited.

"Ohmigod, it's so beautiful. I'm painting a picture of it when we get off the phone." He laughed a little I joined him.

"Ok, well then I'll let you go paint that picture." I told him. I would be able to see it and maybe even more of his paintings when I go to his townhouse.

"No! No, it is ok. Let's stay on the phone." He told me, as if he was hushing a bad thought out of my mind.

"Ok." I walked back inside, and shut the door behind me. I made sure it was locked before I turned around to my king sized bed.

"So what are you doing right now?" Josh asked me.

"I'm laying in my amazing king sized bed. And talking to my even more amazing boyfriend." I told him giggling. I was bubbly, all inside. I felt like a soda can someone shook up, to make it fizzy. "What about you?"

"I'm going to lie on my queen bed and I'm talking to my extraordinary beautiful girlfriend." Josh chuckled.

"Extraordinary huh?" I laughed.

"Extraordinary." Josh repeated.

"And Queen huh?" I laughed again. "Psh, I bet my king sized bed makes your queen look like a twin!"

"Hey, don't make fun of my queen. When you get here, you're sleeping in a queen." Josh teased me.

"Do I get to sleep in your queen?" I asked him laughing a little.

"If you're too scared to sleep alone, then yes. You can sleep in my queen also." He chuckled.

I looked at the clock, it was now 8:39 and I was getting tired. I yawned and fell back in the comfy pillows.

"Tired?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, just a little." I told him as I got under the gold comforter.

"Do you want to get off the phone?" Josh asked.

"No," I insisted.

"You're going to fall asleep with your phone on the hook all night?" Josh asked me with a smile in his voice.

"As long as you're on the other line." I told him smiling.

"You know it." Josh ensured me. "I'll stay on until you go to sleep."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, turning off the lamp on my nightstand.

"I'm positive." He said.

"Good." I smiled and my eyelids covered my eyes.

"I love you Reed." Josh told me, softly.

"I love you too Josh Hollis." I smiled.

"So we're going all last names here huh?" Josh asked. I instantly started cracking up.

"I guess we are." I told him, closing my eyes again.

"Last name or not, I still love you." Josh told me.

"That's sounds so good." I replied.

"What about me?" Josh asked.

"I will never stop loving you Josh." I promised him.

"God, this week is going to be such a blur. I'm going to do everything I can to make you have the best Christmas. You haven't seen Christmas until you've seen Christmas in New York." Josh told me. I just smiled in response he was perfect.

"Are you sleeping yet?" Josh asked me.

"Pretty much." I gave him a weak giggle.

"Go to sleep Reed." He spoke softly, like a voice of an angel. I instantly drifted to sleep to the sound of his voice.

"I love you." I said once again.

"I love you too." He told me. "Now go to sleep!" He hissed quietly.

"Ok. Good night." I said snuggling close to the pillows.

"Good night." Then he hung up the phone along with me. I placed my phone on the nightstand and fell asleep with Josh all over my mind.

The next morning I woke up in an awkward position. I was completely hugging the pillow next to me. I laughed at myself and rolled over on my back. Startled by the light trying to fight it's way past my long blinds on the French doors, I looked at the clock. It was only 11:43. I was tired, and this mattress was really soft. What a perfect match.

I decided to get up about 10 minutes later. Once I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, I walked over to Noelle's room. I knocked on the door when there was no answer I slowly opened the door. No one was in the room, I frowned and even checked her closet. I circled it 2 times before I declared to myself, that she was not here.

I ran back to my room and looked out at the balcony, I instantly remembered Josh from last night. I smiled and looked at the waves crashing over the sand. He had to see this. I walked over to my nightstand to grab my phone, but then I remembered my new camera Noelle bought me for the occasion. I got it from the dresser and walked back out to the balcony. I snapped a shot of the water, and uploaded it on my laptop before I e-mailed it to him.

My door swung open and I jumped a little. I turned around to find Noelle running into my room.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her, my brain finally waking up.

"Everyone is gone!" Noelle cried out.

"What? Everybody can't be gone." I told her shaking my head, I got on my feet and started to walk over to her.

"Yes they can! The maids, the gardeners, the chauffeur, the chiefs, the butlers, George, my _parents_! All of them! Gone!" She shouted.

"Is this some kind of joke, Noelle? Is it something you're just putting the through to torture me?" I asked her annoyed. This hazing process was supposed to be over sometime in sophomore year.

"Reed! I swear on my life! It's not a joke!" She wailed.

Ohmigod. Was that? It can't be, was Noelle crying? I actually believed her now. I grabbed my phone and walked past her downstairs, no one. We continued our search still finding no one. I was so scared, there wasn't any words to describe it.

"Oh. Mi. God." I said slowly. Then I turned around to find Noelle behind me, crying.

"It's not I joke! I told you!" She was crying her dear eyes out. I just looked at her with fright in my eyes, I was in no mood to try to comfort her when I needed comforting myself.

The door slammed shut, I looked at her, and she looked at me. We raced up the stairs and to the main hall with the front door. No one was there waiting. I gasped. Noelle started screaming. Who ever was doing this was playing a sick joke on us. It was disgusting. Disgusting. Only one name came to mind when that word hit my head. No, two.

Ariana and Sabine.

* * *

**I think it's been a while since I left you guys with a cliff hanger right? Well all good stories have some! I hope you guys liked this 6 page chapter! I just wrote and wrote and wrote all day on Sunday and finished it up tonight! And *ALERT FOR ALL JOSH LOVERS!*-- ha! you probably just skipped ahead of the whole authors note! :) that's ok!--He's going to be in the New york chapters, and there's probably going to be 4 short, or 2 really long chapters of St. Bart's mystery and one left for the trips end for Reed. I want Reed to get her butt to New York just as much as you do! Please review and I don't mind the negative comments as long as you dont yell! But I would like to point out that I already know that **

**1) the grammer SUCKS! **

**2) the spelling is off sometimes**

**3) some parts are a little on the corny side! _srry I read twilight that night and Edward just kinda jumped into Josh's mind for a while! ha and I'm nawt calling him corny!_ **

**I should probably stop babbling now and let you guys review!!!!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	11. How much longer?

I was scared.

No, I was beyond scared. Way beyond, it was not even funny.

I was petrified.

"Reed what are we going to do?" Noelle asked me calming down a bit.

"I have no fucking idea." I said under my breath. I walked over to all of the doors, locking each and everyone that I could.

"Noelle! Help me lock these! What if they come back after whatever they are doing to everyone, and they get back in?" I asked her, Noelle just nodded and rushed over to the doors. I locked up the windows, my hands shaking. I never felt this way, every since the days before winter break. When Sabine shot me.

"I've got this side covered." Noelle shouted through the house.

"Ok, I'll go upstairs you take the basement." I told her my voice shaky. She didn't hesitate; she just waltzed down to the basement as if she was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. On the other hand, I darted up the stairs as if it depended on my life. Which I guess it rather did. I ran to my room first, locking the French doors, shut the longs blinds closed and then moved on to Noelle's to the right. There I went to the other ones. Noelle was soon at the top level and I was on the second still. It took me a while because it was getting darker when I got to the last room, the one next to mine. I looked out at the last room's balcony. Then a big Cling was echoing through the house. I jumped.

"Noelle?" I shouted, my armpits where starting to prickle with sweat and I instantly had to pee. "Noelle?" I repeated.

"Reed?" She answered back.

"Noelle, what was that?" I asked her as I walked out to the hallway. I heard a big swoosh right next to me. I snapped my head to the right. Nothing.

"Noelle!" I shouted again. I ran up the stairs to Noelle's level. She was already running down the stairs, we almost would have slammed into each other if I did not stop walking.

"What where those sounds?" She asked me. She went down the stairs beside me and down to the main floor.

"I don't know." I replied. We finally made it to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and slowly drank it, trying to calm myself down. Noelle was all but scared or worried. I couldn't see it.

"Aren't you scared? They could come and kill us!" I chocked out the last part.

"Reed, it can't be them. Maybe everyone was called somewhere." Noelle shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Why can't it be them?" I asked shocked by decision.

"Because their locked up in a mental facility somewhere. They would never be able to get all the way to St. Bart's." She told me.

"Ok," I said trying to calm down. "You're right." I lied. I didn't think she was right; this was just too easy for them to pull of. Putting a knife or gun to everyone's head and leading them outside onto a bus or something. Then driving them to the middle of nowhere, and then…

I can't think of things like that. I just can't.

"Have you called your mom?" I asked Noelle.

"I'll try again," She grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom, mom. Where are you?" Noelle asked. Fuzz just came from the other end. Then a click,

"Noelle?" I could hear.

"Mom? Mom, where are you?" She asked again looking very worried now.

"Noelle! Your father and I gave everyone the day off. You know the small help, like the gardeners and people like that. However, George and the other butlers and house cleaner brought their families here. I wanted to have a pre- Christmas for them. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You looked tired. Anyways, if you where here I know you wouldn't let them have the rest of the day off. So you just go find something to do. The house is yours for the next three hours." Her mother laughed at something in the background and Noelle gave the phone a look. Then a smirk crossed over her lips.

"Three whole hours?" She asked. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, three whole hours." Her mother repeated.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later mom, bye." She quickly hung up the phone.

"You can unlock everything." She said.

"What? I'm not your personal maid." I snapped.

"I'm kidding Reed! Geeze, take a joke?" Noelle laughed.

"Whatever, what are we going to do for three hours?" I asked her.

"Well, I know I am going to be catching up with Dash. In my room." She gave me a big smirk. I quickly got what she was planning.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll go down to the beach and hang out there for a while." I shrugged. I could call my dad and everyone back home. Scott was there, visiting for the holidays with his new girlfriend. He wanted to introduce her to the whole family, but she would only meet 2/3 of the rest of the family.

"Ok," She smiled.

Dash was there two hours later, I was on the couch looking at the guide on the TV. I was watching some soap opera. It was about a guy and a girl. She just cheated on him and he finally forgave her. I let out a big ugh and changed the channel. Nevertheless, there was yet another soap opera. I didn't even stop to see what it was about, aren't they all about love?

"Dash!" Noelle shouted. She ran up to Dash and threw her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She looked so happy. I fluffed my hair a little and walked over to the foyer.

"Hey Dash." I told him quietly.

"Reed, it's great to see you again." He smiled then he came over and hugged me. I smiled and patted his back. He released me and smiled, walking back over to Noelle. He hugged her and kissed her before he smiled and asked,

"Let's get something to eat! I'm starving." He smiled and we all walked into the kitchen laughing.

We where all in the kitchen laughing and talking about everything. Easton, college, things that have happened to Dash in Yale. And then we got onto the subject, of me and Josh.

"Little Reed over here is madly in love. You can tell whenever she looks at him. No scratch that, hears his name!" Noelle teased.

"Noelle, you feel the same about Dash." I pointed out and pointed at him.

He smiled looking up at her, there was a flash of worry in her eyes. Then it disappeared. She took his hand and he kissed her. When it was over, I pushed my chair away from the table and got up to walk to my room.

"Well I'll let you two 'catch up' I'm going down to the beach." I smiled and turned around.

"Bye Reed!" They both said in unison then I heard Noelle say something but I couldn't understand. Then it was silent down in the kitchen. I was happy they where reunited again. I smiled as I walked up to my room.

There, I gathered everything I needed into my beach bag and headed out. When I got to the kitchen, no one was there. So I just walked over to the deck door and went outside. The sun made my skin feel like it was burning. I already put on a little bit of sunscreen, so I didn't really need to worry about burning. I walked over to a space on the sand. The girl next to me was listening to her iPod. I got out my towel and spread it out straight. I laid on it and got out my phone. I pressed Josh's contact number.

"Hey Reed!" Josh greeted me like always on the phone.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"How's St. Bart's?" Josh asked me.

"It's so warm. And I'm on the beach right now." I said matter-of-factly.

"That's great!" Josh chuckled.

"How's New York?" I asked.

"It's still snowing. I hope your flight doesn't get cancelled or anything. I would be the first to complain about my girlfriend not coming here." He told me.

"My flight won't be cancelled! It can't be." I told him.

"I hope." He mumbled. "So anything new?" He asked.

"Not really, Dash got here this morning." I told him shrugging. I watched as the waves crashed over each other and how surfers gracefully rode the waves. I sighed.

"That's good news. Why aren't you hanging out with him and Noelle?" Josh asked, a little bit of tenseness in his voice.

"So do you not like Dash anymore?" I asked.

"Why would I not like Dash?"

"Because of what happened at the Legacy." I pointed out, he was silent for a minute. "Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's because of what happened at the Legacy." He mumbled.

"Why? It wasn't our faults." I told him.

"But Reed, I had to see you two together. It's just, I can't get that out of my head." Josh winced. I felt a pang of guilt when he said that.

"But Josh, I had to see you with Cheyenne, and Ivy." I pointed out.

He was silent again, "You're right. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok!" I told him, he beats himself up too much for me.

"Alright, we should just not talk about it ever again." Josh said.

"You're right we shouldn't." I agreed. "I can't wait for New York. We've been doing the same thing everyday here. What are we going to do in NYC?" I asked him bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"We are going to whatever you want to do. We can go, shopping, or go out to eat, or just hang out. And I think my mom would love to spend time with you." Josh chuckled thankful for the subject change.

I laughed, his mom wanted to spend time with me? I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. I didn't really want to spend time with her… alone. It would be too awkward.

"Really?" I gulped.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will because I'm going to be by your side the whole time we're there." He said I could practically hear his smile on the other line.

It was a few hours later and we just got off the phone. I was so tired that I dragged my sore and restless body into the house and over to the elevator. I was so tired I didn't even want to take the stairs, I was pretty sure I would fall asleep on them.

I pressed the shiny and bright number 3 button. Within seconds a ding was ringing through my ears, my eyes shot open a little more and I walked through the open doors. My arms where like Jell-O when I opened my door. I found a big bow on my computer, what was that for? I already had to TV.

I turned it on to see if there was anything, I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My phone rang, I looked at the computer, only my home screen was up. Nothing strange.

"Josh?" I asked him, his caller ID was the one that popped up.

"Are you in your room?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Was he behind this?

"Did you see the new thing on your computer?" He asked chuckling and me.

"Yeah, it's a bow." I said confused.

"Take the bow off." He instructed.

I ripped the bow off and he laughed. There was a new camera rested on the top of my computer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a camera, so now we can talk like almost in person." Josh told me proudly.

"Really?" I asked he was so sweet. "I love it Josh! But it's too early for Christmas presents."

"It's not a Christmas present, it's just a present that you need really bad." He told me.

"Why do I need this really bad?" I giggled.

"Because I can't last another day without seeing your face." He told me, with a smile in his voice.

I was touched, this boy truly loved me. He always would, I swear I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes, I wiped them away. "Josh, that's so sweet!" I gushed.

"Turn it on!" Josh laughed.

I pressed the On/Off button and a green light appeared on the camera. I took a step back and saw a blue screen.

"It's all hooked up right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told Noelle about it and she had someone hook it up for her because you know Noelle, she wouldn't do it on her own." Josh smiled.

I smiled too and then gasped, his picture filled my computer.

"It's works!" He shouted.

I started laughing. "It's works!" I echoed but not as loud.

"We don't need to phone anymore." He told me, I hung up my iPhone, sat on my computer chair and looked at him. He was sitting on a computer chair also, smiling just as big as I was.

"So what gave you this crazy idea?" I asked him.

"It was completely random, me and my brother went to radio shack in the city and I found these and their supposed to be like, really good. So I bought them." He smiled.

"Thank you. Now I can just come up here and talk to you and not have to be on the phone." I smiled.

"Yes you can. But call me when you want to talk on here." He told me smiling.

"Ok." I replied. I started to play around with the mouse on the laptop. I watched as the mouse went crazy around the screen.

"How many more days?" He asked me.

"Until I come to New York?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"5 more." I said sadly.

"I can't wait that long. Can't you come here any earlier?" He asked me pleadingly.

"No, I couldn't do that to Noelle, maybe I could like 1 or 2 days earlier but I don't know, I would have to run it by her." I told him.

"Oh. Well you should come home earlier because I can't wait like a week." He told me.

"I know, I can't wait either." I said.

"My parent's didn't even make up a room for you. I told them that I wanted to you stay in my room." He told me.

"That's good, now do I have to really sleep in a queen sized bed?" I joked.

He started cracking up, "Yes, you do. I could go out and buy a king if you want." He said.

"No, it's ok I'll survive." I laughed.

"Ok," He smiled.

A wave of exhaustion came over me. I yawned and blinked a few hundred times.

"Are you getting tired?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I had a big day." Then I stopped. "Which I didn't tell you about! Ok, so when I woke up Noelle came in my room so sad because no one was home. It was just me and her. And apparently her parent's took the housekeepers and butler and such out to a party. And they like brought their families, and apparently everyone had a good time. And they got back while I was out at the beach." I told him.

"Wow, so what did you guys think happened to them?" Josh asked.

"We thought it had something to do with… Sabine and… Ariana." I chocked out their names.

"Well you did a lot more than I did today, all I did was hung out with my family." He smiled, he began to pick at some paint on his finger.

"You so did more than that." I told him.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because you only pick the paint form your fingers when you made a good painting. It's like your own way to congratulate yourself." I laughed.

"Ok, I painted a few pictures too. So, we went to the city the other day, as you know. And my brother took the most beautiful picture, I had to paint it. I think it turned out great!" Josh said with a proud smile pasted on his face.

"I can't wait to see it." I told him.

"I know, I can't wait for you to see it." He told me.

"I just can't wait for the day to come when I go to New York with you!" I smiled.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait for that." He smiled.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm going to tell Noelle right now that I'm leaving two days early." I told him gripping the arms of my chair. "She won't mind, she has Dash. And a whole level to themselves… she'll be fine." I finally decided.

"Ok, I'll wait." Josh laughed and ran his hand through his curls.

"I'll be right back." I smiled and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind me.

I walked over to Noelle's room and heard her say something. I knocked on the door, then I heard a big squeak and she was at the door looking good, except her buttons where all messed up.

"Hey Reed, is there something you want?" She asked me.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked her. She looked back at Dash, put up her pointer finger to tell him she would be a minute, then we where out in the hall.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could leave two days early for New York." I blurted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I miss Josh." I told her.

"That's fine with me, as long as that's what you want to do." She told me shrugging.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I'm going to be alone." She smirked.

"That's what I figured." I smiled big laughing a little.

"Yeah, we'll spend your last day here at the spa, so you can look great for New York." She told me.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I told her.

"Ok, well I'm going to go back and hang out with Dash, are you talking on your new present?" She asked smirking.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Good, G'night Reed." She smiled and walked back into her room and shutting the door behind her. I didn't even want to think about what their up to in there. So, I just ran back into my room and found Josh still sitting there.

"So what's our plan?" Josh asked.

I smiled, "Looks like I only have 3 days left here!"

"Oh, thank god!" Josh smiled and tilted his head back quickly.

"Well I'm going to go, I'm getting tired." I told him.

"What time is it over there?" He asked.

"It's 9, I know early but I had a big day." I told him.

"Nah, it's ok. Well I'll let you go sleep in your king sized bed." Josh laughed.

"Ok, G'night Josh." I told him.

"Good night Reed, I love you." He told me smiling.

"I love you too." I told him smiling even bigger. Then I almost went into the computer screen to kiss him. I stopped myself and then waved bye and turned off the camera. My computer was soon shut off and I crawled into bed. The mattress quickly brought me to my dreams.

* * *

**Hey! Ok, so long chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I got extremely busy! But this was like 6 pages long! So I hope you enjoyed it! Please update your stories or I won't update mine!! LOL!!!**

**peaceout,**

**Lauren**


	12. Proposal

I was leaving tomorrow. I was going to see Josh. I was beyond excited because I could finally get held by him, kiss him, and touch him. No more late night mushy web chats, or spending a lot of money on long distance calls. No more of that. Now I could finally see him.

Noelle and Dash have been hanging out with each other all week. I haven't really seen her that much. Only when I was about to eat, and they where about to go out. But something was different today before lunch; Dash came down the stairs before Noelle and walked over to me.

"Hey Reed!" He greeted me. It's probably the most he's said to me in a week.

"Hey." I said a little flatly.

"I haven't talked to you in a long time." He confessed.

"I know."

"So, about the Legacy." He began. I knew he was going to ask me about this sooner or later. I was dreading it though.

"About it," I said keeping things short.

"I'm really sorry, and I just learned the other day, that it wasn't really our faults. And I was just thinking the other day, what we are. I really like you Reed." He told me.

Oh no. This can't happen. I loved Josh. Josh. Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh! I couldn't get together with Dash.

"But you're like a little sister when I think about when we've been through together." He told me.

I let out a sigh of relief. He laughed at me.

"I guess that was the answer you wanted?" He asked still laughing.

"That's the exact answer I was looking for." I told him. "I just, I don't know I love Josh. And when I'm around you, I get a close feeling, but it's not the same. I don't think anything's the same." I think I took a wrong turn throwing Josh into this conversation.

"I know. I remember when I first realized I loved Noelle." Dash told me, smiling at the memory.

"How old where you?" I asked.

"Like, 9th grade."

"9th grade!?" I hissed loudly. He laughed at me again.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" He asked.

"Sure." I told him interested now.

"I'm going to propose. I'm thinking about doing in on break." He smiled.

"Ohmigod!" I almost shouted.

"I know it's big, should I?" He asked.

"Y-You should! She would love that!" I was so excited to hear Noelle's reaction. Our conversation on the plane went back through my head. About how her parent's wanted them to get married.

"As long as you really love her." I told him.

"I do. I know I do. And after this whole thing with me and you, I was wondering if I should even bother. But I'm going to. Tonight." He declared.

"Tonight?" I asked. "Do you even have a ring?"

"I was going to buy one today. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Then when Noelle shows off her huge ring, I'll be able to say I helped pick it out." I laughed with him.

"You will." He said calming down his laughter. "How about 3? I'll propose here, and then we'll go on a walk on the beach. Then I'll do it."

"You could have like a big dinner for her. It'll be great. You could put roses, and candles all around." I told him.

"Reed! You have to help me with this." He begged.

"I will, I will." I giggled.

"Ok. I'm going to be a fiancée tonight!" Dash had a huge smile on his face and I instantly knew how much he loved Noelle.

He loved her more than anything.

That night, I had the maids set up roses from a florist all over the kitchen and family room. I showered and got dressed while they did that. I let my hair get a little curly before I walked downstairs to see what it was looking like. It was gorgeous. There were red rose petals all over the place, wine glasses and an assortment of dark bottles in the kitchen. Romantic music was playing and the lights where turned down to a dim light. The smell of warm French bread filled the air. I was amazed by how beautiful it was. There was also, a huge Christmas tree set up. They must have just put it up because I would have recognized it before. The lights where twinkling and blinking. And ornaments where spinning slowly, and pearls, which I was 100 percent sure where real, where draped around the tree with ribbon. It really was a romantic winter wonderland. All you needed was snow.

I looked over to my right, there was a snow blower. I spoke too soon. I heard my phone ringing, I ran over to the table hoping it was Josh. No. It was Dash.

"Ohmigod it looks great!" I hissed into the phone.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We just went and picked out a ring a few hours ago, while Noelle went out with parents.

"We're pulling into the street." He told me.

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Got it, good luck!" I wished him. I hung up the phone.

"Everyone their on the street!" I shouted.

The workers all looked at me and started to hurry up and finish. They where onto their other jobs around the house.

I heard the door open, so I darted upstairs. I knew that Noelle saw what was in the room when she gasped. I smiled and closed the door to my room.

I fell back into my bed. This has been a great break. I'm leaving tomorrow to see Josh, Noelle and Dash are getting married, and it's almost Christmas. I still needed to get gifts. I walked over to my closet, feeling the need to start packing. I put my whole closet in there, except for something to wear tonight and tomorrow to the airport. I could hear Noelle's laugh all the way from up here. I glanced at the clock, 7:15. I had to get up at 7 or 8 because my plane takes off at 11. It's an hour and a half plane ride there, and I'll arrive at probably will be there at 11 in the morning there. Weird. I got into my short shorts and a tank top before I crawled into bed. I couldn't wait to see Josh tomorrow. It was weird because he didn't call me tonight. I'll see him in the morning though. I wondered what the weather was like in Connecticut. Those foreign exchanged students are stuck at Easton all year. That must suck. But they are so weird and keep to themselves so much that they don't get sucked into the drama.

I smiled and thought about New York. With Josh. And Christmas. I instantly felt bad for my family. Everyone was going to be there besides me. Well, I'll come stop by after break. Maybe spring break.

I couldn't sleep after that. So I got up and called my dad. It was only 7 there; I knew he would be up.

"Reed?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me dad." I told him. I haven't talked to him in what seemed like years.

"I miss you Kiddo." He told me.

"I miss you too dad." I told him.

"When are you coming back home? Your mother wants to hear your voice. She felt so bad that she couldn't make it up there to the hospital." He told me. A pang of guilt hit my chest.

"I miss her too." I told him. "I'm actually leaving for New York tomorrow."

"The city?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with some friends."

"That sound like fun. So are we never going to see you this break?" He asked.

I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't anymore. We both knew I was going to be too busy.

"I'm sorry Dad. I really want to be with all of you in Croton. Is Scott over there?" I asked.

"No, he's coming tomorrow. He's bringing his new girlfriend." My dad told me.

"Really? I wish I could meet her. What's her name?" I asked.

"He told me her name was Liz. She sounds like a wonderful girl. He's been talking about her nonstop." My dad chuckled.

I giggled a little too. "Scott is talking about a girl? In not a pervish way?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think he really likes her." My dad said. He started saying something to someone else in the room then he got back to me. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"Ok." I said. I heard the phone being handed over.

"Reed! Sweetie are you alright?!" My mother gushed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm fine now, I'm all healed.

"That's so good to hear, I've been worried about you," She told me.

"I'm so sorry I'm not coming back for Christmas." I told her.

"It's ok. I want you to have fun with your friends ok?" She asked.

"I will. I know it." I reassured her.

"Good. How's school?" She asked.

"It's great. I caught up on the work I missed."

"That's good. I'm so proud of you honey." She told me.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot. I'll come see you guys on spring break." I told her.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You have to tell me what Scott's girlfriend is like." I said.

"I will." She promised.

"I'm going to go to sleep; I'm going to New York in the morning."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Call me when you get there." She told me.

"I will."

"Bye Reed."

"Bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too." Then we hung up the phone.

I smiled, very happy I could hear their voices again. I then crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, so it wasn't such a good chapter. Sorry there was no Josh! I'm just having a little mix up here. **

**I'll update later today! I have 2 weeks off for christmas!!!**

**review!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	13. New York

The next morning I woke up at 7. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Everything that the exact same that I left it before Dash and Noelle came. Only now, there was a box on the table. I went to open it I saw that there was a ring inside. It was huge, diamond of course. Why was it in here? Wasn't Noelle supposed to take it? And wear it? I knew she was supposed to.

I walked up to their room, and slowly opened the door. They where both there. In Noelle's bed. She looked… happy. I knew then that she had said yes. And I was so happy for her it was unbelievable. I couldn't wait until I got the whole story.

I walked back to my room tracing the gold walls with my pointer finger. The cool, smooth wood felt good on my skin. I took a shower, got dressed, and dried my hair before it ticked over to 9:30. I had only a half hour to get to the airport, and say good-bye. I went back into Noelle and Dash's room. They where still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up, so I decided to leave a text or note. I walked downstairs, grabbed a pen and paper and walked downstairs. I wrote;

_Dear Noelle and Dash,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave today. I've had a lot of fun on my first trip to St. Bart's. You guys have been very generous. And I know about the proposal, I saw the ring on the table and had to think about that for a while, call me and tell me how that turned out. If I don't get a call, I think I know what happened. I'll be spending a lot of time with Josh. I miss him a lot. I will be there to greet you guys when you come to New York. And if you want, you can just stay here I won't mind._

_Best wishes and Love,_

_Reed_

I signed the letter and folded it on the table, with their names on the front. Noelle's driver drove me to the airport, it took about 20 minutes. I had only a ½ hour left.

Did you know that St. Bart's has only 1 major airport.

It was living Hell. Everyone was going crazy, speaking different languages, fighting, worried. Trying to find relatives. I finally found the door that said _"Lux"_ across the door. I walked over to it and opened it. There was a beautiful room. It looked like it came from a totally different building. I looked back at the door to see if it was real, it was still there. I started to walk over to the plane waiting area. I grabbed a magazine in a different language, having no idea why I did. I flipped through the pages and scanned the wardrobes. My plane finally was boarding first class, I was up. This was going to be my last time in St. Bart's. I gave the lady my ticket and walked on. A few minutes later I was in my seat. A woman walked over to me, and started talking in a language I did not know. My best guess was Chinese.

"I don't speak—" I tried to explain to her.

"Oh, then is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No," I told her and moved my suitcase over a bit.

"You're going to New York?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going to New York also. My family is there. I came here to visit a friend. I'm very happy to go back." She smiled. It felt weird this lady was just telling me a lot. Maybe that's just how people outside of Easton are.

"I'm going to New York to see my boyfriend." I told her smiling.

"What's his name?" She asked me, turning her body towards mine smiling.

"Josh." I smiled at his name.

"That's a lovely name. Do you love him?" She asked me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I told her with a huge grin. "My friends are actually getting married, and she was talking about me and my boyfriend's future." I told her. I was instantly feeling weird. It's not like I was telling her everything everything.

"That's so sweet." She told me smiling.

I talked to her the whole plane ride. Her name is Regina and she knew mine also. When the flight was over, she wished me luck in the future and also did I. We parted our ways when she left. I grabbed my bag out of the overhead compartment and dragged it behind me all the way to the new waiting room in the New York airport. The smell filled my nostrils and I looked around. No Josh. I even stood on my tip toes. I still couldn't find Josh. This is what happens when I don't hear from him in a few days. But he already knew when my flight was, time and everything. Maybe the time zones got mixed up. I still couldn't find him. I was starting the panic. Where was he? He wouldn't ditch me. I knew that.

I decided to move around. Out of the crowd. I walked over so I was in the middle of the line of chairs. I looked around frantically. Then I saw a blond curly head boy. Smiling. He had a huge smile on his face. His blue eyes where shining with wonder. His face told he was in love.

And that he was Josh.

I must have had the most biggest and happiest smile on my face because I could feel it. I was running. My bags jumping all over the place trying to keep up with my fast pull on their handles. My duffle bag was around my shoulder, and I was still running. It felt like I was in slow motion, because all I could see was people spreading out. But Josh staying in place. I was still running when I got closer to him. I was so close. So close to touching him. I was still running, there was only a few feet between us. He still stood still. Smiling huge.

"Reed!" Was all I heard him shout before I dropped my bags and jumped onto him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. Trying to get all of my body on his. Then the slow motion stopped. And I was in his arms. And crying.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, it sounded like he was crying a little too.

"I love you too." I said between sobs. I didn't want to let go of him, and I knew he didn't want to let go of me. We just stood there. I was listening to his breathing. And he was listening to my sobs. I stood still there.

"I missed you so much. I'm never leaving your side again." I cried. Tears where falling onto his shoulder, I couldn't control myself. I was just bawling my eyes out.

"I have no problem with that." He told me calmly.

I still cried. It was the sound of his voice. It was so beautiful. So perfect. I've been hearing the static not real version over the phone. I needed him. His voice.

"It's ok Reed, I'm here. It's ok," He whispered in my ear. And then started to kiss my ear repeatively, trying to calm me down.

"I know, that's why I'm crying." I said.

"You don't want me here?" He asked laughing a little and kissed my ear again.

"I want you all the time Josh." I told him.

"Forever?" He asked.

"Forever." I stated and then stopped bawling. I was letting tears roll down my cheeks, and I was sniffling. The tears wouldn't stop.

Josh unhooked my legs from his waist and brought me down. Before I could look into his beautiful eyes, we where kissing.

I felt whole.

Josh pulled away, "Forever." He repeated slowly opening his eyes. He wiped away the tears falling down my cheeks. Thank god I wore water proof make up.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be." He whispered looking into my eyes.

I kissed him again. I couldn't stop. He smiled and kissed me again.

I was whole.

* * *

**AW! I loved this chapter, sorry the grammar wasn't very good because I didn't check it. I'm really tired. I just finished watching the Pearl Harbor movie. And I had to finish the whole Josh and Reed reunion. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	14. Identical

A few minutes later, we where driving back to Josh's house. His hand was on my knee while I checked in the mirror how much damage my crying left to my face. There wasn't much, so I shut the mirror and took his hand. He rested our entwined fingers on the center console.

"So are your parent's waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but their in a completely different townhouse." He smiled.

"Are they excited to see me?"

"Ecstatic!" Josh smiled again. "They should be you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect." I giggled.

"To me you are, and you'll be the same to them." He told me.

I just smiled at him. He was beyond perfect himself.

We finally pulled onto a street full of separate townhouses. They where decently spaced out, but not very far away from each other. There was a big front yard, from what I could see. I am pretty sure there's a back too.

Porches held the big front doors, and flower pots where all over the place, in specific patterns. I was in awe.

I looked over at Josh and just smiled. He smiled back before he pulled into a driveway, I looked at the house in front of it, and it was red and big.

"This is ours, and the one next door on the right, is my parents. Lynn and I share this one and my parents and little sister share the one next door. And the one on the left is where my aunts usually stay." Josh explained.

"Is your whole family staying here?" I asked.

"No, not all only my aunt Lily and Uncle Frank live in the house on the left. They are my favorite." Josh smiled.

I nodded looking at the three houses. "Well, are we going to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll grab your bags." Josh smiled and was out in a flash. I got out also, and followed him to the back to grab the bags. I told him I was able to carry a bag so I grabbed my duffel and he took the suitcase. We walked up to the house, and Josh got out a key and opened the door.

"Lynn and his girlfriend, Gia are staying here too. It's either them or with my parents, and I just thought that would be weird." He told me.

"That's fine, about your brother and his girlfriend. I'm excited to meet them." I smiled.

We made our way up the stairs, and Josh led me into a room. "Well, this is our room." He set my bag down on the ground and I set the other one next to it. There were 4 parts of the room. I walked through the first part; it was just a place to set stuff up in. There was a coat closet, a few chairs and a long table on the wall. The walls where painted a light gold. Then I walked over to the 2nd part, there was a TV, a couch, and a cabinet filled with DVD's and video games for the Wii. I then walked into the 3rd part, the bedroom. There was a bed, night stands on either side, a TV again, and a little couch. I gasped and Josh walked up behind me.

"Josh! You got me a king sized bed!" I gasped I turned around to face him.

"Yes I did, the old beds got old, like a few years. So I decided to go out and buy a new one." Josh smiled.

"You didn't have to do that! You know I was just joking about your queen bed." I smiled.

"I want you to be happy." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. He brought us over to the bed and all I was think was what we where about to do. And how anyone could walk in any second. I pulled away.

"Not now." I told him. He nodded and kissed me quickly one more time before he got off the bed.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." I told him.

"Ok." So he took my hand, entwined it with his and walked me downstairs.

We made pasta and then finally went to eat it. We sat down and twirled the noodles on our spoons, and then took a bite. It was delicious. It was the best pasta I've had in a long time. I let out a big "Mhm." And Josh laughed at me.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and pulled away.

"I'm very happy I didn't set your house on fire!" I laughed.

"I wouldn't let you do that!" Josh smiled.

Once we finished eating, we cleaned the dishes and watched TV in the huge, hardwood family room. There was a big flat screen TV, a pool table, and surround sound. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his strong chest. He stroked my hair behind my ear, as we watched one of the movies on the 25 Days of Christmas special on ABC Family. Then the door opened.

"Josh?" Someone shouted. We both popped our heads up and untwined ourselves. We got up and Josh led me into the foyer.

"Lynn!" Josh shouted he hugged his brother. They where laughing and smiling, I was instantly feeling awkward.

"And Gia! This is my girlfriend Reed!" Josh introduced me. I smiled.

"This is Reed? What is she doing with you? She's hot!" Lynn smiled. His smile looked just like Josh's, identical.

"Lynn! Hey Reed, I'm Gia!" Gia had tan skin, and beautiful brown eyes. Her white smile lit the room. She shook my hand.

"And I'm Lynn!" Lynn smiled again and shook my hand.

"It's great to meet you guys." I smiled.

"You too." Gia said. "So you go to Easton too?" She asked.

"Yeah, last year was my first year, it was… interesting." I said.

"I was so home sick when I first started boarding school! I came home for a whole week, and told the school I had a really bad case of flu!" Gia laughed at her memory, I joined her too.

Josh and Lynn where talking about something completely different. So me and Gia started our own conversation.

"How long have you been in New York?" I asked her.

"I just got here two days ago. Me and Lynn go to college in Boston, and we sticked around there for a while. Spending time together before you know… we hung out with his parents." She smiled giving me a knowing look.

"I understand I was in St. Bart's with some of my friends before. And Josh was here the whole time." I told her.

"That must have sucked!" She said.

"It did." I told her. I looked over at Josh and he took my hand,

"Let's go see my parents!" He pulled me to him, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled, grabbed my coat, and followed him out the door.

* * *

********

Hey! OMG! I would love to thank an anonymous reviewer, Kristi. She put a really nice and big review that made my day! Thanks again! And I'm pretty sure I'm going to grow up to write but you never know.

Anyways, sorry this was a shorter chapter, and I'm leaving Noelle and Dash out of it. And what bugs you guys the most, about Noelle's ring still in the box on the table! Mwah HAHA! You'll find out why probably in the next chapter!

Review please!

Peace out,

Lauren


	15. The Hollis Family

We all walked into the door of the house next door, I took off my jacket—which was a Gucci trench coat Noelle bought me—and Josh hung it up for me.

"Mom? Dad?" Lynn shouted, holding Gia's hand.

"Lynn? Is that you?" A manly voice shouted, then Josh's father came down the stairs, smiling. He hugged Lynn, then Josh's mother came down and she smiled at the sight.

"Lynn, Gia, Reed and Josh! You're all here!" She smiled. I smiled back at her, she was so sweet.

"Mom!" Josh and Lynn said at the same time they both went up and hugged her.

"Gia come here! You too Reed!" Me and Gia both went up and hugged Mrs. Hollis. She smiled.

"It's so great to see you too, oh, come in!" She brought us into the kitchen. It was huge. There was a brick arch over the stove, and a wood center island. Me and Gia took a seat on the bar stools on the bar area in the kitchen. Josh's mom looked at us very interested.

"So what's new with you girls?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Gia said.

"Ohmigod! Is that Reed!?" A girl around the age of 14 asked.

"Uh," I turned around on the stool. "Yeah." I smiled.

"You're so pretty!" Another girl said, coming up from behind her. She looked just like her sister.

"You're Tess and Tori right?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They said at the same time. They walked over to us, and stood by their mother. "Well I'm Tess, and she's Tori." She said. Her sister and her had blonde hair and darker roots. Tess had some of the hair in the front pulled back in a bobby pin and Tori had hers all down.

"Gia!" They both said again.

"Ok, you've got to stop doing that!" Lynn said annoying when he walked in the room.

"Shut up!" Tori shouted at him. Then she smiled and ran to hug him. Tess did the same for Josh.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I was the new girlfriend that everyone was just meeting. I really wish I went to that Hollis Family Reunion back in the beginning of the year. Then everyone would of knew me by now.

"I didn't get to say hello to the girls!" Mr. Hollis said walking in the room. He came and shook both mine and Gia's hands. "I'm so happy you girls are here to be with the guys. They always act up around this time of year."

"Like smashing mailboxes bad?" Gia laughed I laughed also.

"No, not that bad." Mr. Hollis chuckled.

"Well we're going to go, we've seen you all blah, blah. Bye!" Lynn smiled and took Gia by the hand. They where gone instantly.

"Ok." Josh laughed then we heard the door slam shut. I just smiled. Now it was a little less uncomfortable because Josh took Gia's seat.

"So how long have you two been in love?" Tess asked sitting on the bar stool next to me, she put her hand on her chin and smiled at us. Josh went red. I just laughed. I was starting to feel happy and bubbly.

"Tess!" Mrs. Hollis said sternly.

"What? I just wanted to know, he talks about her so much! I mean come on he's got to! You're so pretty Reed!" Tess told me.

"Thanks?" I asked smiling still. I turned and saw Josh biting his cheek. Blushing a little less.

"Tess, that's so rude!" Tori said.

"Tori! I can't believe you would do this to me!" She shouted.

"I'm just saying!" She giggled.

I had a feeling I was going to have a great time here.

Two hours later, it was 4 and almost dinner. But we where all talking, yes that would include me. I was laughing a lot and sitting next to Josh, we moved over to the living room. There where long windows, and you could see almost all of the city. Yellow and Orange light beamed in, and shined off of the hardwood floor. There was big rug that had a beautiful design on it, that covered 40% of the floor, just enough to fit the couches and chairs. Me and Josh sat on a couch, there where 3 of them, and everyone scattered themselves around. We talked about Easton, St. Bart's, and Tess and Tori's school.

"It's a really nice school, just like Easton. The girls are in 9th grade." Mrs. Hollis told me. I smiled and nodded looking at them.

"We're mature for our age." Tess smiled.

Josh laughed and smiled at them. I loved to watch him so happy. "You're not one inch of mature."

"Who said you where either?" Tori asked.

"I'm a senior in high school. You're freshman." Josh smiled.

"So what? Just because we're shorter doesn't mean that we have to be picked on." Tess added.

"I never said that." Josh pointed out.

"You guys, don't fight!" His dad said.

"Fine." They all said at the same time. I let out a little laugh and they all seemed to smile at the same time also. But Josh smiled bigger.

"You're a junior? Right?" Tess asked me from the arm of the chair Tori was sitting in.

"Yeah." I said.

"We should go to Easton! Then we could be with Reed! Wouldn't that be so much fun Tor?!" Tess gasped.

"Dude! Ryan Taylor is going to ask me out. Ryan Taylor!" Tori hissed.

"So? You guys won't be going out in a year!" Tess rolled her eyes.

Tori gasped. "But we love each other!"

"What did you just say Tori?" Josh asked.

"That's right! I love Ryan Taylor!" Tori shouted then she stormed away.

"Uh… she's just kidding. I think…" Tess smiled and then became unsure, so she just slid from the armrest into Tori's old spot.

"So what's new?" She asked trying to change to subject.

I smiled, she seemed like a good kid.

"Tess, I don't think Reed would want you around Easton… stalking her." Josh said.

"She wouldn't stalk me!" I laughed.

"Reed, I'm serious." Josh gave me those eyes when he was serious.

"I wouldn't stalk her!" Tess shouted.

"No that would be great if the girls went to Easton just like their brother!" Mrs. Hollis added.

"That would be cool, I could leave a good word about you in Billings!" I told her. Her eyes seemed to glow.

"Reed, she's not going into Billings!" Josh argued. He dropped his head back and groaned.

"What's Billings?" Tess asked.

"It's a way better dorm than your brother thinks it is." I said.

"Tell me more!" Tess begged. Her mother and I laughed and I begun.

"It's the best dorm you could live in at Easton, well of course it's for girls. It has better rooms, and the girls are uber popular." I said.

"Are you in Billing's Reed?" Mrs. Hollis asked interested.

"Mhm." I nodded and she smiled.

"I see why Josh doesn't want you in there! I mean you probably get all of the hot guys right? Like do guys totally flirt with you like all of the time?" Tess asked.

"Yes!" Josh answered for me. I looked at him and said,

"No!" I argued.

Josh sat up and I turned myself a little to him.

"Reed, are you serious? Their a billion of guys who drool over you." Josh pointed out and raised his eyebrows so they where under his curls.

I was silent in disbelief. I just shook my head and I didn't realize Tess and her mom where talking about it.

"I want to go! Enroll me for next year!" Tess said excitedly.

"That would be great! You just have to ask your sister if she's ok with you. You know how she's… in love is that what she said?" Mrs. Hollis started laughing.

"Yeah." Tess smiled. "I'm going to go ask her!" She then trotted up the stairs.

"Thanks Reed! We have to hang out later! There's so much I have to ask you and talk about!" She gushed then she let out an excited shriek, waved and was gone in a flash.

"She's so cute." I told them.

"I know, she's growing up fast." Mr. Hollis said sadly.

"What's with Tori?! She think's she's in love?" Josh asked.

"Apparently." Mrs. Hollis nodded.

"Well I'm going to go back to the home office, I think theirs a call I'm expecting from that hot tub guy. I'll talk to you guys later." Then Mr. Hollis was gone.

"I guess we're going to go then." Josh said. He got up and held out his hand. I took it and got up.

"Ok, we'll I'll see you too later. I'm going to go talk to the girls! Bye!" She hugged us both and then we left.

We got back to the house, and it seemed untouched Josh seemed to think that same because he shouted, "Lynn? Gia?" There was so answer. So he called Lynn, apparently they where staying in his aunt's town house next door now because him and Gia wanted to be 'alone'.

"Then we have a whole house to ourselves!" Josh smiled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and titled my head to the side.

"I think I have something in mind." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I smiled and soon we where kissing.

A few minutes later, we where laying on the couch. I was resting my head on Josh's shoulder and he was stroking my hair like he did earlier. Then he kissed my head. So I kissed his jaw. He laughed.

"What was that for?"

"A kiss for a kiss." I smiled and bit my lower lip.

"How about we make things even?" Then we started to make out. I didn't even remember where we where, because seconds later, my hair was starting to get tangled, and our shirts where riding up. I was so temped to just rip Josh's off. And I knew he was temped to do the same to me. I pulled away and Josh moaned.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"We're going to far." I said, me eyes just opening.

"It's fine." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Josh." I moaned.

"What?"

I looked into his eyes, I couldn't get enough of him. I didn't want to stop.

"…Just make sure I don't take your shirt off." I told him.

He laughed at me and nodded. "Same for you! Ok?"

"Got it." Then I leaned in and kissed him again. I didn't want to stop, so this whole thing lasted about an hour.

We finally broke apart, both out of breathe with sore lips. I laughed.

"Do you know how long that lasted?"

"Nope. But at least our vacation is off to a very good start." Josh smiled.

"Of course." I smiled.

"It's around dinner are you hungry?" He asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8." He smiled.

"Nah," I laughed. "I'm not hungry."

"Ok, I think I'm going to go upstairs, you coming?" Josh asked pulling his shirt down a little.

"Yeah," I grabbed his hand and got off of the couch.

I took a shower and got ready for bed, and my hair finally dried while I brushed my teeth. It was pulled back into a ponytail.

Josh came up from behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. That's how much more taller he was than me. I spit out my toothpaste and smiled. He laughed and kissed my collarbone. I turned my head to the opposite side and turned around in his arms.

"Are we going to bed or what?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist also, his still around mine.

"Yeah," He smiled. I put my chin on his chest. My heard was angled so I was looking up at him. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. Then I pulled away.

"Let's go then."

He grabbed my arm and led me to the bed. That night he wrapped his arms around me and for the first time in a long time, I felt completely safe while I was sleeping. No Sabine or Arians nightmares. Nothing. I was in the arms of the guy I loved.

And it was going to be like that forever.

* * *

**Hey! ok, it's 11 o'clock on Christmas Eve and I can't sleep so I just wrote away on this! I'm sorry it's probably containing grammar and spelling errors! But I'm getting tired, the Maine is keeping me up!! :] I was just typing away and before I knew it there was 5 pages! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry no more Noelle! I just realized that! I was still in the Josh Reed mood! But Noelle will come in!! trust me! **

**review!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	16. Tess

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the clock it was 9 in the morning. I turned around in my place to see if Josh was still there. I saw him sleeping still. His hands very close to me. I took them and started to play with them, soon enough, he moaned.

"Reed?" he asked opening his eyes and smiling.

"Good Morning sleeping head." I smiled and kissed him.

"Good Morning." He smiled and kissed me again. I smiled and leaned father in, wanting more of him. He pulled away once it started to get intense.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Sort of."

"Let's go get food." He said, sitting up.

"No, let's stay here for a while... together." I smiled at the last word.

"Ok." Josh raised his eyebrows and laid back down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his arms; I moved my hands up and down his muscular arms for a minute and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are we going to be doing today?"

"Hanging out," Josh shrugged.

"That's fine." I sighed. I kissed him again, and again, and again. Then I rolled on top of him. I don't even know why I did such a bold move, but I didn't even think about it before I did it. Josh just let me lay on him and continued to kiss me. But this time I pulled away, we where going too far. I smiled and got out of bed.

"Let's go get breakfast." I told him. He got out of bed also. We both walked downstairs, I was in my fleece pajamas and a tank top, and Josh was in his boxers and a white tank top. The kitchen in this townhouse was exactly like Josh's parents. The bar stools, and center island, the fridge and cupboards where even the same.

"What do you want for breakfast my love?" Josh asked as he looked in the fridge.

I walked up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he chuckled.

"I think we should have—" My phone rang and we both looked at it at the same time. I took my arms from Josh's waist and walked over to pick up the phone. Noelle's flawless face and perfect white smile showed up on the screen. I poked the answer button and placed the phone by my ear.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Reed! I can't believe I slept in so late the day you left." Noelle said.

"It's ok. At least I made it to New York in one piece." I smiled.

"Yeah. I read the note." She said casually.

"Why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" I asked her smiling. Josh looked over at me shocked and confused. I just smiled and went back to the conversation.

"Because, I didn't think that my St. Bart's kitchen was the best place for him to propose. So he said he'll do it later. In a better place. The rooms looked great, but I still made it up to him, I think you know how." Noelle said. I could hear the big fat smirk in her voice. I took a seat at the kitchen table. "He must have just left the ring there when we started making out."

I forgot about the last comment and went back to the whole room situation, "Like when? You know I helped him make this all possible." I told her.

"I know, and it was beautiful, but I just didn't want to say yes Dash I'll marry you in my kitchen. I know he could think of something much more creative. And I want you to help him. You know what I would like right?" She asked.

I don't know what the hell Noelle's would want. Wait! Didn't she say something about a beach? No, that was for her wedding.

"Yeah, I know what you would like." I lied.

"Great! Well, I'm going to go, later!" Then she hung up. I let out a big breathe came rushing out of my mouth. I set my phone down on the table with a _clunk_ and then let out a small moan.

Josh walked over to me and started rubbing my shoulders. Then he took the seat on the bar stool next to me and took my hand.

"What is this about an engagement ring?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Dash proposed to Noelle the night before I left, and I helped him plan it." I saw Josh tense up. "He really loves her, he doesn't care where he proposes but, she does. So we made this whole thing in her kitchen, and she didn't want him to officially ask her to marry him in her kitchen." I took a deep breathe and let it out. Trying to calm myself down.

"Reed, we're on break from school and Noelle is still stressing you out?" He asked.

"She's not stressing me out." I said.

"Reed." Josh said.

I looked into his blue concerned eyes. "Ok, she's stressing me out." I let out and dropped my head into my hands, and ran them over my face.

"Come here." He held his arms out, and I fell into them.

"I don't want you to get stressed to melt down mode ok?" He asked. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"I won't." I promised and sat up. I looked at him, my hair a little flipped over.

"Ok." He smiled then we kissed, which as usual turned out to making out. We moved over to the living room which looked just like his parents. Just the furniture was switched around a little.

We laid on the couch; Josh was on top of me. I was enjoying every seconds of everything on my mind quickly fading away. All that was left was Josh.

"Ehm." Someone was hovering over us. I could feel it now. We pulled our lips away from each other and looked over to see who it was. It was only Tess.

"Tess." Josh said annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ok, so Tori kicked me out of our room because I told her that Ryan Taylor isn't going to ask her out, because he already told this girl Amanda, and he was going to ask Liz Stellar out. And Amanda told Regina, and Regina told Mandy, and Mandy told my best friend Macy who told me! And so I was trying to explain that but she didn't believe me. So she kicked me out of our room." She said in a rush. Josh was now sitting next to me, and I was sitting with my feet behind me.

"So why are you here?" Josh asked.

"Because mom said that it would be a better choice to just have space from her because we're twins and you know, we spend all of our time together and she's like my best friend. But we spend way too much time together, so I'm thinking why only take measures to a different room? Then it hit me why not a whole different townhouse!" She smiled.

"Why did you pick our townhouse? Mom and Dad's have like 5 floors just take one and leave it with that." Josh said.

"But you don't see, we may be on different floors but we're still in the same townhouse." She pointed out.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Josh asked.

"Oh! Go on with what ever you two where doing, I'll just be upstairs watching TV! Ciao!" She smiled and waved she started to walk away then she stopped. "One more thing,"

"What?"

"Please tell me that's the amount of clothes you guys started out with on." She looked a little disgusted.

"Yes! Now go!" Josh shouted and pointed to the doorway that leads to the main foyer.

We listened to her run up the stairs and shut a door. I looked over at Josh. He looked at me.

"I'm so sorry. My sisters are ruining our trip." Josh apologized and dropped his head in his hands. I crawled over to him, and wrapped my arms around his strong waist.

"It's ok; it's not like their brats." I told him.

"But that's the thing. They are." Josh said.

"Josh, their not. And it's ok if they barge in once and a while but as long as we're together, its fine. Hey, I'm a little sister too, and trust me I annoy the hell out of my brother. But we still get along most of the time." I laughed.

"I guess you're right. What would I do without you?"

"I ask myself the same thing about you everyday." I told him. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was kissing him back in a flash and we where soon in the same position we where before his sister came in.

"Josh?" Tess' voice filled the room. Josh pulled back and groaned.

"What now Tess?"

"You're TV's broken." She said.

"Then go—"

"Josh, just let her watch TV down here." I told him. He looked at me with his eyes screaming "No!" but I gave him a look back telling him to cut her some slack once.

"Fine." Josh said unwillingly.

"Yay!" She shrieked and she took a seat next to me on the couch and turned on the TV. As she flipped through the channels, Josh wrapped his arm around me and pulled my close to him. But Tess just scooted closer to us. I smiled and looked at Josh; he looked like he wanted to kill himself. I smiled again and before I lay my head on his chest.

"I'm going to get popcorn!" Tess said and she was in the kitchen within seconds.

"She's reached the point where we fight non- stop." Josh told me.

"Just let her watch TV with us, how long cane it really take?" I asked. He sighed and kissed me. We kept kissing until we heard Tess' footsteps into the living room. Then we quickly pulled away and went back to just cuddling. Tess just came in and suspected nothing. But this time she sat on the love seat instead of on the same couch. We all just watched TV for a while. Then Josh kept looking over at Tess. And she would look over at us.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." Tess shrugged.

Only a like a half hour Reed. Half hour, you can do it.

Well, I can tell you one thing. It definitely was longer than a half hour. 3 hours, and the worst three hours of my life. Josh and Tess really can fight. I thought they where going to start wrestling on the floor in front of me. They seemed to fight about everything, channels, movie thoughts, characters, staring, anything. While I sat there in between them. The whole time.

So that night, we let Tess stay the night. She chose the room next to ours, and Josh just had to let it go.

I heard my phone ring while I was brushing my teeth; Dash's picture came up on the Caller ID. I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Reed, did you hear what she said?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, she didn't like it."

"Well I have a new idea; I'm going to propose at Hollis' party! On stage! In front of everyone! Noelle would love it!" He said excited.

"Ohmigod! Dash! That's perfect." I told him. Josh walked in the door and looked at me, with rage in his eyes.

"Uh, you keep planning, I have to go." I hung up the phone and walked over to Josh. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My sister is what's wrong! She doesn't like that brand of pillow; she has to have the one that's not too big or small. Or not too foamy or fluffy. She's so damn picky!" Josh shouted.

I could tell he was really mad. He never really swore unless he was really mad. That or,

"Did you take your pills today?" I asked.

"Damnit." He swore under his breath.

"Josh,"

"I'm sorry. That's why I've been on the edge. I'll just go downstairs and take them. I'll be right back." He left quickly and I was left standing there. Flashback, the day he was arrested. When he didn't take his medication. He was in quick mood swings, I was so scared. I turned off all of the lights and crawled in bed. I curled up in a ball and took a deep breath. About 5 minutes later, Josh came back he didn't turn on any of the lights, just took his pants and shirt off and got in bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"So about the Hollis Christmas parties." I said rolling over.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Who did?"

"Noelle, she said that she wasn't going to go to this party in St. Bart's for her family because she's going to be in New York too." I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry again. But hey, how about we get out of here and go shopping for a while? We can just hang out in the city." Josh suggested.

"I can't wait." I told him closing my eyes.

"Me too." He said. He then wrapped his arms around my waist like last night and pulled me to him. I kissed him and then fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Ok, so you know why Noelle didn't wear the ring. And I'm very happy with all of the great reviews everyone is leaving! I don't think there's that many spelling errors in here because I went over a few parts a couple of times. Please review for this chapter! Next chapter is shopping, then the party then Christmas eve! I'm so mad this story is behind on the whole Christmas thing. So I'll definitely update later today and probably tomorrow too! And just to let you guys know, I'm not going to have Dash fall for Reed, ever! I hate them together, I'm all Hollis over here. And it's kinda obvious by now because, well Dash is proposing to Noelle! :]**

**review!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	17. Shopping and the City

The next morning, I woke up to find that Josh was gone. I heard the water running and he probably was in the shower. I yawned, stretched and then got out of bed, I was going to go downstairs, but the door opened and out came Josh in his towel. He smiled when he saw me.

"Feeling better today?" I asked him.

"Much." He smiled and walked over to me. I kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

"We get to go shopping today." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's right." Josh laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can I come?" A voice asked. We both took our hands off of each other and looked at the person who was at the door. It was Tori.

"Ugh, why aren't you Tess?" Josh asked.

"Because I was born first. Hi Reed!" She left the conversation to happily greet me.

"Hey!" I smiled back.

"Well anyways, I came back to apologize for my behavior towards Tess. And I'm going to have her come back to our room." Tori shrugged.

"You are my hero." Josh laughed.

"I know she's a pain I'm happy I'm not that way." I took a seat, these Hollis siblings can talk for hours.

"Uh, you may want to reconsider that." Josh laughed at Tori.

"Whatever, but can I come shopping with you guys?" Tori asked again.

"Don't you have someone to be in love with?" Josh asked.

"Yes, and don't you too?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's already done." Josh smiled at me. And I just let out a laugh through my nose.

"Aw!" Tori said.

"Ok, seriously go!" Josh said. She left in a flash.

"Why are you so mean to your sisters?" I laughed.

"We went over this yesterday." Josh smiled, "Their just annoying."

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him. Soon enough, I forgot where I was for a while. That kiss was intense. I didn't bother on ending it. Then we heard a bang and two giggles. I pulled away but I didn't get to see what it was, because Josh said,

"Just ignore it,"

Then his lips where back on mine, and we where laying on the bed. Nothing really happened just us kissing and a few short stops to get a little bit of breath. The kiss was somehow different than any other; it was all the same somehow though. The love, the passion, our tongues searching each other's mouths. All the same to me.

I pulled away, out of breath so much I was just about to choke for air. But I didn't, that would be very embarrassing. I just looked into Josh's big blue eyes as our chest would rise and fall and repeat. We where both sitting up on our elbows, tucked into our side. He broke the support and laid down on his back. I just laid on my side, looking at him with my head resting on my hand. I just wanted to look at him staring at me and then the ceiling.

About 5 minutes later, our breathing was under control again. And I wanted to experience that kiss all over again. But I knew that if that lasted any longer, my top would be off. Josh looked at me again and took my free hand in his.

"I love you." He had a big smile on his face.

"You haven't said that in a while." I observed. "I like hearing it."

"Good, because it's true. And after everything we've been through, you know I will still never stop loving you right?" He asked.

"Well it depends, if you go get a new girlfriend." I pointed out frowning.

"That will _never_ happen again. It's you and me." He told me. "Forever."

"Forever." I nodded. He kissed my hand and clutched it in his. Neither of us wanting to stop the physical contact.

"Ohmigod! That's so sweet!" We heard someone say, it sounded muffled though.

"Tess, I can hear you breathing." Josh laughed.

"You too are so cute!" The muffled voice said again.

"We are aren't we?" I whispered to Josh. He chuckled, his voice filling the room. I smiled at the beautiful sound.

"We are." He was smiling.

"I think I'm going to take a shower so we can start our shopping spree." I laughed.

"Ok." Josh smiled and we kissed one more time before I went in the bathroom.

About an hour later, I was showered and dressed. I was wearing an outfit Noelle gave me while I was in the hospital. It was a pair of blue Miss Sixty jeans, a plain pink Chanel top, and to top it all off, a khaki Burberry trench with a traditional Burberry scarf. But I didn't have the trench or scarf on yet. I was applying my make up in the huge bathroom. It had tiled floors, a huge shower, and separate room for the toilet. There was a big counter with two sinks, a little TV, a magnify mirror. I was in heaven.

Josh walked in because I had the door wide open, and he knew I was putting on my make-up. He gave me a hug,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to finish up this." I said and applied some gloss. I smiled at my reflection. Noelle would be so proud.

"You look beautiful." Josh smiled. I smiled with him and said,

"Let's go!" I walked over to the bedroom, and grabbed my Chloe bag, my trench coat, and the scarf. I walked over to Josh, and grabbed his hand. We walked out of the room, down the hall and once we got to the foyer, we got on our coats and Josh shouted,

"Tess, Tori, we're leaving! Bye!" He shouted up the stairs. "Hurry, go!" Josh hissed and dragged me out the door. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be around them anymore."

"And you're dad said that you and your brother fight around this time of year. I would of never of guessed really it's your sisters!" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Josh chuckled and opened the passenger door of his car for me. I got in and set my bag on the floor by my feet. He got in and started to car. Within seconds, we where on our way to NYC. Our hands where entwined on the center console.

"Do you really want me to drive you around everywhere?" Josh asked.

"I don't care, if you want to you can. I got my licenses though." I told him.

"When?"

"It was the summer I turned 16, my dad finally took me a while after my birthday I only had a permit when I first started Easton. So I was excited." I smiled at the memory. Then I gasped.

"What?!" Josh asked worried.

"I forgot to call my mom when I got off the plane!" I said in a rush.

"Why didn't you call her?" Josh asked, looking at me for a second.

"Because, I was too busy making out with you when I first got here, remember?" I giggled.

"Yeah." Josh laughed. "You can call her right now."

"No, I'll just call her tonight,"

"Reed, really it's ok." Josh laughed.

"No, right now it's our time." I told him.

"It's not like I can kiss you or anything, I'm driving." Josh smiled, and glanced at me again.

"I think I see a red light up there. And I'm not sure if this is true, but I hear that's where you're supposed to stop the car and kiss your girlfriend." I smiled pointing to the red light.

Josh started laughing. "Too bad that red light just turned green!"

I smiled and looked out the window.

"Reed, call your mom." Josh told me.

"No it's our time. Red light right up never mind." I sighed.

Josh just laughed at me again. "Seriously Reed, call her."

I looked at the car ahead of us. A Toyota, just like my dad's. It was a sign.

"Fine." I let out a deep breathe and grabbed my phone. Soon enough it was against my ear, and my elbow was on the leather that was just next to the window.

"Reed! Thank god you're alright!" She shrieked in the phone.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't call you. I got busy… really busy." I smiled and looked at Josh, he smiled back at me.

"It's ok, are you having a good time so far?"

"Yes, I love it here. My host over here is very nice." I told her.

"Whose house are you staying at again?" My mom asked.

"My friend Josh." I said. I kept on looking forward at the car in front of us, reminding me why I called her.

"Your 'friend' huh?" My mom said suspiciously.

"Mom…" I whined. Did she have to do this right now?

"I'm sorry. I know he's more than a friend though Reed. And that's fine; you're old enough and responsible enough to stay at your boyfriend's house." I could hear the smile in her voice, and tears?

"Thanks and mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?" I asked feeling bad.

"I'm just so proud of the woman you've become." She said.

"Thanks mom." I smiled. "And, mom?"

"Yeah?" She sniffed.

"Could we… not tell dad?" I asked.

"About Josh? I won't tell him as far as he knows; you're just at a friends. And I think he's pretty sure it's a girl." She laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Well I think I'm going to go now." I told her.

"Ok, that's fine."

"I'll call you later, I promise." I guaranteed.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then. Bye Reed, I love you." She told me softly.

"Bye mom, I love you too." Then we both hung up. I tossed my phone back in my bag and laid back in my seat. "Ohmigod."

"It could not have been that bad." Josh smiled.

"I made her cry!" I shouted.

"How?"

"I told her that you where my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"So your parent's don't know about me? Or you don't want them to know?" Josh asked.

"I don't really want them to know?" I asked like it was a question.

"I feel so unwanted." Josh pouted.

"I didn't mean—"

"Reed, it's ok. I'm just kidding. You can tell your parents when ever you want. Just don't tell them about me when I propose." Josh smiled.

"Propose?"

"Yeah, did you hear a word I said this morning?" Josh chuckled.

"Every breath."

"I said we're going to be together forever. That means marriage Reed." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Oh." I said confused. How could I miss that? I talked about it before with Noelle.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"I'm sorry I brought that whole marriage thing up a little too quickly." Josh apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine. I mean, I would love to be with you forever." I told him.

Josh looked at me with a huge smile on his face. He looked back on the road. "Red light." he told me.

I looked at the light and smiled. Then I leaned in to kiss him. After our conversation, we had another kiss like the one this morning. But obviously not as long, and a lot more passionate because all of our feelings where being poured out in a short time. I could feel the cars pull ahead behind us, Josh pulled away feeling the same. Then he put his hand on the steering wheel and drove again.

"Wow." I said smiling.

Josh started laughing at me. He grabbed my hand again and held it there on the center console again. We drove up a wide street, with huge skyscrapers, advertisements for Broadway musicals, and stores had decorative windows involving Christmas and sales. I was in awe. Josh found a place to park at. There was snow on the ground, and a bunch of people walking up and down the sidewalks, and trying to catch taxis.

About 3 hours later, we put all of the bags in Josh's car. If we hadn't, then I we would have had a lot of bags to carry around. Next stop was Bloomingdales. I was putting all of the gifts on the Billings account. Josh kept on tell me that he wanted to pay for some of my gifts but I refused. He kept on offering though.

"Reed, I'm serious. You have to let me buy at least one present." He begged.

"No, Josh I'm not dating you because you have money, I'm dating you because I love you. I'm not taking your money." I protested.

"Reed, come on. Just one store! I'll buy everything you want!" He said. He was walking next to me, holding my hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down at me. "Please?"

"No!" I rejected his offer.

"Reed," Then before I knew it, I was against a brick column. Josh had both hands on the column. Giving me no place to escape. He was smiling when he said, "One store,"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's your money!"

"It's actually my dad's money." Josh said.

"That makes me feel even worse!" I bent over to free myself.

"That he gave me! To spend on you!" He told me jogging up to me.

"Your dad didn't give you money to spend on me." I didn't know why he wanted to pay for everything. I was fine on the Billings account. And I had an additional 900 left of the money I got. I should buy something with it to show him that I was fine.

"Reed, I'm serious." Josh said as we walked into Bloomingdales. "Who are you shopping for now?"

"Noelle." I said looking at a jacket on the center rack.

"Even though I despise Noelle beyond belief I will still buy her gift for you because I love you." Josh said. I was walking all over the place, but Josh was still following me very close, and talking to me. I looked up at him while I looked at a pair of shoes. I sighed.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Thank you!" Josh told me and kissed my head.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled Josh smiled. "So you just want to buy someone's present for me to show you love me?"

"And be a good boyfriend." Josh smiled.

"You're already a great boyfriend." I smiled and turned around so my back wasn't facing him. "You're the best boyfriend any girl could ever wish for."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Since when did you become so conceded?" I asked laughing.

"I'm not conceded. But I do have an amazing girlfriend myself." Josh said taking both of my hands.

"Really? Are you talking about me? I'm like the worst girlfriend." I sighed and turned around.

"Do you think that if you where the worst girlfriend I would be with you this long?" He asked.

"Maybe you just feel bad for me."

"Why do you think you're so horrible?" Josh asked turning me to face him again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. I was a horrible girlfriend. Now that I think about it.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your place." I told him. "I have to buy Noelle something."

"Ok." Josh sighed. I grabbed his hand and brought him around the store, I finally found the cutest black BCBG shirt for Noelle. I knew she would love it. I walked up the cash register.

"Is this all for today?" The lady asked.

"Yup."

"That's a total of $106." She said.

"Ok." I went to pull out my Billings card but before I knew it, the lady was gift wrapping the shirt and handed it to me in a _Medium Brown Bag. _I was so happy all of my shopping was over with.

"Ohmigod!" I gasped as we walked out of the store.

"What is it? Did you loose something?" Josh asked me.

"No, I just haven't gotten a gift for you." I said.

"I don't need a gift. And besides, you already bought me those paint brushes, it's hard to top that amazing gift." Josh pointed out as we crossed the street.

"But I was assigned to get you that gift. It wasn't out of free will." I reminded him.

"How about, you just be you for the rest of the vacation. That would be the perfect gift." He smiled.

"That's a horrible gift." I complained.

"I would like it." He said.

"I'll just buy something online." I shrugged.

"Ok then." Josh said.

"Did you get me a gift?" I asked.

"Yes I did. When you where in St. Bart's." Josh said.

"Is it a good gift?" I asked.

"I wouldn't settle for less than amazing when it comes to you." He smiled.

"Ok." I sighed. I should really get him an amazing gift too. Maybe something to go with those paint brushes.

"One more store right?"

"To buy my dress? Yeah." I said. We went into Sacks 5th Avenue and I picked out the most gorgeous dress. It was a Jay Godfrey Estelle Ruffled Silk Dress. It was black, with a silk ruffle on the top. It was up to my knees, sexy yet appropriate. I walked out of the dressing room with black Cole Haan patent sling backs on. I loved the look, now all that was left is the approval of Josh.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He just looked at me, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"You hate it?" I asked.

"No! I love it! I'm just concerned…" He trailed off.

"Is it that it's black?" I asked.

"No, it's not the dress. It's the fact that I won't be able to keep my hands off you all night." He smiled and I laughed at him.

"Well maybe you could get a sexy suit and we'll be even." I raised an eyebrow smiling.

"I just might, it's going to have to be one hell of a suit though." Josh chuckled. I smiled and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"I think you have to will power to not attack me until everyone's gone." I told him and poked his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"I think, I'll find us a place to just you know go to for like five… ten minutes. To l catch up because you know, we're probably going to be split up in the night." Josh explained.

I just laughed. "You're probably going to be with me the whole time. And besides, where would we really 'catch up'? I asked.

"The coat closet's pretty big." Josh smiled.

I smiled and laughed through my nose. I leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and I twisted myself so I was practically straddling him. Then I pulled away.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in a public changing room, you are aware of that right?"

"Uh, yeah." Josh said.

"We can save the kissing for the red lights." I smiled.

Josh chuckled. "Ok, get off of me then."

"You make it sound bad." I giggled and got off of him. "I'm going to change."

"Ok."

I walked back into the dressing room and hung the dress back up, I quickly put my clothes back on and walked out with the dress and shoe box.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." I replied and he took the shoebox. I found his hand and he gave mine a squeeze. I looked up at him and he smiled. We bought the dress and shoes, no Josh bought it. Then we left.

We where in the car on our way home a half hour later. We ate at a restaurant in downtown and I was falling asleep in the passenger seat. Josh's hand was on my knee and mine was on top of his. He soon clutched our hands together and rested them both on my knee. My phone's ring tone woke me up. I moved my head to the side and moaned. I picked it up out of my bag and gave it to Josh.

"Answer it." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Hello?" Josh must have answered the call. He was a great boyfriend.

"Yeah it is, but Reed's sleeping. No, no, we are on our way back from the city. Yeah Noelle she bought you a gift. Yeah, well I'm going to go. No I'm not going to wake her up. No, ok bye."

Josh placed the phone on the console and I smiled. I took his hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled again opening my eyes a little.

"Anytime." Josh said. "Reed, go to sleep I'll take anymore calls that you get."

"Don't answer the ones from my house phone, or my mom, or my dad, or my brother, Scott. I don't really care right now." I told him. But really I didn't want them to be shocked that my boyfriend was answering my phone. And with Scott or my dad, they would just jump to conclusions. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Got it. Now really, go to sleep." Josh told me.

And so I did, still holding his hand.

"Reed, Reed." I heard Josh's voice. I opened my eyes slowly to see his face.

"What?" I asked.

"We're home. Do you want me to carry you inside?" He asked chuckling.

"No, it's ok." I said and got myself out of the car. Josh just wrapped his strong arms around me and led me inside. When we got to our bedroom, I was awake a little more. So I got to change into my pajama's while Josh went to check if Tess or Tori where here.

"Nope, their gone." Josh said. "Thank god."

I just gave him a closed smile. I didn't even brush my teeth, I quickly brushed my teeth and fell onto the bed. Josh chuckled and came and laid next to me.

"Reed?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Why do you think you're a horrible girlfriend?"

I scooted closer to him, we where both laying on our sides facing each other, very close now. "Because." I sighed. "I'm always leaving, I sometimes put Billings first, and my friends, and I get drunk, and I just… am so disappointing." I said, a few tears streamed down my face. I just realized what I said, I'm worse than a horrible girlfriend, the worse one could ever be stuck with. Then I really started to cry. Ok mood swing much?

"I'm sorry Josh!" I blubbered.

"Reed," Josh pulled me to him and I put my head on his chest, his arms where wrapped around me protectively. I just laid there and cried.

"Reed, you're none of those things. Not anymore." He told me kissing my head. Then he whispered in my ear, "That was all a while ago. That wasn't you. That wasn't my Reed." Josh told me. But his voice mixed with his kindness made me cry more.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that." I told him finally calming down a little.

"It's ok, we found ways to be together. And you where just lost. But you're all good now. Now, you're the best girlfriend."

"So I wasn't before?" I asked.

"No, you where. Just not as great as you are now." Josh said. "Hey, it's ok Reed. Don't cry."

"I feel so bad though." I told him, the tears just slowly falling down my cheeks. He just nodded and we laid there for a few minutes then he broke the silence,

"I love you Reed." He told me.

"I love you too." I said, I looked up at him and smiled before I went in and kissed him. I was half out of it so I was happy when I felt his soft lips on mine. We continued to kiss for a while. Then we stopped and I couldn't sleep.

"I seriously can't sleep now." I laughed.

"Then I'll stay up until you do." Josh told me.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, I don't want you to be up all alone." He told me.

"Ok."

So we sat there until 12 midnight talking about everything and nothing. It sounds cheesy and over used, but it was actually nice.

Because we didn't have to wait for a red light to kiss.

* * *

**OMG! This is _the _longest chapter I've _ever _written/typed on Fan Fiction! I'm so proud of myself! 9 pages long! I hope you guys liked it! It's all Josh and Reed! I told you I would update again, it jsut took longer than I thought! And Reed's dress is real and it's on Sacks website! So if you want you can look at it, and the shoes. I still can't get over the fact...9 pages! I hope you guys really enjoyed it, I worked hard. I think I'm even sweating!LOL! But it's ok, I'm just waiting for this guy I like to sign on to AIM! :]**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	18. Dinner

I woke up the next morning, feeling surprisingly well. I turned over to look at the clock. It was 12 in the afternoon. Josh and I stayed up until 3 in the morning. When I turned back over to face Josh, I saw his blue eyes open and looking at mine.

"Hey." I smiled. And cuddled up to him.

"Hey." He lifted my chin and kissed me. I pulled my chin back down to my chest and rested my head on his chest.

"What's today?" I asked.

"The day before Christmas Eve." Josh smiled.

"Oh, ok." I yawned.

"Do you want to get up?"

"I'm still tired." I told him.

"Ok, I'll go make breakfast, and you can sleep. I'll even bring it up here.

"That's a big problem." I told him looking at him now.

"Why? What's better than breakfast in bed?" Josh chuckled.

"I can only sleep if you're here too. That's what's better than breakfast in bed." I told him. He kissed me then and I scooted up so our faces where parallel. I continued to kiss him and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Josh? Reed?" Someone shouted.

"It's my mom." Josh whispered. We both got out of bed, Josh put on some clothes and I brushed my teeth. We both answered the door.

"I'm sorry; did I wake you guys up?" Mrs. Hollis asked.

"No, no it's ok." I told her, Josh just nodded.

"Oh, well we're all going out to dinner tonight. I really want you guys to come! I had so much fun the other day talking to you guys. And Tess and Tori just can't stop talking about Reed! They love you." She smiled. I smiled also and she continued. "Well I'll leave and let you guys get breakfast. Bye!" Then she hugged us both and left.

"They love me." I said sweetly and smiled leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry."

"Josh!" I laughed and slapped him arm.

"What?"

"That's mean! You should love your sisters too!" I told him.

"You know what's mean?" He had a twinkle in his eye.

"What?"

"That you're this far away from me." He smiled and slowly started to walk over to me.

"It it a pretty big doorframe. I said, once he got so close, I looked up to inspect the frame. Josh wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and my collarbone.

"If this is just on a normal basis, what's going to happen when I wear that dress?" I asked him smiling huge.

"I don't know. I just might go crazy." Josh smiled and kissed my collarbone again.

"As long as you don't break any furniture." I laughed and lowered my head. I looked at Josh and kissed him on the lips. "We should go get that breakfast." I told him.

"Are you still tired?" He asked me.

"No, I'm awake." I smiled and took his hands from around my waist and pulled him downstairs. We had eggs, pancakes, sausage, and orange juice.

"Wow, you're a great chef." I smiled after I swallowed a bite of sausage.

"Really, all I had to do was take the two trays out and heat them up in the microwave." Josh laughed.

"That works." I giggled.

We finished the food and washed the dishes. After, we took showers and got ready for dinner at 5. I wore a white Chanel top and 7 for all mankind jeans. I was going to top the outfit off with my new UGG boots.

It was only 4 when we where already. So we sat on the couch, no TV or iPod on. Just us and the beautiful sun.

"Are you going to be fighting with your sister the whole time?" I asked Josh. I was laying on his chest, on my back and playing with his fingers. He laughed at me and said,

"I'll try my best for you."

"Ok." I replied.

I heard a vibrating noise and knew it wasn't my cell phone, it had to be Josh. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Hey. Yeah we're just hanging out. Ok, we'll go to then Bye." Josh hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Let's go." He said.

I got up off of him and walked over to the foyer. I grabbed my bag and jacket, and Josh got his jacket. We entwined our hands and walked out. It was snowing, and a beautiful sight outside. In croton, the snow looked gray. But here, it was pure white, and against the city lights, it was breath taking.

"I love it when it snows." Josh smiled.

"Me too." I agreed.

He held open my door, shut it when I got in and then jogged over to the other side of the car.

"Let's do this." Josh smiled and backed out of the driveway.

About 15 minutes later, we where in a restaurant and getting seating. Tess wanted to sit next to me, so I let her.

"So Reed," She asked as she unraveled the napkin around her silverware.

"So Tess," I said and I placed my napkin on my lap and she did seconds later. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Why do you even like my brother? He's just so weird." She shook off the thought and gave me a weird look.

"I like your brother for a lot of reasons," I told her feeling my face turn a shade of light pink.

"Trust me; I don't want to hear them all." Tess laughed.

"Reed? How do you know when you're in love?" Tori asked me.

"Tor, I thought you already where in love." Josh chuckled.

"Well I just want to make it clear," Tori sighed. "I'm not so sure he likes me anymore."

"Well, how do you know?" Tess asked.

"You know it because when ever you see that person; you two are the only ones in the room. And you just feel this feeling. Trust me, you'll know." Josh smiled. He just told that to Tori and Tess, but he was looking at me the whole time.

"Ah! I'm not in love! How do I get in love?! I need answers!" Tori shouted.

"Tori, you don't know anything about love. Just wait until you're older." Mr. Hollis told her strictly.

Josh widened his eyes at her and then took my hand under the table. Then he let go of my hand and traced his knuckle down the hem of my jeans. It's something he hasn't done since like last year.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Tori asked, taking a sip of her water.

We looked at each other. I don't even know I tried to do the math.

"When did we start?" Josh asked.

"Like, last Thanksgiving." I said.

"So… about a—"

"Well back in October—" I was going to remind him about the Legacy, we weren't together for almost a month then.

"We've been together ever since last Thanksgiving." Josh interrupted my sentence with his own statement. Then he took my hand under the table and squeezed it. I smiled at him, and he had the same smile for me on.

Soon Gia and Lynn came, along with our food. The whole family ordered one big dish that we all put onto our plates. It was delicious but I was so tired by the end. But everyone was laughing and talking. So I decided to try to stay up.

"Hey Reed?" Gia asked me, she came up and bent over a bit so we where almost eye level.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to the bathroom with me?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." I scooted the chair out and got up. We then started for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I just can't go alone. It's a phobia." Gia smiled.

"It's ok! I was actually about to go myself." I smiled.

I came out to wash my hands and Gia was already there waiting for me.

"Are you excited about the Hollis Christmas party or what?" She asked applying more lipstick.

"I am, I just bought a dress the other day. Josh loves it." I smiled, remembering his reaction in the store.

"That's great! I did the same I was shopping in Boston for one, but only New York has the best shopping, so I waited until the day we got here!" She smiled.

I laughed, "That always works."

Then we came out of the bathroom laughing, I saw a huge smile on Josh's face as I sat back down.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, no fights broke out and everyone was so nice to each other. It was nothing like dinner in my family. But now we where back in our room, getting ready for bed.

"My cousin Hunter is coming tomorrow, you know the exact day of the party. He always does this. And he'll bring a girl that he just met a few weeks ago, and she'll be gorgeous." Josh told me as I walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting on a chair in the bedroom.

"Gorgeous?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You're my girl." Josh insured me.

I just smiled. I was so excited, Noelle was going to be here tomorrow, and Dash was going to propose to her.

"Ohmigod." I gasped.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Dash, he's proposing tomorrow, at your party. Did I totally forget to tell you this?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Reed, he's proposing tomorrow?! At the party?" Josh clarified.

"On stage. In front of everyone." I added.

"Wow," Josh said.

"I know, bold right?" I asked, placing shirt in the laundry bin.

"Yeah." Josh sighed. "So in front of everyone?"

"Yup, on stage, for everyone to see. He's probably thinking that, that way it's impossible for Noelle is turn him down." I shrugged and walked over to Josh. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." I bit my lower lip and sat on his lap. I placed my head on the spot between his shoulder and neck and he held me. It was just right. As if we fit together perfectly. I smiled.

"I love you." I told him and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and said,

"I love you too." Then he kissed me on the lips.

We got into bed a few minutes later, then something crossed my mind.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why did you tell your sisters that we have been together since Thanksgiving?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Because, when we weren't together, I still loved you. And we knew that some day we would be together again. And I didn't hate you, and I knew you didn't hate me." Josh told me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But I didn't know if you would ever take me back." I whispered.

"But I did, so we can just forget about it. And pretend I never went out with Ivy, or kissed her, or liked her. Because my love for you is much more powerful." Josh told me. He looked me dead in the eye as he said this. Tears started to prickle in them, but they didn't fall.

"And I'm never going to be with anyone else." Josh smiled.

"Neither am I." I promised.

"So we've been together ever since Thanksgiving." Josh said.

"Ok." I gave him a closed smile and closed my eyes. He kissed me and then we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Cute huh? lol, well i think it is. It was like 4 pages long. It'll do. Thanks to everyone to who leaves great reviews. I love reading them! Ok, so update for next chapter, it's the big Hollis party. And I have a question, is Hunter a cousin or a brother? I'm not sure. But in here he's a cousin. And everyone's going to be there. It'll be a really long one so you're in for a treat :] review plz**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	19. The Hollis Christmas Eve Party

The next morning I woke up and got ready just like any other day. But today was the party, one I was looking forward to very much. Josh had told me that Tess and Tori wanted me to come over and help them get ready.

"I'll just tease you some more." I told him.

"How?" He chuckled.

"I can come out in my dress in public, and you'll go nuts that you can't make out with me." I teased.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll have you in that coat closet." Josh laughed. I laughed at him and smiled. He was too good.

"Sure. You keep thinking that." I smiled; he returned it with an equally sized one. He walked over to me and kissed me right on the lips. I smiled and pulled away.

"Come on, we have to go eat, then we have to—" I rambled on but Josh interrupted me.

"Relax? Hang out? Chill? Kiss?" Josh smirked, with both hands on my shoulders.

"No, no making out today." I told him. "Not until tonight that is..." I smirked. Josh smiled and hugged me. I laughed. "You can't stop me from kissing you." Josh smiled again and kissed my neck. I turned back to the mirror in the bathroom and finish putting on my make up. But he still kissed my neck. "Josh." I moaned. "Yes?" He asked. "Stop." I told him. "Why?" "Because I can't finish putting my make up without totally attacking you if you keep doing that. And then we're behind schedule." I told him. "Reed, it's 10 in the morning. The party isn't until four. We have 6 hours." Josh told me. He looked at me with wanting eyes. I just gave him an unsure look. Then I looked him up and down. His biceps, to his pecks, and my eyes ended on his abs. Then I looked back up in his eyes.

"Fine." I smiled. I got up from the chair and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around those strong abs of his. He put his hand on my butt and I smiled. I looked into his eyes.

"Happy?"

"Very." He smiled, looking back into my eyes. I kissed him then, because I couldn't wait any longer. Josh sat me down on the counter. I still kissed him though, sitting on the edge of the counter. I was on the very edge, trying to get as much of my body as I could on Josh's. Major heat of the moment.

I pulled away from Josh and smirked. "That's all for today!" I teased. Then I jumped off the counter, re-did my make up a little, and of course brushed my hair.

"What?" Josh loudly hissed.

"Well, not until tonight when everyone's gone. And we're alone." I told him, seriously.

"Got it." Josh said then he left the room.

I got the dress ready in a bag so I could take it over to the main townhouse. All the girls where going to get ready together. Josh was getting out his pillbox when I came in the room. He shoved all of the pills into his mouth at once and then gulped them down with water. I came up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. It was hard, muscle.

"When do I have to be over at your parents?" I asked.

"Uh, I think their starting to get ready at like 2." Josh told me. Taking my hands from around his waist, and put them around his neck for me. I smiled. He protectively put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Filling most of the gap between us. "Thanks for hanging out with my sisters, they really like you." He told me.

"Oh, your welcome, and I don't care. Their cool." I smiled.

"That's good." He smiled. The rest of the morning we got breakfast, took a break from the schedule for a while and watched TV. I took a shower and it was 1:50 when I was ready to leave for Josh's parent's townhouse. I wore my trench coat that I was starting to love very much, and slipped on some boots. I had the dress and shoes in a bag. Josh drove me over to the house because he didn't want me walking in the snow. "Thanks." I said when he stopped in front of the house.

"Anytime, they live so close." We both started cracking up.

"Well, I'll see you at 4." I shrugged.

"See you at 4." Josh repeated. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered to him while we where still close from the kiss.

"I love you too." Josh smiled. Then he leaned in for another kiss. Then another, and another. We just kept on kissing. I completely lost track of time. I pulled back.

"Josh, I really have to go now." I pointed at the clock.

"No." Josh whined.

"I'm sorry." I smiled. I gave him one more kiss and said bye before I opened the door and walked out. Josh didn't take off until I was at the doorstep and the door opened. It was Tess, and smiled instantly when she saw me.

"Reed!" She shouted. "Reed's here!" She shouted again, I walked inside and took off my boots and jacket. "Come on! We're upstairs." Tess told me. I followed her upstairs into what I assumed was her and her sister's room. The walls where painted glossy pink and white. It looked like wallpaper. There was beautiful white furniture everywhere. It looked like our townhouse room, but more decorated and girly. I smiled.

"I love your room."

"Thanks, we just got it re done." Tess smiled. I saw Gia and Tori sitting at what looked like a hair and make up table. It all looked so girly.

"Reed!" Tori and Gia both hugged me. "Thank god your here! I need help with these two!" Gia laughed. I smiled.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Tori wants her hair done in this bun thing she found in this magazine. And me and Tess can't do it just the two of us alone. We need another set of hands!" She laughed.

"What does it look like?" I asked. Tess handed me a magazine folded over, I looked at the page and found the bun she wanted. It was very complex.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"That's was Gia said too." Tess smiled.

"Well let's get to work." I told them. We all took a side around Tori's hair and did our best to make it identical to the magazine.

"So what's up?" Gia asked.

"When do you guys have to be back at school?" I asked.

"I have to go back on the 5th," Tess sighed.

"I'm not back until the 12th I think." Gia said.

"Oh, same here." I smiled.

"That's cool; we all so have to go hang out before we go back though." Gia suggested.

"Of course." Tess and Tori said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Reed?" Tori asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was twirling a chunk of hair and passed it over to Gia.

"What took you so long to get out of that car?" She giggled. I laughed, trying to cover up my slight blush.

"Your older brother just can't get enough of me." I smiled.

"He really likes you, I can tell." Tess added. "He looks at you, like..." Tori trailed off.

"You just don't know how to describe it huh?" Gia smiled.

"Yeah." Tess said.

I just blushed. I can't believe we where actually talking about this.

"Josh is a cutie." Gia smiled. "Lynn talks about him a lot."

"They both talk about you two a lot!" Tess laughed, I smiled.

"Ohmigod," Gia gasped. "I think we did it." She smiled.

She was right; the bun on Tori's head was just like the one in the magazine. The same twist, and twirls. And the shape was the same. Tori already had make up on, and she looked like she was 16.

"Wow. Tor, you look amazing." Tess smiled.

"I know! I love it! Thank you so much you guys!" She said.

"What are you going to do with your hair Tess?" I asked her.

"I'm just going to straighten it." She told me. It seemed like she really didn't want to. Like she would somehow out shine her older sister.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Oh, I want to see the dresses!" Tori squealed.

"Oh! I'll go first!" Tess volunteered. She unzipped the bag around the dress. She revealed a dark gold dress. It had a gold bow in the middle that wrapped around. And little black circle things that looked like flowers, where by the scalloped neckline.

"That's adorable!" Gia said.

"It's Betsy Johnson, my favorite designer. It was like 450." Tess smiled she turned.

"I'm next!" Tori shouted and she got out of her make up chair and reached for a bag similar to Tess' in her closet. She showed us an emerald halter dress. It was much more sophisticated than Tess'. It was a really pretty dress.

"What happened to fun dresses this year?!" Tess shouted.

"I really liked this dress, and mom said it looked good on me!" Tess said.

"Trader." Tess scoffed.

"Whatever, you'll get over it." Tori smiled.

"Maybe I won't." Tess shot back.

"Ok, girls don't fight." Gia said.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

"Gia, now let's see your dress." I smiled.

"Ok," Gia walked over to the hook and brought over a dress. It was tints of brown. It would look great against her tan skin.

"It's a BCBGMAXAZRIA Metal Taffeta Strapless Jersey Dress." She read off of the tag. She smiled.

"That's gorgeous!" I told her. It really pretty, I was starting to think my dress wasn't very adequate.

"Where did you get it?" Tess asked holding the material with her sister.

"Bloomingdales!" Gia giggled.

I smiled, these girls where great to be around. All of this talk about fashion reminded me of Noelle. And Noelle reminded me of the proposal. What if she absolutely hates it? And she gets really pissed at me? I can't afford that.

"Now let's see Reeds!" Tess smiled. They all gathered around as I took the dress out of the protective bag and showed it to them. It actually looked pretty good.

"I love it! It'll look great on you!" Gia told me.

"We all have great taste in fashion!" Tori clapped. I laughed along with Gia.

"Let's all put our dresses on! I can't wait any longer!" Tess shouted.

We all laughed as we went separate ways to change. I got on my dress and slipped on the shoes. I bought the shoes; I told Josh I wasn't sure if I should wear them. But I brought another back up pair. Just in case.

"Gia?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"Which shoe?" I held out both shoes in front of her. She smiled.

"Uh… I would go with those." She pointed to the Chanel shoes I picked out for back up.

"I like those too." I smiled.

"The silk bow will look great with your dress!" She told me.

"Thanks," I slipped the shoes on and looked in the mirror. Gia and I looked great. But Gia looked a whole lot better than I did.

"You look so pretty." I told her, stepping back to get a good look.

"You look amazing too! I don't know many people who can pull off that dress!" Gia told me.

"Thanks. But your dress is color." I told her, turning back to the mirror. "Mine's like boring."

"Your shoes spicy it up, so it looks sexy." She said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Not at all and most people wear colors like what we're wearing to the Hollis parties. I've been to one before. And it's really peaceful. Like no one wears anything like what Tess is wearing." She laughed.

"She'll look good in it though." I laughed with her. It felt good to just talk and bond with another girl. I've been with Josh the whole time I've been here. And don't get me wrong, I love Josh. But he can't give me fashion advice. He's a guy.

"I'm ready!" Tess called out. She stepped out of her bathroom with her beautiful dress on and black heels.

"Tess, you look so pretty!" I gasped.

"I know! I love it! And those shoes are adorable!" She complimented.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

Next out was Tori, she looked even better. The emerald dress shone in the light and her black heels where high. She looked about 17 now.

"Wow. Tori." Gia gasped.

"You look so old!" Tess added. "But in a good way!"

"You look amazing." I told her.

"Thanks! You guys look great too!" Tori told us. "I love those shoes, Reed."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We all where getting the last touches of our make up on. I was done and curling my hair, a little bit. It was looking good.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me." Mrs. Hollis said.

Tess opened the door and smiled.

"Tess, you look adorable!" Mrs. Hollis said.

"Thanks." Tess said.

"You all look amazing! However, we have to get downstairs; people are starting to get here. Actually a lot of people." Mrs. Hollis pointed to the window.

We all went over to it and watched as limos drove onto the circle driveway, stopped. The drivers got out, opened the door and people came out with dates. Then the driver took off, and so on.

"Well, let's go then." Gia smiled. I got a pinching feeling in my stomach. I had no idea why. Therefore, I just followed Gia downstairs, with the girls trailing behind.

"It's in the ballroom." Gia told me.

There is a ballroom, in a townhouse? That is one of the most craziest things I have ever heard. But hey, we're dealing with people one-step down from royalty.

Gia stopped at the door; she turned around, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" We said at the same time. We smiled and walked into the ballroom. It was already crowded with some people. I didn't see Josh, so I stuck near Gia.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as if she could read my mind.

"I don't know, maybe their over by the—" I was cut off when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hey sexy." I heard Josh's voice. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Hey handsome." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. I pulled away but he just brought my lips closer to his by pulling my chin. He dipped me back a bit and held onto me. He finally pulled away and smiled. I stood up straight again and smiled too.

"No more of that." I told him.

"Fine." Josh smiled. "Hey you changed your shoes."

"Yeah, I was right about the other ones. I think I'm going to take them back or something."

Josh shrugged and started playing with my fingers.

"Take what shoes back?"

"Oh the ones I bought."

Wait that was not Josh. That was… Noelle!

"Noelle?" I asked. I turned and saw her close.

"Hey!" She hugged me and smiled. "Merry Christmas eve."

"Hey! And merry Christmas Eve to you too." I asked. "When did you get here?"

"Well we flew in last night, and got here at like 12." Noelle told me. "Hey Hollis."

"Hey Noelle. I'm going to go over and talk to Lynn." Josh kissed me and left.

"You two seem to be getting along very well. I saw that hot kiss from the door." Noelle smirked. I could feel myself blushing.

"So where are you staying?" I asked changing the subject.

"Dash's house just out of the city." Noelle told me.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I love those shoes by the way." Noelle smirked.

"Thanks," I said looking down at my shoes. "So where's your date?" I asked.

"Dash just like ditched me at the door, he didn't even say good-bye." Noelle rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You'll probably see him again." I told her, watching people gracefully walk through the doors. I saw a familiar head of Astrid.

"Noelle, look!" I told her, I pointed to Astrid and she turned around.

"Oh, finally another Billings member." Noelle smiled.

We walked up to Astrid, who was holding hands with Trey. They walked in smiling.

"Reed!" She squealed. She gave me a big hug. "And Noelle," She gave Noelle a hug and then started to talk in her British accent. "How are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm great." Noelle told her. "I'm going to try to find Dash. He's pissing me off." Then she left.

"How has your vacation been?" I asked her. "You look amazing!"

"It's been great; I ended up going to Maui with Trey. It was beautiful there. And thanks!" She smiled.

"I just got back from St. Bart's with Noelle." I told her.

"How long where you there?" She asked.

"About 5 days." I laughed. "I came home early because I missed Josh."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I bet he's been spending ever minute with you." Astrid smiled.

"I am." I heard Josh say. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Hey Josh!" Astrid smiled.

"Hey Astrid! Where's Trey?"

"Oh, he's just over there talking to Gage." She pointed.

"Ok thanks," Josh left and I watched him walk up to Trey and give him a man hug. I laughed with Astrid.

"I love your dress!" I told Astrid. It was a mini dress that was brown and went up just below her knees.

"Thanks, you look amazing in yours too!" She said. Noelle and me where wearing black dresses.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Soon everyone was here. The party was all-calm. No loud music, no big drunks, no weird lights, no grinding. Nothing bad. I haven't been to a party like this in a long time. In addition, I was actually enjoying myself. All of the Billings girls where talking in globs. Noelle and me where in the center of the glob. We where talking to a bunch of people about the same topic. We where all sipping glasses of champagne. I was only having a top of three drinks if I really wanted to. I did not want to get drunk here and make a fool out of myself.

There was Christmas music softly playing in the air. Now and then, you would hear a group of people laugh and chuckle about something. There was pretty much all of the Hollis family and Easton. Mixed with Lynn's school, Tess and Tori's school, and friends of the Hollis'. There were many people, but everyone spaced out in the big room. So no sweating from the body heat or bumping into each other. It was going by very smoothly. The whole room was gold and white. It was breathe taking. There was gold fabric draped in swoops on the walls. Moreover, there where people walking around with trays of food and drinks for people to take.

The girls started to space out and go in different directions. Astrid, Constance, and me where talking about our vacations and while I was listening to Constance talk about her and Whit, someone came up from behind me and kissed my neck. I knew it was Josh. So I turned around and looked up to see his face.

"Hey!" I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Hey, come on!" Josh took my hand and led me to the other side of the ballroom. There was a door that almost blended into the wall. He opened it and we where out in the hallway of his parent's townhouse.

"Where are we going?" I asked laughing as he pulled me along with him.

"You'll see." Josh smirked and continued to lead me down the hall.

We finally where in the foyer, Josh showed me a door and started smiling. I gave him a confused smile.

"It's a door." I told him.

"I know that, open it." He told me.

I opened the door and looked inside. It was a huge closet… filled with coats. I started to laugh, remembering Josh's idea on taking me to the coat closet to make out.

"Let's go!" Josh took my hand and tried to drag me in there.

"Josh." I stopped him.

"What?"

"We're not going to make out in a coat closet." I smiled.

"Yes we are!" Josh chuckled. "I haven't seen you all night."

"The night's still young." I told him smiling.

"Reed…" He pleaded. I looked into his eyes, even though I shouldn't. It was the reason I gave in this morning.

"No," I told him sighing.

"Reed, come on. I really want to kiss you." Josh told me.

"Josh, I told you that tonight, we can make out ok?" I said then I whispered. "But our 'night' will be Christmas night. I promise." I swore.

"Reed, just come in here. We can't fight out here." He said looking at all of the people still coming.

I turned around, there are people still coming. I looked back at Josh.

"Fine." I mumbled. I followed Josh into the coat closet and he shut the door behind us. The coat closet was like a big T. There was a main strip that stopped and went two ways. Josh walked up to me once the door closed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him like he usually does.

"What have you been doing all night?" He asked me.

"Talking to the Billings girls." I told him. "What about you?"

"Gage can talk about himself for hours. But I barely listened." He smiled. I smiled also and looked down.

He took my chin and pulled it up so he could look in my eyes.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet." He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm just trying not to give into your abilities." I told him with a smirk.

"My abilities?" Josh asked taking a step back, raising his eyebrows adorably, and smiling.

"Yes, your abilities to want you more than I already do." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, what can I say? It just comes natural." Josh told me holding my hips.

"Ya ya." I smiled. Damn he was hot. No, Reed, you are going to be carried away if you start making out with him. Do not!

"You want me." Josh smiled.

"You already knew that though." I pointed out.

"I know." Josh smiled.

"You aren't going to be some sleazebag and try to get me in bed tonight are you?" I asked him. Giving him eyes that made him look a little offended.

"No! Reed," He put his hands on my arms and leaned back to look into my eyes. "Love, like what we have, _is_ about being _cute_ and stupid together not being in _bed _together." Josh told me. Looking me dead in the eye. Making sure, I was reading this.

He always found the most beautiful ways to tell me how delicate I was to him. And how much he cared about me, and our relationship. I smiled, "You are truly the world's best boyfriend." I told him.

He smiled. "Come here." Then he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me quickly to him. Before I knew it, his lips where on mine and we where making out. I wrapped arm around his neck and kissed him back. He just said the sweetest thing I've ever heard. He deserved a kiss.

And so I continued to kiss him back.

* * *

OK there is more of the party chapter to come! review plz

peace out,

Lauren


	20. My Girl

Josh and I have been in that coat closet for about 10 minutes. People are going to start getting suspicious. I pulled away from our calm make out and looked at Josh.

"People are going to start to think we ran off." I told him

He gave me one more very passionate kiss. It melted into his arms and kissed him back. Then he pulled away and I was happy able to hold myself up a little. However, Josh still had his hands on my waist so there was some support.

"Ok, then let's go back." He smiled and grabbed my hand before we left the coat closet. There was no one in the foyer so we where relived. We quickly walked back through the doors that we left through and entered the room. I saw Mrs. Hollis on stage with a microphone.

"He's doing it now." I whispered to Josh once we where back in the room.

"Who?" He leaned to the side a bit to ask me.

"Dash, he's proposing now." I whispered back.

"Now it seems that Dash McCafferty would like to make an announcement." Mrs. Hollis smiled and handed the microphone over to Dash.

"Thank you Mrs. Hollis. I am about to do something, well say, maybe plead. What ever, what I am about to do is a big part of life. It determines how you are going to live it from here on out. It declares whom you really love. Would Noelle Lange please come on stage?" He asked. Gasps filled the air.

"Come on." I whispered and pulled Josh over to the middle of the crowd where our friends where.

"Noelle, you are my girlfriend, my best friend and an amazing girl. I love you so much." Then Dash got on one knee. So many people gasped. "Noelle, will you marry me?"

I swear, swear I saw tears fill her eyes. She was in shock.

"Yes!" She shouted. Then Dash was up and put the ring on Noelle's finger. I could see the thing shining from here. She kissed him and then they hugged. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Noelle looked at me in the crowd and mouthed a thank you. I smiled and mouthed back you're welcome.

"That's so sweet!" Tiffany awed.

"I know! I didn't even see it coming!" Vienna smiled.

I just smiled and looked at Josh. "Wasn't that sweet?"

Josh smiled and wrapped him arms around my waist. We where so close that I had to bring my head back to look in his eyes. "Yes it was." He gave me a peck on the lips. The music started up again and people started to dance. Josh smiled, "Would you like to dance with me my love?" He smiled and offered his hand. I smiled and said,

"Why yes I would love to." I smiled and took his hand. Our held hands clasped and out about shoulder height. I put my left arm around Josh's shoulder and he placed his hand on my waist. We rocked back and forth to the beat. I smiled.

"We've never danced before."

"I know it's horrible." Josh chuckled.

"It's nice." I told him calmly smiling. The only guy I have ever danced with was my first boyfriend and Thomas. I shook him out of my thoughts and went back to Josh. The only gap between us was our faces. Josh leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Reed." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too." Then I we continued to dance, staring into each other's eyes. Not wanting to let go of each other.

It was about an hour later when I finally saw Noelle again. She walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw her. She had her left hand up so the tops of all five fingers where showing. Moreover, on the forth finger from the thumb, was that diamond rock.

"Ah!" I gasped. "That is beautiful." I told her.

"I know! That was the sweetest thing, having him propose on stage. I loved it Reed thanks!" She gushed.

"Actually it was Dash's idea." I told her pointing to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was me." He blushed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I loved it!" Then she kissed him on the lips and that turned into a big make out session. I cleared my throat and Noelle pulled back. "Well, I just wanted to thank you. But looks like I don't need to now." She smiled.

"Yeah." I gave her a closed smile.

"Well have fun; I'll come get you when I'm leaving." Then she was gone.

I scanned the room trying to find Josh. It was time to eat and I wanted to make sure I was going to be sitting next to him. I finally saw him laughing at something Trey was talking about. His head tipped back and his smile was big. I started walking over to him. Feeling a pull that was trying to get me to start running. I just walked though instead. When I finally got closer to him, he saw me and smiled. I could read his lips say,

"There's my girl." And he smiled after. I walked up to him where I could now hear him. Finally, I was by his side and he gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Reed! Have you seen Astrid?" Trey asked once our kiss ended.

"Hey, and ya I was just talking to her over there." I said. Pointing to the direction, I came from.

"Ok, thanks! I'll talk to you guys later." Trey smiled and then was gone.

"Hey, we're going to be eating in a few minutes. Do you want to go take our seats?" Josh asked.

"That's why I came over here." I smiled and we held hands and walked off to the dinning room.

The dining room was just as beautiful as the ballroom. It was the same colors as the ones in the ballroom, gold and white. There was a bunch of oval tables scattered evenly around the room. There where name cards on each seat. Josh took my hand and led me to a table on the center left side. Our names where on cards right next to each other.

"How did you know we where sitting here?" I laughed.

"Because, I helped my mom arrange the seating chart. And made sure we where sitting next to each other." Josh smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks!" I smiled and kissed him. I saw that Trey was sitting next to Josh, and next to him was Astrid. Next to me was Constance, then Whit.

"So is this everyone we go to school with?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and my family is eating over there, but I begged them if me and you could sit over here." He told me pointing to the top table in the middle.

"Oh, we could have sat over there." I told him, turning so our bodies where facing.

"Yeah, but I knew that you would want sit with our friends. So I moved us." He smiled.

"I don't care where I sit, as long as it's next to you." I told him.

"I feel the same way." He said and put his forehead on mine. He kissed me and we waited there talking, laughing, flirting, holding hands, and kissing. We did all of that until people started to flood in.

* * *

**OMGOMG!**

**I'm so freaked and shocked!**

**First off, I'm sorry it wasn't a very long chapter. I just read the first chapter of Paradise Lost and I was so excited to write more. That leads us to the second thing.**

**We where wrong, and we where right. But I think there was only one, yea ONE fan fiction that was exactly like the first chapter of Paradise Lost. Exactly. But we where all wrong and off track, and then we where right. The part we're right about is really all we wanted to happen! Trust me! If you haven't read the first chapter yet, go read it on Private's website. !! Tell me what you guys think. It was breath taking.**

**And in the beginning I cried because I thought someone was hurt who wasn't, man I almost bawled my eyes out. review please~**

**peace out from a big private series lover,**

**Lauren**

**AH!!!! :D**


	21. Beautiful

Everyone was at the table moments later, and we where waiting for our drinks. Walt Whittaker was telling us a story that was having everyone laugh. I looked around the table to see who else was here. It was a fairly large table, all of Billings, and all of Ketlar where here. Nevertheless, you could still hear Whit's loud strong voice 20 feet away.

Then I saw something, a look. Between two people.

Ivy and Gage.

I looked over at Josh to see if he saw it too, but he was smiling, listening to Whit's story. He started to chuckle when I nudged him gently with my elbow. He looked down at me and smiled,

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ivy and Gage?" I whispered Josh could just hear it over the loud laughter that occurred over the table. Josh looked over at them, and I knew he could see it too.

"Yeah, their back together." He whispered back.

"Oh." I whispered back. Then he took my hand from under the table and wrapped his around it. I put our entwined hands on my knee. I zoned back into the conversation over the table and tried to catch on. I finally did when the conversation was just about over.

"Noelle it's beautiful!" Vienna gasped.

"TDF!" Portia added.

"I know!" Noelle said, flashing the ring to everyone. I rolled my eyes, starting to get a little bit annoyed with all of this bragging. Finally, pitchers of water and other drinks where placed on the table. There was a bottle of champagne also. I decided to go for the champagne. I was only going to have this one for the rest of the night. Or at least try to not drink a lot.

Mr. Hollis stood up from the family table and everyone quieted down. He smiled and began to talk.

"Hello everyone, are you having a good night?" He asked. Everyone responded in quiet yes's and smiles. He continued, "I would like to make a toast, well to everyone. To my family, to my friends, to Noelle Lange and Dash McCafferty for their soon to be wedding, my daughters next year when they go to Easton, Marc Dringly for battling cancer and being here tonight with us, my son Josh and his girlfriend Reed's relationship,"

Josh nudged me lightly with his raised arm holding his champagne flute. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And lastly, to Christmas, and the new year headed towards us! So, to everything!" Mr. Hollis said.

"To everything!" Everyone chanted, laughing. The sound of glass clinging together filled the room, and then quickly calmed down while everyone took a drink.

"Ah we got toasted to." Josh whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "We did."

Dinner went by uncomplicated. We all laughed, talked and ate. There was only a few hours left of the party, and then everyone would be leaving. Josh and I where glued hip to hip the rest of the night. He never left my side and I never left his. I didn't want to. There was only an hour left of the party and people where slowly starting to leave. Josh and I decided to just split up and hang out with our friends for a while and end the night together. So I went off and found Noelle and the rest of the Billings girls. Noelle was looking for me apparently, because when I got there she pulled me aside.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"I was with Josh." I told her.

"Well, I need your help."

"With what?" I asked.

"One word, Amberly."

I sighed. "Noelle, I hate that girl and you know if. I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to around her." I stated.

"I know I'm going to solve that problem." Noelle smirked.

"You're going to make me like her?" I asked shocked. I don't think I ever want to be friends with Amberly. She was a mini Noelle, but only bitchier.

"No, what do you think I am? A blind dumb ass? I'm going to get rid of her. She is a freshman. Billings is a Junior and Senior dorm." Noelle told me. "And she's getting on my last nerve."

I was shocked. How was she going to get rid of Amberly? Then it hit me. I did not need to care; I didn't want more drama right? Just let Noelle handle it Reed. I told myself. "I'm not going to help if that's what you think is going to happen." I told her.

"Fine, I won't be needing you then." Noelle told me. "I'll just let you know what's going on and when the vote is."

"So you're just going to vote her out?" I asked.

"Why not? I'm not going to try to dig up a bunch of dirt on the girl. I don't want to know that much about her personal life." Noelle scoffed.

"So, you're just going to have everyone vote her out?" I asked trying to process it all.

"Hello? Earth to Reed! That's what I'm telling you." She told me in a 'duh' tone.

I just looked at her, still trying to get to the source. Why did Noelle want Amberly to go? For real. I looked over at the blonde flirting with two Ketlar boys. She shot me a glare when she caught me staring. She acted as if it was her party, and I was the charity guest. I wanted to go scream to her, "This is my boyfriend's party! Not yours!" But that would be the most immature thing to do in a situation like this. Noelle saw me looking at her and smirked.

"So are you going to vote her out?" She asked.

I looked at Noelle and then back to Amberly, she was desperately trying to get one of the guys to like her. She kept on shooting my death glares. What the hell was her problem? Then I saw her start to walk away from the guys. Swaying her hips as far side to side as she could.

"Will do," I told Noelle, "With pleasure."

"Oh, what set you off? Is it the fact that she's flirting with your boyfriend?" Noelle asked.

"What?" I asked loudly.

Noelle pointer her French manicured nail to the circle of guys Josh was in Amberly was trying to talk to him, Trey, Gage, and other guys from Ketlar. But it looked like they kept on changing to subject because she wouldn't talk for a long time.

I was looking over there and Josh looked over at me. He smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back to him. No jealous girlfriend in sight. But inside I was about to walk over to the circle and push Amberly out of the way, and walk back over here. But that was another immature move. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. So I started talking to the Billings girls and Mrs. Hollis came up to me.

"Reed?" She asked smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Hollis!" I smiled back, trying to be as polite as I could.

"Oh, please Reed. Call me Susan!" She told me laughing.

I smiled and just simply said, "Ok."

"Well the reason I came over was because I need to find Josh. Do you know where he is?" She asked me.

"Oh, he's over there in the group of guys. I don't think he's that deep in the crowd!" I smiled. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"Could you? I'm sorry, we're about to light the big tree and it's tradition to have our family up there. And I would love to have you be up standing with us." She told me putting her hand on my arm.

"Oh, I couldn't it's just your family—" She interrupted me though.

"Reed, you are family." She smiled. "And Gia will be up there too. So don't feel like you're ruining tradition or anything." She told me.

"Oh, ok." I smiled.

"Well tell Josh that we all need to meet in the hall, right over there. He'll take you guys there. That's where we just get ready." She told me.

"Ok, I'll go find him." I told Susan.

"Thank you so much Reed!" She hugged me.

"No problem." I smiled. Then I waved good-bye and she was walking away. I turned to Noelle to tell her where I was going.

"Noelle, I'm going to get Josh and we're going to light the tree. I'll see you later ok?" I asked.

"Is it just me or is Amberly trying to completely make out with Dash?" She asked, everyone was looking over at Amberly and her two friends wait. How did they get in?

"How did her friends get in?" I asked. I swear they weren't on the invite list. Josh told me he could only invite a certain amount of people from Easton. I know he didn't invite them.

"Must have snuck in. Bitches." I heard a familiar voice say, and then she threw back her head to gulp down her champagne.

"Kiran?" I asked.

"Took you long enough!" She smiled and placed her flute on the table next to her before she hugged me. She gave me a real hug and I returned her one back.

"I'm so happy to see you." I smiled. I pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"I know, I decided to stay with Noelle for a while in New York while I model. I took a shoot here and all. We have to all go get some spa treatment after Christmas. ASAP." She told me.

"We do, but I have to go get Josh now. I'll talk to you later ok?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She smiled then she turned around to talk to the others.

I started to walk off but someone stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Tell me what's going on over there ok?" Noelle asked me.

"I will." I told her. Then she dropped her hand from my arm and I walked away to find Josh.

I was so shocked that Kiran was here. Did Josh know about it? Or did she sneak in as she said Amberly's friends did? I was moments away from asking Josh. I finally saw his curly head and walked up from behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head first to see who it was, and then he turned his body. His arms where soon at my hips and his smile was on his face.

"Hey! What's up? I thought you wanted to meet up in like 20 more minutes." Josh told me.

"You're mom needs you to go light the tree. And I offered to come find you." I smiled.

"Oh, ok. I want you to come light the tree too. It's a tradition and every year, it's either Lynn or my cousin Hunter, when he hosts this, who has a girl with them. You're my girl, so you're coming with me." He gave me a sexy smile.

"Josh," I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're mom already told me to come." I giggled.

"Oh, that works too." He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me to the hallway.

"Oh! Josh and Reed are here!" Mr. Hollis announced. We walked down the hall behind him. The hall ended at an area that acted like a fork in the path. There where five other hallways that connected to it.

"Ok, so the tree is already in the Great room. And everything's spaced out so we're pretty sure everyone's going to fit." Mr. Hollis told us all.

"Everyone's going to walk out through that hall. Besides your mother and me. We're going to be already out there." Mr. Hollis added. "Then we will light the tree. We're going to go get everyone in the Great Room. You guys just hang in there." Then they left.

"Great! Let's do this!" Lynn shouted. His voice booming off the walls.

"Tess?" I heard Tori ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Ryan talk to Olivia!?" She scoffed once she said the girl's name.

I was pulled out of that conversation when Josh pulled me down to sit next to him on a couch. I sat and crossed my legs; I put leaned back and felt relaxed a little bit. Josh started to play with my right hand.

"So what's the latest scheme with the Billings girls?" Josh asked still playing with my hand.

"Noelle wants Amberly kicked out. She's a freshman." I told him.

"I know, she came over and randomly started to talk to us." Josh said. "She seems nice."

My stomach turned into knots. Josh thought Amberly was nice? "Well, she's not really. She is mean to me." I told him looking at my swinging foot.

"What did she do?" Josh asked dropping my hand. I looked over at him once he did so, his eyes where full of concern.

"She was really mean to me a before this all happened. After the Legacy. And she's just a follower." I told him shrugging my right shoulder.

"Oh, she asked Marc Alberro if he wanted to dance. He turned her down flat. She was mean to you? And she was a Freshman?" Josh clarified.

"Yeah, it's because Noelle was." I said looking down. "Let's not talk about it." I told him.

"That's fine with me. If you ever do, you know I'm always here right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." I looked into his eyes and bit my bottom lip. "Hey! Did you invite Kiran?" I asked.

"Kiran's here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to her just before I came and got you." I told him. Did she sneak in?

"Oh, I didn't think she would come. Noelle asked me to invite her and I had a few slots open. But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see her after the whole… Thomas thing." He said the last words roughly. Like they where still a bit hard to say.

"It wasn't really her fault. It was… Ariana's fault." I told him. Now that was hard to say.

Josh picked up my hand and kissed it repeatively. "Natasha was supposed to be here too, but I don't know if she ever came."

"Natasha?" Natasha Crenshaw was my roommate last year, my first year at Billings. She became a best friend, even though she blackmailed me. I figured out that she was a lesbian. And her girlfriend, Leanne Shore, was the Billings girl that Noelle and Ariana got kicked out of school for me to get into Billings.

"Yeah," Josh told me.

"I'll have to look for her tonight." I told him, and leaned back in the chair. Then something else hit me.

"Did you invite Amberly's friends?" I asked him, dying to know the answer.

"No, she came up to me and apologized that they snuck in. I was fine with it then. But I can kick them out if you don't want them here." Josh told me and kissed my hand again.

I badly wanted to see Amberly and her friends be kicked out on their asses from a party. Badly. But I couldn't do that. It wasn't my party. It was the Hollis' choice on which they stayed or not. "No, it's ok. It's your party. And besides, there's only a half hour left right? I can totally make it." I told him in a confident voice.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Come one you guys! It's time!" Susan Hollis told us from a hallway that lead to what I suspected was the Great Room. Josh took my hand and the glob of us walked down the hall. Gia and Lynn where stealing kisses every now and then. And, Josh and I where holding hands.

"Are you sure he's going to tonight?" Tori asked Tess.

"I swear that's what Meredith said." I heard Tess say.

I focused my attention back on Josh. I looked at his face, his blonde curls, and his blue eyes. He turned to find me looking at him.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing." I grinned and turned my head to face forward. The doors opened and a huge tree was standing in the corner of the room. I could see it from here. It almost touched the ceiling. There where ornaments, ribbons, and pearls that wrapped around the Christmas tree. And there was a dark star on the top. We all walked along to side of the room to get over by the star, We all lined up around the tree and turned back to Mr. Hollis speaking in the microphone.

"Well, who's ready to light the tree?" Mr. Hollis asked.

There where cheers and excitement from the large tree. "Ok, Stan?" Mr. Hollis faced a man with an electric cord in hand. Stan smiled before he plugged the cord in and the tree came to life. The lights lit from the bottom to the top. Then the huge star on the top lit. And shone through the dark room. I smiled at the sight I looked at Josh. He smiled even bigger when he saw my smile.

"It's beautiful," I told him. People where cheering and talking about the amazing tree.

"Not as beautiful as you." Josh told me. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Then we turned back to the tree, I was in his arms and everything just seemed to be alright.

* * *

**Hey! Happy New Year! I wanted to give this chapter to you guys to start off the new year with! It's long, and I thought it was good. lol. I will update later today, I need to get to bed and get sleep!! Review please!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	22. Leaving Me

I finally found Natasha's curly black hair talking to Kiran. I walked up to her and said.

"Natasha!" Then she gasped and pulled me into a hug. I missed her so much. She was such a good roommate to have. Much better than my previous one. And she was always there for me. I even spent the summer vacation with her.

"Reed!" She gasped again and pulled away from the hug. "I'm so happy I found you! I heard about everything that happened this year, and I was hopping you came!" Then she gave me another quick hug.

"Yeah, well I'm back together with Josh." I told her with a smile.

"That's so good!"

"How are you and Leanne?" I asked her. She asked about my relationship, it was only polite to ask about hers.

"She's great, but she couldn't come tonight. So I just came solo." Natasha shrugged.

"That's ok. Josh told me he invited you and I wanted to talk to you! I've missed you so much." I told her.

"I know I heard you got a whack job of a roommate." She told me quietly.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Noelle asked.

"What?"

"I'm roommates with Noelle now." I told Natasha.

"You're back at Easton?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm Billings' president too." Noelle added.

"Oh great, everyone has to survive another year of you." Natasha teased.

"Shut up Crenshaw. Hey, where's your girlfriend? I haven't seen her pore clogged face yet. Did she decide to get Photodynamic Therapy?" Noelle smirked.

"Shut up Noelle." Natasha told her.

"You guys, let's not fight." I told them.

"Fine." They both said crossing their arms over their chest.

"Where did Kiran go?" I asked trying to change to subject.

"To get more booze. I think she snuck something in." Noelle shrugged.

"I heard she doesn't really drink anymore." I told her. It was true, Diana told me earlier this year.

Noelle burst out laughing. "That's a good one! Kiran, stop drinking? That's like the world stop spinning!" Then she went off trying to stop laughing.

Natasha and I rolled our eyes. Then Natasha grabbed a champagne flute off of a passing waiters tray and slowly sipped it. She pursed her lips, looking at Noelle talking to some girls about none other than her wedding. "Remember they used to come in our rooms with drinks?"

I remembered. It was my sophomore year, and Noelle, Kiran, and Ariana came in in the middle of the night. And they made Natasha and I drinks. I didn't actually drink it.

"Yeah." I smiled. Crazy.

The guys walked over to our group. Josh wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Hey," He whispered in my ear and kissed it. I smiled.

"Hey!" I didn't turn around in his arms. I just wanted him to hold me like this. I leaned back so our bodies where touching and we swayed a little bit. Everyone was talking in groups. In ours was Natasha, Trey and Astrid, Gage and Ivy, and Whit and Constance. Rose even came over for a while to talk.

"Astrid," I asked her while the guys where talking about sports. Josh still had his hands wrapped around me.

"Yeah?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Has Noelle talked to you guys about Amberly?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told everyone once you left to find Josh, that we're having a vote. And someone's being kicked out. Then she looked over at Amberly practically groping her boyfriend." Astrid explained in her British accent. "So when she left to go talk to him, we all agreed it was Amberly we where voting out." Astrid took another sip of her water.

"Oh, she told me too." I said. Josh started swaying me a little again. I laughed and rested my arms on his.

"Are you staying in New York now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, for a few days. Like until new years. And then the day after, I'm going back home with Trey for the rest of the time. I miss my mum." She told me.

"I'm staying here with Josh's family." I told her.

"That's nice," She smiled at us. Trey whispered something to her and she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

"Dude tell me," Josh laughed. I didn't notice he was listening. I looked up at him.

"Are you guys staying together when you go off to college Josh?" Astrid asked.

I looked up at Josh. We haven't talked about that. That was coming up soon though wasn't it?

"I'm never letting go of Reed." Josh smiled and squeezed me a little to make me giggle.

"Yeah, we can definitely stay together. Look at Constance and Whit." I said.

"Yeah, their still together after a year." Astrid smiled and we looked over at them smiling and Constance gave him a kiss.

"Aw, their cute," Ivy added. She joined our little side conversation.

It was weird that Josh kept his arms around me. Wouldn't it be weird to me cuddling in front of Ivy? His ex?

"They'll be together forever." I mumbled and looked over at them. Josh kissed my head as if to say, 'So will we'.

I hope.

"Are we talking about graduation over here?" Gage asked slurring his words a little, he was clearly celebrating with Kiran.

"Yeah," Astrid told him.

"We're all leaving Reed?" Gage asked.

"Ohmigod! We are!" Astrid said shocked.

I smiled and laughed looking to the side. I couldn't believe it. They where all leaving me.

"I'm going to be all alone next year. With… Amberly." I crinkled my nose at her name.

"We're leaving Constance too, you'll be ok." Ivy laughed. It was a laugh I never heard from her. It sounded… happy.

"What?" Constance called from a few feet away, obviously hearing her name. She took Whit's big hand and brought him over to our conversation.

"Everyone right here in this circle is leaving next year. Reed and you are going to be the only ones." Astrid explained.

"I'll have to start all over, go through all of this Billings crap all over. And make new friends, find a new boyfriend—" I was cut off by Josh's laughter.

I smiled, "What?" He asked still laughing.

"I was just kidding." I told him looking up at him, my head rested on his chest.

"Good, because if you get a new boyfriend, I'll beat him up." Josh laughed.

"What college are you going to anyways?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet, I got a lot of acceptations though." Josh shrugged.

"Same, I think I might go over to Dartmouth. Seems like a nice school," Trey said.

"That's where Natasha goes. She likes it." I told him.

"I'll talk to her about it tonight." Trey decided.

"I still can't believe you're all going to be leaving. You guys are my good friends, and practically everyone in Billings. Besides me, Constance, Missy, Lorna, Kiki, ohmigod, that's it." I gasped.

Everyone started laughing at me, I just gave them a sad smile. How was I going to survive with everyone I talk to, hang out with, go to advice for, eat with, gone? I could try.

"I bet Reed's going to be the new President at Billings." Astrid smiled down at me.

"Oh, I don't know." I blushed.

"Reed, seriously! You are going to be the new president!" Constance pointed out and giggled.

"I'll just have to think about it all summer." I made my eyes go big on all summer. Everyone started laughing.

"Just don't go crazy when I'm not there 24/7." Josh chuckled.

"I won't your phone bill is just going to go up." I laughed. He laughed through his nose, but I could feel his smile.

"That's fine." He told me.

"Good. And you'll be hearing about a lot of drama." I warned him. He sighed,

"Just want I need to hear at College." He kissed my cheek.

"Enough about this college talk," Gage scoffed, "What's everyone doing for New Years?!"

"We should all go to the city! And see the ball drop!" Astrid said.

I shrugged, "Sound's fine to me,"

Everyone seemed to agree, besides Gage.

"Why see that ball drop when you can see mine?" He started cracking up laughing while all the girls ewww'd and turned their faces from Gage. The guys just shook their heads knowing Gage would say something like that.

"You're disgusting Gage," Noelle said with a sick look on her face. Dash was leading her out to the dance floor, and they started to dance.

Everyone was talking about our plans for New Years. I was so out of the conversation, I was still in Josh's arms. Thinking about how much I'm going to miss going to the art cemetery practically every night, to have stolen kisses, and jokes, and moments, that you just can't forget.

And how much I'm going to miss Noelle saving my ass in school. And Rose's kindness, and Tiffany's bright attitude, Portia's texting ways, the Twin Cities, Astrid's great friendship. Everything. Everyone. Is going to be gone.

"Josh?" Susan Hollis' voice was coming from behind us.

Josh turned around with me still in his arms, "Yeah? Hey,"

"Can you come say good-bye to your relatives? They wanted to see you." Susan smiled.

"Ok," He released his arms from my waist, gave me a peck on the lips and said, "I'll be right back." then he gave me a smile and left.

I turned around and went back to the conversation. It felt weird now, not to be held by Josh. But I still tuned into the conversation for the rest of the time he was gone.

* * *

**Hey! i decided to update! I'm srry I didn't get to proof read it! I have to get off the computer!**

**review!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	23. Please, Dance With Me For A While

Everyone slowly left, that were related to the Hollis'. Our friends stayed longer though. And the Christmas music ended, there was slow music on. I thank who ever put it one so Kiran and Gage don't start grinding in the middle of the room.

The last of the relatives and adults left. It was only us, they all waited to say goodbye to Josh and me. Josh finally came back and gave me a kiss before he faced everyone.

"Well, I'm going to go." Trey said. Astrid nodded. I assumed they where leaving together then.

About a ½-hour later Noelle and Dash where the only ones left.

"So I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk about our presents and then" I cut her off with a gasped.

"Shit!" I swore,

"What?"

"I haven't bought Josh a gift yet!" This was horrible, how could I forget about buying my boyfriend a gift?

"Are you serious?" Noelle asked.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Around 7, maybe we could stop somewhere and get him something later tonight." Noelle told me.

"We? As in, you would come with me?" I asked her.

"No, me and the wicked witch of the west! Yes I would come with you Reed." Noelle said sarcastically.

Ah, there is the Noelle I know.

"Ok, we'll go right after I get different clothes on. I'm not going shopping in New York with a dress on." Noelle smirked.

"Ok, then hurry up and get home." I told her. How could I forget this? I would shop online but then it wouldn't come in time. And I had to get him the most amazing gift, just to make up for me leaving tonight. A really good present. I knew Noelle would help me though.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Noelle smiled. "Bye Hollis, I'll see you in about a ½ hour Reed." Noelle smiled again and waved as she dragged Dash away.

"Bye!" Dash shouted from outside the room. Josh and I laughed. I walked close to him and put my hands on his chest.

"In a ½ hour?" Josh asked confused.

"Yeah, she needs to do emergency shopping." I lied. I couldn't let him know I forgot his Christmas present.

"But I was looking forward to spending the night with you," Josh said.

"I know I'll only be gone for about 2 hours." I told him. "I promise."

"Ok, I guess I'll survive." Josh smiled.

"I'll make it up to you." I bit the side of my bottom lip smiling.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Josh asked getting closer to me.

"I'll dance with you."

"Sounds like a deal,"

"Not a deal, a pleasure." I smiled.

"Whatever," Josh chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. We just swayed back and forth.

"This is weird." I told him sheepishly.

"How? Is it the fact that we're the only ones in a huge room?" Josh flashed a sexy smile.

I looked down at my feet smiling. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

He laughed, "Maybe that's a good thing." Then he leaned in and kissed me. He was right, at that moment it was a good thing. We would have never been able to kiss like that if there were other people in the room.

I pulled away and rested my head on the spot between his neck and shoulder. "I'm so happy we're back together." I told him and looked up.

He nodded his head with a small smile. "Me too Reed."

I put my head back on that spot I was on previously. We stepped side to side again. Josh would dip me occasionally and I would laugh when I got back up, feeling my hair fly in the air a little. Josh would smile and kiss me.

"I have to go." I whispered in his shoulder.

"No." Josh whined.

"I have to." I have to get your present! I thought to myself.

There was silence,

"Josh?"

"Why do you have to go out with Noelle on Christmas Eve?" He asked clearly mad.

I couldn't tell him I had to buy him a present. I couldn't. "She needs to buy Dash a gift." I lied.

Josh rolled his eyes. "So you're only doing this for Dash?"

"No,"

"Noelle?"

"… Josh. I'm sorry." I sighed. Why was he making this so difficult?

"No Reed, I am." Then he left the room. I sighed. Way to ruin a night.

I watched as Josh walked up the steps and out the big doors. I was behind him before he could shut the door in my face. I didn't talk to him. I knew he didn't want to talk to me. I could tell the vibe between us. The love that we had just a few minutes ago wasn't there.

He drove me back to the house and I didn't even bother to wait for him to open my door. He sighed when he saw me step out of the car, and soon did the same. I stormed into the house. I didn't know why I was so mad. I shouldn't be mad at him. He had so much more to be mad at me for. But I had nothing to be mad about.

I walked up the steps and shut the door when I got to my room. I quickly changed into a Marc Jacobs cashmere sweater, some jeans, and designer riding boots. The sleek leather looked great against my jeans. I pulled on my Burberry trench and called Noelle.

"Hey." She greeted me.

"Hey," I sighed. Still worked up from the fight.

"What's up your ass?" Noelle asked.

"Where are you?" I asked. Not in the mood for her sarcasm.

"We're in the front of Josh's townhouse, get out here." She told me.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." Then I hung up before she could say or ask anymore.

I grabbed my purse with money. Ready to buy him one hell of a gift. I walked downstairs and into the foyer and heard Josh watching TV in the living room. I sighed and decided to say bye. I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Are you leaving right now?" He asked.

"Answer my question." I told him quietly.

"Answer mine." Josh told me. Not even looking at me.

"Did you have something planned for tonight?" I asked him. Sitting up straighter.

"No, I know we're waiting for tomorrow night. But I just don't want to loose you for a whole night." He told me. He glanced at me once and then back at the TV. I kept my eyes on him.

"I'm sorry; I won't be gone all night. I'll be back in a few hours." I told him.

"Reed, it's like 10. By the time you get home, it's going to be one. If you're going into the city." He told me hurt.

I felt bad. No, horrible. I was a horrible girlfriend. The worst.

"I'm so, so sorry." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Thinking he wouldn't respond if I placed my lips on his. Then I got up and waved before I walked over to the door.

"Bye!" I shouted and waited for him to respond.

"Bye," He shouted back. I pursed my lips and grabbed my bag from the little table by the door. Then I was outside and looking at Dash's escalade.

"Hey Reed," Noelle greeted me as I climbed into the backseat.

"Ok, let's make this quick. I have to be home early." I told them.

"Ok," Then Dash took off. I watched, as the house got smaller behind us. Half of me screaming "Stop the car!" Then other half, happy I was away from my pissed off boyfriend.

"So I was thinking we could go to that new art store. It's brand new. Josh would love it. And we'll definitely find something there. Let me guess, he's pissed?" Noelle guessed.

She did know everything.

"Beyond, he thinks we're getting Dash a gift." I told her looking out the window.

Dash smiled and looked back at me, "So I guess it doesn't help that I'm driving?" He chuckled.

"Shit." I hissed. I didn't think of that.

"It's ok. He'll get over it." Noelle laughed. Dash zoomed through a yellow light.

"Thank you." I mumbled. They both started to laugh at me. Dash took Noelle's hand and you could see the shiny rock placed around her left ring finger. I smiled. They where in love.

We finally where there around 10:50 ish. I was the first to get out of the car. Dash walked around and opened Noelle's door. We where parked in front of the art store.

"I'll see you ladies later," Dash told us as he jogged over to the passenger side of the car.

We nodded and walked into the store as he drove away.

"What do you want to give him?" She asked.

"I don't really know," I said looking at a paint set. Maybe I could buy him some paint. That was lame though. It's just like saying, I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night. Here's some paint. And merry Christmas. Lame and pointless.

I sighed. "This is hopeless." I looked over and saw Noelle standing behind me.

"Just think about it. It's Hollis we're shopping for here. He can't be that hard to shop for." She shrugged.

"But, I want to get him a really good gift. Because it's last minute and all." I told her.

"Hey, what about this?" Noelle asked.

I looked over at a huge box she was holding. 'Scarce paints, no more MIXING, BLENDING, or SEARCHING! It's all in the box!' was typed on the box. I sighed.

"If we come to nothing, we're getting that." I agreed.

"Fine by me," Noelle shrugged. She was playing with a wind toy thing that spun when the wind hit it. Then I looked over at a painting that was mounted on the wall. There was a bunch of splats of paint on it. Blue, green, yellow, red. Simple colors. Then it hit me. That night with Josh, when we where practically painting on each other. My clothes, my hair, my shoes, the walls of his new Billings closet sized room. Covered with random splats of paint. I knew what I was going to get him. I looked around they had to have one. A big canvas. They had one. I found it. It stretched against a huge wall. It was marked $124. Perfect.

"What does little Reed have in mind?" Noelle asked looking over at the canvas. "Whoa, that could fit ½ of a wall." She told me.

"Really? You think?" I asked her. Biting my lip.

"Yeah. Of course." She smiled. "What? Are you going to buy it?"

"I don't know I need to ask someone." I grabbed my phone and pressed Tess's contact. She put it in my phone while we where doing Tori's hair.

It rang a few times before she picked up, "Reed?" She asked.

"Hey! Tess, I need to ask you a question." I told her. And looked at the huge canvas.

"What is it?"

"Does your brother have a studio? Like in your house?" I asked her. What if she said no?

"Like everyone we live in." She snorted. "Josh right?"

"Of course, can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Yes!" Tess said in an ohmigod yes tone.

"Good, you see I have a little present." I began to explain.

A half hour later, Noelle and me where walking out of the art store with a huge easel. We stuffed it in Dash's trunk. He folded down one of the second row captain seats, and the completely third row bench. Then I helped him push it into the back of the car. It just fit. The canvas was wide enough to fit ½ of a wall, but not tall enough to fit the whole wall up and down. So if fit in his car.

"Let's go," I told him. Then we where off in a flash. I was thinking the whole time home if Tess was really going to do this. The plan was to have Tori bring Josh over to their parent's house. Then convince him to go out with her and the family for a little celebration. But Tess would stay home because she felt 'sick'. Then she would come out and help us bring the canvas into Josh's studio. She would keep Tori posted on the progress. And Tori would keep the family at the restaurant until we got everything set up. Then Dash and Noelle would leave. Letting me and Tess push everything aside, and put a bunch of plastic over it. So it wouldn't be painted on. Then the present would be ready to go. I just had to keep Josh out of the studio for the rest of the night.

About a ½ hour later, I was home. It was 11:30 and everyone was still out eating. Dash helped me bring the canvas upstairs with Tess. Then we hung it up on a wall in the studio. Josh's studio was so him. Paintings of his and other famous artists hung on the walls. The walls where painted a rich red, and there was a black couch in the room. There where a few easels and canvas's laying on them. Paint was all lined up on a shelf against the wall. He had everyone color imaginable. I was happy I didn't buy that paint thing.

Tess stood back and looked at it. "I still don't get it," She told me.

"I'll tell you more of the store later." I laughed. Then she smiled.

"Well I'm gunna go. Night Reed," Dash told me. Noelle walked up too.

"Bye Reed," She hugged me and smiled. "I'll call you later tomorrow."

"Ok, bye you guys. Thanks so much," I told them.

"You're welcome." They said at the same time. We all started to laugh and they left. Leaving Tess and me in the room with a bunch of plastic wrap. I told her the story about Josh's and mine painting experience. And by the end of the story, we where down covering the furniture. I smiled and sighed when I looked at the work we finished.

"Thank you so much Tess!" I thanked her and gave her a hug. Then I walked her to the borderline of the two houses and we ran back to our houses after that. She was so sweet. And Josh was right, she did really like me. I sighed as I walked back to the house. I turned on the TV and got comfortable on the couch I wanted to wait for Josh to get home.

But, I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Reed? Reed, wake up." I heard someone tell me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Josh?" I asked. My voice was cracky as if I had been sleeping for a while. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I just got back from dinner with my parents." He told me and took a seat on the couch next to me. The only thing that came to mind was if he saw his studio.

"Like just now?" I asked.

"Yeah, just walked in the door." He told me.

Relief rushed through me. I was safe.

"What time did you get home?" He asked me.

"Like, 11:30." I told him sitting up a little.

"Really? Where you waiting for me?" he asked.

I just nodded. He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry I waited for you?" I asked confused.

He chuckled, "No. About my acting like an ass. I was just mad, I thought you where going to be gone to whole night while I was home alone. But I guess it turned out to be the other way around." He told me and took my hand. I flipped myself so my feet weren't the ones closest to him. I held myself up with my right hand. I looked at his face and responded to his apology by giving him a kiss on the lips. Ah, and he didn't jump away.

I pulled back and smiled, "It's ok. I'm sorry I went out in the first place." I told him.

"It's ok," He told me and wrapped me up in his strong arms. He put my head on his chest. And smiled. "So what did Noelle get Dash?" He asked me, rubbing my arm. I had Josh back.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. "She got him a new snowboard or something, the whole night was a blur." I lied. I couldn't take lying to Josh anymore. I couldn't. And him just looking down at me, happy to have his girlfriend back. It killed me inside. I couldn't do that anymore. So tomorrow, I am going to tell him everything. It'll make up for all of the lies. It may look and sound horrible at first. But he had to know.

"Oh, that's ok." He smiled.

A few minutes later, my head was getting lazy and I started to fall asleep again.

"Let's get you upstairs," Josh kissed my forehead and took my upstairs. I barley carried my body upstairs. With Josh's support, I practically floated.

We got upstairs, and I changed and washed my face. Then I climbed into bed with Josh.

"Good night." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He told me looking into mine.

"I love you too Josh." I told him in a whisper. My eyes still searching his. "I love you so much."

He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a passionate kiss. It was a very good response. Then he held me there in his arms, the rest of the night.

* * *

OK, looooooonggggg update. I am soo tired though. it's like 2:10 in the morning. And I just got back from babysitting. I really wanted to write some. Tomorrow's the christmas chapter!!! :]

review!

Peace out,

Lauren


	24. Christmas

I woke up the next morning to find Josh staring at me. He was on his side with his elbow bent and her head in his left hand. He was looking straight at me. A smile was on his face.

"Hey," I told him in my usually weird morning voice. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Morning," He told me. He gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"Merry Christmas." I told him between kisses. I was being super cheesy but I felt like I was floating. I couldn't wait until he saw my present.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He smiled. He kissed me again before I said,

"Let's go," Then I jumped out of bed, and looked at him.

My parent's sent their gifts to me and I sent mine to them. So I actually had something to open. Not just Josh's gift.

Josh laughed at me while he got out of bed. He wore some pajama pants last night to bed and a t shirt. We walked downstairs hand and hand. I saw the Christmas tree that had been in the house ever since I got here. It just look extra special today. There was presents from my parents under the tree and presents from Josh's parents. I suddenly wasn't look forward to opening a cheap jacket my parents must of bought me. Josh wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed.

"Ready to open your presents?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I told him. Then I picked up the box that said,

_To: Reed _

_Love: Mom and Dad_

I sighed before I slowly removed the wrapping paper. In it I found a digital camera. It was that really small Nikon one. But it was probably low in price because Nikon just came out with the new touch screen camera. And there's no way in hell my parent's would buy me that with the amount of money they spend on me for Christmas. But it was nice. I didn't actually see the camera, it was in it's box. Yet, it was one of the best gift's they've ever got me.

I opened a card from Scott, which was a picture of him and his new girlfriend. She was pretty, kind of like Scott's taste. It was taken in my kitchen. I could tell, because the same tile round table in in the view.

Once we where done opening family presents, we opened each others. I decided to go first. Josh handed me a box, smiling. I gently took it from his hands and took off the wrapping paper. It was from a jewelry store, I knew it. So I took off the top of the navy blue box and gasped at what I saw. It was the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen. It was gold. And it had diamond hearts lined around it. Equally spaced out. It was perfect. I looked up at him.

"I can't take this." I told him. It must of cost a lot.

"Reed," Josh laughed. "I want you to have it though."

I just looked back from him to the bracelet.

"I love you." He said walking up to me and I was in his arms kissing him before he knew it.

"I love you too." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again. I pulled away, and bit my lip with a huge smile. "Now it's time for your present." I told him smiling.

"Where is it?" He asked laughing.

"Follow me," I told him. I took his hand, and led him up the stairs. He walked along with me. I finally got to the art studio and sighed. I turned to him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Reed, what's going on?" He was clearly confused.

I smiled and opened the door, going in as is swung. "This." I smiled. He walked over and took it all in, the paints, the big canvas, the brushes, and the other things in the room pushed away and covered with plastic.

"What?" He asked.

"Well remember that time last year," I told him taking his hands with mine. "When you took me to that tiny room of yours? And we had that huge paint fight?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled.

"Well," I told him dragging on the word. "Now, we're going to paint that canvas so you can remember the _second _time we did this." I told him. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

He was speechless. He looked at the canvas with his mouth open a little. Then he looked back and me and kissed me on the lips. "Are you going to start?" He chuckled.

I nodded and we walked over to the paint brushes and paint. Josh took 2 paint brushes and handed one to me. Then we both dipped our brushes into a jar of paint and smiled. Josh took my hand and we walked over to the canvas. He let go of my hand to fling paint onto the canvas.

"I haven't done this in a while." He told me. "Oh, one thing!" Then he jogged to the corner and turned on some music. It was screaming through the speakers. I smiled as he jogged back and his brush swiped my side. I gasped and said,

"Oh you're going to get it Hollis!" Then I painted red onto his pants.

Soon we where at the paint fight all over again. And we where covered in paint. All over my pants, socks, shirt, hair, face, everywhere. Josh looked the same, we got a lot of paint on the canvas though. It was definitely how I wanted it to turn out.

Josh was heaving for breath as I dropped my brush into the can. He sat on the ground and I walked over to him and sat next to him. He smiled and fell back on his back.

"That was fun." He chuckled and pulled me back to the ground.

"It was," I said looking into his eyes. "You know what's good about doing this now?"

"What?" He asked entwining our fingers.

"Now, we can kiss." I smiled. He smiled too and leaned in to give me the most amazing and intense kiss I've ever got it was definitely a great present.


	25. Knowing Noelle

We got back up and we where laughing, and touching, and painting, and kissing all over again. It was almost too much for me. Josh was so happy. The smile on his face was amazing. It's indescribable.

He lay down on the floor. I lay next to him, the cold hard surface felt well against my warm back. In addition, Josh's closeness was perfect. I turned my head to face him, but my body still laid flat and my left leg bent at the knee. So my body didn't feel so awkward sprawled out straight on the floor.

"I think that was enough for one day." Josh chuckled looking into my eyes.

I smiled, "I don't think I could put anymore paint on you."

"Same with you," He gave me a peck on the lips. Then it turned into a make out, then I was on top of him and we where kissing, on hardwood floor. I pulled away. Before anything got to intense.

"No, not here. Not now." I told him, my eyes opening on the last sentence.

"Ok," He had a whine to his voice but he still stopped. "I think my family wants us to go over there. You know, for a dinner or something." He shook his head.

I rolled off him and my stomach twisted. The feeling of being around another family on a holiday usually spent with them was weird.

"We won't be there for long; I want to spend the rest of the day with, you." Josh smiled and when he said 'you', he put a bit of yellow paint on my nose. With his finger and a cup near him.

I smiled. "Ok,"

"We better go get this paint off." Josh smiled. But he didn't move. He just kept looking at me. "Reed thanks. This gift meant a lot. There is nothing that can top this."

"I loved your present," I told him.

"I know, but this was like an amazing thing to experience… again." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek and then my lips. "I love you," He said, his index finger tracing my jaw.

"I love you too, Josh." I smiled and kissed him again.

It was perfect.

It took a total of 3 hours to wash all of the paint out of my hair and off my body. I still had a stain of pink paint on my cheek. It was small though, Josh said it would be something to remind myself of him. I smiled and told him he would never have to be reminded of.

Now, I was brushing my straight hair and my phone rang. Noelle's picture showed up on the screen. I pressed answer.

"Hey! Merry Christmas," I greeted.

"Merry Christmas, did you know that it's possible to be pulled out of school for 2 more weeks?" She asked me.

Confused much? "No," I answered truthfully. I really didn't think it was. We already got like three weeks off from school. I don't think the Crom would let us take five.

"Well it is Dash got him and me some tickets to go to Kauai, Hawaii." Noelle told me eagerly.

"That's great, so you're staying for 2 weeks?" Noelle gets to stay in Hawaii for two weeks while the rest of us go off to school.

"Yeah, he's got it all set up so that my teachers will send me all of the work in class. In addition, I have plenty of friends who will take notes for me. That way I won't fall behind." She told me. "And there's more."

"What more is there?" I was kind of on the shocked side. Was she joking? How was I going to survive 2 weeks without Noelle? I'll be all alone in my room. I'll have those reoccurring nightmares because Josh won't be there every night. But, a few weeks at school without Noelle may be ok. There may be less drama. And I could spend more time with other people. I sighed.

"We're actually going to vacation and, plan for the wedding." She told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that _you_ wanted to plan out the wedding, so I'll have you do all of the other stuff I need." She told me.

"Uh, Noelle. It's ok; I cannot really help you plan the wedding. I'm going to be so busy, I mean with school coming back and—" She cut me off.

"I get it Reed; I'll just get the twins and Portia. Maybe Rose can even help. It's fine; just know that you'll be one of my bridesmaids." She told me.

Bridesmaid? Me, as Noelle Lange's bridesmaid? Walking in front of—knowing Noelle— a thousand people was not a high thing on my priorities. I didn't ever have a tendency to fall and trip. It's just going to be even more if I have to help with the dresses and all of the other junk that comes with weddings.

But, Noelle's a great friend. It's the least that I could do to repay her. And I'm pretty sure I'll be able to walk down the aisle with Josh…

"Of course," I told her.

"Fab! Well, I'm going to go, later!" Then she hung up and I sighed. This was going to be a big thing to plan.

Knowing Noelle. Only knowing Noelle.

* * *

**Ok, so it's short. But I really wanted to update. I've been getting really good reviews! But I'm tired as heck so it may not be good. Actually, I don't think I liked this chapter at all. It's just a filler really. ugh. I'm sorry, I should of waited! But I will be watching a cheer competition tomorrow and I don't know when I'll get home. So I just decided. Review please!**

**Peace Out,**

**Lauren**


	26. Them

We where sitting in the driveway of the Hollis' main house. There was a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, and the roof. I was happy I wore my new riding boots that Noelle gave me. I looked over at Josh. He was smiling,

"Ready?" He asked me, his eyebrows shooting up to hide under his curls.

I smiled at the sight of him, he still had crusted blue paint on his finger. And his oxford shirt looked adorable on him. "Yeah," I told him. He opened his door and shut it before he walked around the car. Josh opened my door and took my hand as I got out of the car. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't want him to let go. I put my left arm around his waist. Thanking god my Burberry trench wasn't so low to the ground to drag in the snow.

We made it to the door, Josh dropped his arm from around me. Instead, he took my hand with his and rang to doorbell. My stomach was tying in knots, I was hoping someone was there like Gia to talk to. Mrs. Hollis opened the door and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Reed!" She smiled and wrapped me up in a firm hug. I hugged her back and giggled.

"Susan, Merry Christmas." I told her smiling. Trying to be as polite as I could.

"Hey mom," Josh smiled, as if to remind her he was still there.

"Josh," she whispered and gave him a quick hug. He looked confused when she ran off to tell everyone we where here. Josh took my coat, and I pulled off my boots and placed them near the door. He took my hand again and lead me into the kitchen. Where I was loaded down with hugs and smiles. Josh's family really seemed to like me more everyday. I smiled at the fact.

We were all hanging out in the living room. The cooks where preparing the meal in the kitchen. So I was sitting on the couch with Josh and Gia. Lynn was sitting on a recliner. While the twins where on a love seat, Tess on the arm rest and Tori on the actual seat. Mr. and Mrs. Hollis were in another room.

"So, is aunt Sarah and Hunter coming?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, their supposed to be here around 6." Tess answered.

I've never met Hunter. Going back to the conversation Josh and I had a while ago, Hunter Hollis apparently brought a hot girl with him every time he visited. Maybe I could finally meet this amazing girlfriend of his.

"Is he bringing his girl?" Lynn asked.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?" Tori teased.

"I just want to know," He shrugged.

"Oooo!" The twins said at the same time.

"What?"

"Lynn likes Hunter's girlfriend!" Tess laughed.

"What?" Gia laughed. She obviously looked hurt.

"Gia, I don't like her!" Lynn pleaded.

"I think—" Tori began.

"No one gives a shit about what you think." Lynn snapped. He got up and left. Gia sighed and looked at us.

"Sorry," she said. Then she got up to go find him.

"Good job girls, you just pissed someone off on Christmas." Josh said told them with an annoyed smile.

"Whatever, it's true. She's always really pretty, and when Lynn gets a few drinks in his system…" Tori trailed off.

"Tori!" Tess scolded her older sister.

I could feel Josh tense up. He was obviously thinking of the Legacy. I entwined my arm with his and put my hand in his shoulder. He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. I could see in his eyes. I could see what he was thinking. And I was right. I tore my eyes away from his. The emotion and sadness in those blue eyes where killing me. I couldn't ever see him that way. Never.

Josh looked over at Tess, "Just like go hang somewhere. Let the devil cool off." He took my hand and together we got off the coach.

"Bye Reed!" Tess and Tori shouted at me while I was walking away. I smiled and waved bye to them and Josh brought my downstairs.

"Lynn?" He shouted. There was a TV on and something was being played. Like a video game. Sure enough, Lynn was sitting on the couch and Gia on the other. They looked pissed, both of them. Just like Josh told Tori.

"Our sister is a—" Lynn began. But Gia cut him off.

"Lynn." Reproached Gia.

"I'm sorry." Lynn dropped the controller and placed his hands on his face. Josh sat next to him and I took a seat next to Gia.

"She's just changed a lot. She used to be just like Tess. Nice." Lynn pointed out.

"I know." Josh agreed.

"Reed, come with me to the living room. I bet Tori is going to want to talk." Gia told me. She nodded her head to the stairs and I sighed.

"Ok," I got up. "I'll see you two later." Then we where walking up the stairs.

"Can you believe what she said?" Gia asked.

"No, she was even talking about them hooking up." I choked out.

Gia got tense and then sighed. I put my hand in her shoulder.

"I know how you feel." I told her. We where standing at the head of the stairs.

"Then you have to help me cope," She sighed and dragged me upstairs and into the guest bedroom.

I sighed as I took a seat on the love seat in the gold room. What if I had to tell her what happened? Would she just hate me? There was a thin silence in the air.

"I know about that Sabine girl." She started for me.

She knew? "… How?" I asked.

"Everyone knows. She was a pretty big issue. And I heard about your friend Cheyenne, and the drugs. Josh told Lynn, and Lynn told me." She confessed.

Oh no. No. No, no, no, no. Josh told people? I forced a closed smile. "You must think I'm a huge slut."

"No! No, I don't!" She reassured me. She leaned forward in her chair. "I just know that you where controlled. And it wasn't your fault. And I know about Josh and Ivy." She told me.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Hoping that it would keep me from crying. Gia clearly recognized my current state and started talking.

"I know how you feel," She told me.

What? "How?" I asked.

Gia let out a big sigh, started to play with the ring on her finger and started talking. "A few years ago, senior year in high school. I came here with Lynn for the second year. And Hunter Hollis, of course, brought a new girl. Lynn was being really nice to her and I just ignored it. Thinking, he loves me right?" Gia pointed out. She sniffed, and I could see the tears starting to come.

"And well let's just say, Lynn got drunk, and broke up with me. Telling me that he didn't like the way that I would flirt with other guys. And then tell him I loved him. But I never flirted with other guys. I never tried to, it was all Lynn to me. And I just was crying that whole night. And Tess and Tori, only like 11 years old, told me they saw Lynn… with Hunter's girlfriend. I just lost it. I stayed in their room that night. But those girls where with me.

The day Lynn was completely sober was the day I left. He begged to have me back and I didn't except. Hating what a drunk he could be. But a few days back at school, and I couldn't take it. I needed him." She was crying now. "And he hates what he did. So now if Tori decides to be a horrible person and bring it up, he'll get pissed. And so will I." She told me.

"I am so sorry," I told her, giving her a hug. Her crying was starting to subside. "It's just horrible seeing the one you love with another person isn't it?" I asked her. I felt bad for her, and I was mad. So mad that Tori had the guts to even bring that up. It was mean and rude. I don't blame Gia for acting the way she was now. I would probably get a horrible pain in my stomach if I ever thought of Josh and Ivy together.

"It's horrible." She choked.

"I know how you feel," I whispered and pulled away from the hug. Her mascara was running down her eyes and her nose was red.

"Let's get you fixed up."

For the first time ever, I had to be the rock. The rock, the person that was steady and there for a more unstable person. Every time I was the unstable person. Never was I the rock. Never. But there's a first to everything. And I had to be Gia's rock. I couldn't let her fall into a sickening state right before everyone got here. So I was being a rock, and sitting on the counter in the bathroom. While Gia, was re-applying her make up.

"So you finally got over Josh and Ivy?" Gia asked putting cover up on her red nose.

There names together just didn't go. Why I just noticed this? I really don't know. "Uh, yeah. I eventually did. But it's still kind of hard." I told her truthfully shrugging my left shoulder.

"I'm so stupid. It happened 2 years ago and I still can't get over it." She dropped both of her hands onto the edge of the counter. Holding all of her weight over them.

"You're not stupid, you just really love him." I told her.

"I know I do. I'm just… so thankful that there's a new girl every time. So I don't have to face her." She told me and went back to putting make up on again.

"Just look at it this way, she probably knew that Hunter didn't like her. So she was probably just looking for someone else. And you have a hot enough boyfriend. She probably thought, what the heck? …Other girls don't care if we get hurt." I told her the last part looking down at my hands. Cheyenne came to mind. I couldn't think of her. Badly at least, she went through a lot. She didn't want to leave her life. Neither did Thomas.

Thomas.

I couldn't cry. I bit my lip so hard that I swore it started to bleed. While my mind was shouting, 'Don't cry.'

"Reed? Are you ok?" Gia asked obviously knowing something was wrong.

No, I wasn't ok. I needed Josh. "Where's Josh?" I asked her.

"He's probably still downstairs." She told me. I was walking over to the bed and sat.

"You don't look good. I'm going to get him."

I didn't even think about what she said. But when the door slammed close, I just kept thinking in my head.

She didn't want to leave her life. She was forced to.

So was Thomas.

It was weird. That a bunch of random nonsense came to my mind. Like I couldn't stop thinking about it now that it's been there. Now that's its been cried over. Now that it's been realized again. Now that it wasn't ever to be forgotten. I watched as the lights coming from the bathroom began to blur. I closed my eyes, pushing a tear to come down my cheek. I was pathetic.

"Reed?" A voice asked me. I didn't even look up to see who it was. But before I knew it, Josh was crouched down in front of me. Concern draped over his face.

"Reed, what's wrong!?" He asked in shock. As if it was the most weirdest thing to see me cry now. I wasn't even looking at him. So he put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to.

"She didn't want to leave her life." I whispered. Hating the fact that I sounded so unstable.

"Who? Reed who are you talking about?" Josh asked me.

"Cheyenne!" I told him, finally able to say her name.

"Reed, why are you upset over this now?" Josh asked. He wrapped his arms around me and made me stand up.

"I don't know," I cried into his shoulder. "I belong in the same mental place Sabine and… Ariana are at." I told him. He pulled back and looked me dead in the eye.

"Reed, those girls are crazy. Their killers, you are not crazy nor are you a killer. You're a beautiful girl who's just in shock still. Getting back together was probably too much." Josh sighed.

"No! Getting back together was the best thing that's happened this year." I told him. Looking into his blue worried eyes.

"It was, but Reed that's all in the past. You don't have to think about them anymore." Josh told me.

"Them?"

"Cheyenne and… Thomas." He told me.

"I was thinking about him too." I confessed looking at the couch behind Josh.

He put his hand on either sides of my face again and smiled.

"I love you, you know that." Josh told me.

"I know that, and I you I love you too." I smiled.

"So let's just have a good time tonight, and forget about… them." He told me.

I was silent for a minute. Just looking into his eyes seeing if he was sure.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**HEY! I posted a chapter! Review please**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	27. Kisses and Hunter

Josh securely wrapped his arm around me while we trudged down the stairs. My footsteps heavy, Josh was my support. He keep asking me every few seconds if I was going to be ok. He even offered to leave the dinner. I couldn't let him do that.

"Reed, are you sure? You're in shock. You shouldn't have to be put through this if your in shock." Josh pointed out.

"Josh, it's fine. I want to be here. Really," I said turning so my whole body was facing him. He did the same.

"When you want to leave, just tell me. I don't mind bailing on this stupid dinner." Josh said kissing my hand.

"We are going to stay ok, but tonight..." I said seductively. Josh had a huge grin on his face and laughed. His laughter boomed off the walls. The sound filled my ears. It felt like peace wrapping around me. He walked up so our bodies were pressed together.

I smiled as he said, "I can't wait." Then he gave me a long meaningful kiss, before we parted and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Reed!" Tess and Tori gasped. "

Are you ok?" Gia told us you didn't feel good.

Why Gia? Why?

"Ya... I'm fine." I told them forcing a smile. The let it go and backed off. They scrambled back over to their seats.

"Everyone! Aunt Sarah just called. She's going to be here in a few minutes!" Susan called through the house. Josh took my hand and brought me downstairs.

"I want to show you something." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed him downstairs. The basement was huge, one side was a game room and the other, I've never been in before. Josh opened the door to the room I've never been in. There was a flat screen TV, couches, a phone, a coffee table, a bar, table with chairs, and a mini fridge. It was like a mini bedroom.

"It's nice down here," I told him looking around.

"I know, and it's very private too." He smirked. I smiled. You could just shut the door and lock it. "

So why are we down here?" I asked him.

"We're down here because I wanted to do this," Josh grabbed my face and kissed me beyond belief. Electric buzz was going through my body from his touch. He finally pulled away and I could feel my huge smile and see his. "So badly," Josh chuckled. I smiled. Then my eyes drifted over to a bookshelf. I walked over to see what was there, Josh following close behind. "What are you doing?" Josh asked smiling.

I ran my pointer finger down the row of the many book spins. One said 'Family Album' on it. Then I smiled to see in small letters, "Joshua". I pulled the book out and walked over to a couch. I sat down and opened the book to the first page.

"Reed! Please don't look at that," Josh pleaded.

"What? I won't care if you're with other girls." I told him rolling my eyes.

"It's not that," He said. "What is it?" He was quiet for a minute. "Who really wants anyone to be looking at their history?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Please! I just want to see what you looked like." I told him smiling, I held the book to my chest. Josh looked at me and a smile cracked onto his face.

"Fine." He sighed and turned around, running his hands down his face.

I smiled and turned to the first page, it was Josh as a baby. I had to gasp. He had the most perfect blonde curls. And his blue eyes shone as much as his huge smile. "You where so cute!"

"Am I not anymore?" He chuckled and stood over me.

"No, you still are." I waved my hand not looking up from the page. I was skimming over kindergarten and Josh came to sit next to me. It was middle school when things got awkward.

"That's my first girlfriend Tara. We went to the dance together." There was a picture with Josh and a girl who I guessed was Tara. Josh had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was smiling bright like Josh. Tara was tan and had silky brunette hair. She was gorgeous.

"She's pretty." I told him, looking at the page still.

"Nah. I know a girl who's prettier than her." He smiled, waving his hand. I smiled, "It's you." He kissed my cheek while I flipped the page.

"Middle School graduation?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was like this new thing at boarding school." He sighed.

"I never got one." I told him.

"You'll be graduating next year." He told me.

"And you'll be graduating this year!" I reminded him, looking at his face.

"What are you going to do there without me?" He chuckled.

"I don't even want to think about it." I sighed and shook my head. Josh laughed at me and kissed my head. I turned myself so my head lay on his chest. My legs were stretched out on the couch. Josh stroked the hair above my ear and kissed me whenever a picture of him and another girl came up.

"I still can't believe all of the stuff you get for Christmas." I told him.

"My parent's loved Christmas. Because everyone got together. But I knew Lynn loved it because he would always get presents from other girls at school." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Christmas back in Croton isn't this much fun." I told him.

"Christmas without you isn't that much fun either." He smiled. I pulled my chin up so I could kiss him.

"Reed! Josh! Come upstairs!" Susan Hollis' voice rang in the intercom.

"I bet Hunter's here." Josh sighed and dropped his head back on the armrest.

"Are you ready to introduce me?" I smiled sitting up.

"No," Josh said bitterly and got off the couch and paced in a circle around the space between the TV and couch.

"Why not?" I asked surprised Josh wasn't the first to introduce his girlfriend to his cousin.

"I don't want him to be hitting on you all night." He sighed.

"Isn't he bringing a date?" I asked.

"Most likely, but even if he did, he still would be all over you. You're beautiful." He told me.

"It's ok, I'll just stick by your side all night ok?" I asked him. He smiled.

"That didn't work out last time remember?"

"We can try to make it work!" I sighed and walked up to him. I quickly snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him before he could say anymore.

"Ok, it'll work." Josh said half out of it when I pulled away. I laughed at him.

"Ok." Josh rested his forehead on mine.

"Ok."

We walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was scattered around the room, Tess was looking through American Cheerleader, and Tori was talking on the phone. Gia and Lynn were cuddling on the couch. I was so happy she was feeling better, but my breakdown was so embarrassing. I sat on the couch we were on previously. Josh sat next to me and we both laid back against the backrest. Josh of course put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm, moving his thumb in circles. We did that whole clicking thing again.

"Who's Tori talking to?" Lynn asked.

"This guy," Tess smiled bashfully.

"What's his name?" Josh asked.

"You guys, just leave her alone." Gia told Josh and Lynn.

"Hey, she's our little sister. We have a right to know." Lynn pointed out.

"Whatever, she can go 'love' a new guy every week for all I care." Josh sighed.

"Isn't that technically want she's doing now?" Lynn asked. Josh just shrugged.

Both brothers sighed at the same time. Causing me and Gia to look at each other before we started laughing. Josh squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. I felt something vibrating on my hip. I sat up, getting off of Josh. He looked at me confused and then heard the vibrating. he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened it and looked at the screen for a few seconds. "It's Trey," He sighed before he got up and left the room the talk to his roommate.

"Trey's his roommate right?" Gia asked.

"Yup," I nodded. Starting to feel Josh's body heat suddenly gone. The smell of his shirt still lingered in my nose. I smiled when I saw him walk across the little hall between the living room and the foyer. He had a smile on his face while he talked to Trey.

"Ok, ok, I'll call you back and tell you. Bye." Josh said as he walked back into the room. He took the phone from his ear and ended the call. "I'll be right back," he told mainly me before he walked off to the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was about." I sighed.

"It's probably not that bad." Gia teased I smiled and shook my head.

"Reed?" Tess asked. I forgot she was in the room she was being so quiet.

"Yeah?" I turned my head her way.

"What did Josh get you? I mean, no one could top your gift! But, what did he give you?" Tess smiled. I smiled bright and looked down at my wrist.. I wore Josh's bracelet, I knew people would want to see it. the heart diamonds shone in the light. Gia saw the shine too and gasped. She quickly got up from Lynn's arms and sat next to me.

"That is gorgeous!" She gasped and cleared her throat.

"I wish I could get things like that!" Gia looked at Lynn with a teasing look.

"Hey! How about you show them those earrings I bought you last year!" Lynn scoffed taken off guard.

"Exactly, last years." Gia giggled. I smiled at her ability to say that to Lynn.

"What did you buy her this year?" I asked him.

"A weekend at a Spa… and yes, I'm going." He sighed and picked up a New York Times from the magazine rack next to him.

"A spa sounds good right now." I sighed. The feeling I had last year when Noelle and the other Billings girls forced me to go to a spa. It was just after Thomas' death and I was in depression basically. That was the day I was supposed to go with Josh and Lynn and Gia to Boston. It was before Josh and I where even dating.

Funny how things work out.

Josh came back in the room and sat down next to me. "Ok, so Trey and Astrid are going to be here for dinner. Then leave after. They didn't want to be alone the whole time." Josh shook his head smirking.

I smiled, happy that Astrid would be here as a distraction from all of the drama Hunter seems to cause. She would be great to spend Christmas with.

"Are you ok with that?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Astrid again, even though we just saw her last night." I smiled looking into his blue eyes. He was smiling back at me.

"What time are they going to be here?" Gia asked while she was walking back over to the couch Lynn was on.

"In a few minutes." Josh said looking at his watch.

Feeling of excitement filled my stomach. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So what are you two doing for New Years?" Lynn asked us.

"I don't know," Josh sighed. He looked at me. I just shrugged.

"I think we where supposed to go downtown with Dash and Noelle. Maybe Astrid and Trey will come too." I said lifting a shoulder taking a guess.

"Oh right," Josh nodded remembering our plans.

"Kids! There here!" Mrs. Hollis shouted from upstairs.

"Hey everyone!" A voice said loudly from the foyer. We all looked in the direction of the sound.

"Speaking of the devil…" Tess sighed and put her magazine down on the ground with a loud plop.

I was taking it that Josh's family didn't really like Hunter. I looked over at Josh who just got up to greet his family. He put his hand out for me I took it and got off the couch.

"Tess!" Lynn shouted, it sounded like he was hugging someone.

"It's Tori!" Tori snapped back. I looked behind me to see Tess rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm Tess," She said putting a big fake smile on her face before Hunter hugged her.

"Lynn…" Hunter nodded his head as in saying hey in their awkward silence.

"Hey," Lynn replied dourly.

"Gia…" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Hunter," She walked over to him to and gave him a stiff hug.

"Josh," Hunter smiled and Josh smiled just as fake as his sister and gave him a hug.

"Who's this?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me, just like he did with Gia.

"This is my girlfriend, Reed." Josh said introducing me, I could see his eyes light up on the word girlfriend. I gave him a small smile and then focused my attention back on Hunter.

He had shaggy blonde hair, it wasn't like Lynn and Josh's his hair was wavy with a small curl at the end.

"It's nice to meet you," He smirked. And before I knew it he was hugging me, gripping onto me for dear life. I finally pulled away from his before he could start breathing on my ear.

"You too." I said flatly.

"Didn't bring a girl this year?" Lynn asked with a smile.

"No, I did. She should be here in a few minutes." He told Lynn. "Now where's aunt Susan and Uncle Alan huh?"

"Their upstairs, where's your mom?" Tori asked him.

"She's in the car trying to put all of Lily's things in the trunk. She think's I'll be sleeping to there tonight because of how wasted I'm gunna get!" Hunter whooped.

"Riiiiiight." Lynn replied.

"There you guys are!" A woman who had a short blonde bob. She hugged everyone and then landed on me last.

"I don't think we've met! I'm Sarah, Josh and Lynn's aunt. Are you here with one of these boys?" She asked giving me a smile.

I smiled back at her, she was a whole lot better than her son. "Yeah, Josh."

"Is he being a gentlemen?" She asked.

"Yes he is," I smiled and looked back at Josh whole was behind me. He smiled and looked to the side shaking his head.

"That's great to hear!" She smiled. "Where's your mom kids?"

"She should be down any minute," Lynn replied.

"Sarah! Oh it's so good to see you!" Susan gushed while she walked down the flight of stairs. Sarah and Susan hugged. Soon everyone was reuniting and greeting.

It was a ½ hour later and Astrid and Trey we're here yet. I sighed and looked over at Josh. We where all sitting at a huge table—that wasn't in the dining room—while the adults talked about the economy and other stuff I had no interest in at the moment. He looked just as tortured as I must of.

Finally a doorbell rang and Josh sprung up from his seat to go answer it.

"Trey!" He greeted his friend loudly.

"Hey man!" Trey greeted back.

"Astrid," You could hear Josh greet them.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." I smiled politely, got up and headed over to the foyer.

"Ok!" Hunter called after me.

I rolled me eyes when I got to the foyer Astrid's face lit up. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" She said in her British accent.

"Merry Christmas! Did you get anything yet?" I asked pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah, I got these earrings," She flashed her huge diamonds at me. "And Trey got me these shoes that I was eyeing at Bloomingdales for a while!" She told me excitedly while we looked down at her shoes. "What about you?"

"Josh bought me a bracelet," I smiled and showed her my heart diamond bracelet.

"That's so pretty, I love it." She smiled.

"Thanks." I could feel a small blush working it's way up my spine.

"We better get back in there before they get mad," Josh said.

"You're right," Trey said, he got Astrid's coat and put it in the closet before we all walked back into the room we where previously in.

"Trey! Astrid, it's so great for you two to join us!" Susan smiled.

"Thanks for letting us come over." Astrid smiled back at her.

"Anytime,"

I smiled, thankful I would have Astrid for the rest of the day.

A while later we where all seated at a long table in the dining room. The table was decorated with candles, and center pieces.

"It sucks we couldn't make it to the Christmas party yesterday." Hunter said as he smacked a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I know, I just love watching the big tree lighting." Sarah said. Sarah was wearing a black dress, heels, and a simple diamond necklace.

"It was the same as always," Lynn shrugged.

I thought it was great. The lights where the source through the whole room.

"Did Reed and Gia go up there this year?" Sarah asked. Smiling at me.

"Yes, they both did." Susan answered for us smiling. This family just always smiled. I gave them a smile back, even though my jaw was starting the hurt from laughing and smiling so much.

There was a ring from the doorbell. I had no clue who it could be. Everyone was here.

"That's my girl." Hunter smirked and got up to get the door.

Josh took my hand under the table and squeezed it. I smiled at him, all I wanted to do was go back to our townhouse and fall asleep in his arms. We haven't even got to desert and I was exhausted.

"Have you heard from Noelle today?" Astrid asked me. She was sitting on my right, and Josh was on my left.

"Yeah, she called earlier. She said she had a great Christmas." I told her, and took a bite of my food.

"That's good, Cheyenne's mom called me." Astrid mumbled. I could still hear her though. I stopped moving for a second and slowly finished chewing my food. I gulped it down and took a sip of my water. "Why?"

"She wanted to tell me that they where spending Christmas down at my parent's cottage. And she was having a great Christmas. She wasn't sure how is was going to turn out after… Cheyenne…" Astrid trailed off and quickly filled her mouth with food. She didn't want to say anything more. I didn't want her to.

"Oh." I said quietly.

Josh grabbed my hand again and rubbed circles on the top of my hand with his thumb. His touch slowly soothed my stress. I looked up at him and said thank you with my eyes. He nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Everyone! This is my new girlfriend, Rose." Hunter introduced Rose to us. She had long blonde hair, and a smile that I knew every guy would love. I looked like a rat compared to her.

"This is, My aunt, uncle, mom, dad, cousin, cousin, friend, cousin's girlfriend, cousin, friend, cousin cousin's girlfriend." Hunter said going down the line. Not even mentioning out names.

"It's nice to meet y'all." She smiled. She had a western accent. Shock filled my body. I tried my best to keep my cool.

And trying to forget about Ariana for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ok, a lot of paranoid-ness coming from Reed right? Yeah, I'm not sure if Im feeling the magic anymore... But I will continue to update. I got a snow day today! So I was typing this all last night and today. I'm extremely tired now though, and I want to go to sleep! I'm super sorry for the spell errors! I hate it when people do that, but yet I do that to. Sigh.

Review! Tell people about my story to help me get more views and that kind of stuff :]

And... one more thing! I promise. You guys need to update your stories! I was here re-reading my own story for a while! Then I stopped myself, thinking, this is my story. I already know what's gunna happen. Sigh sigh.

review!

peace out,

Lauren


	28. A Lot More

"This is one of the best meals I've ever had." Rose gushed.

"Our chief prepared it for us." Mrs. Hollis replied with a smile.

"It's great!" Then took another bit of her ham.

Josh's hand was grazing mine under the table. Astrid would tell me things in a low tone every so often. Gia and Lynn were in a deep conversation also. And Trey and Josh were talking about soccer starting again.

"I don't know I kinda suck." Josh shrugged smiling.

"Dude, come on! You're a fine soccer player." Trey told him.

"No, he sucks." I teased Josh. He just looked at me and smiled.

"That was only one game. And it was early in the morning." He joked. Referring back to the day after Thanksgiving when he versed me in soccer. First real kiss.

"Excuses," I shook my head and giggled.

Josh leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Hunter and Rose where talking. Mrs. And Mr. Hollis where talking to Sarah, and Astrid, Trey, Josh and I where in our own conversation.

"Are you guys going back to Easton in a week?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, but Noelle's going to Hawaii I think." I told Astrid.

"Really? Why?" She asked me.

"Something to do with wedding planning, and being with Dash. I'm just happy she won't have me up at the crack of dawn planning her huge day out. That would suck more than the fact of Josh being a professional soccer player." We both laughed and looked over at Josh and Trey.

"That's it." Josh sighed and dropped his fork. I was regretting making that last comment. I didn't want to fight with him in front of his family. I looked up at him, confused. I couldn't read his face. Because a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Tomorrow. You and me. At the batting cages." He declared.

"Good luck." I joked and sipped my water.

"I'm serious." He nodded. Sure of his plans.

I looked up at him and laughed quietly. Thinking that it was a ridiculous plan. "Fine, it's a date." I told him. His face lit up with a smile.

"Fine." I teased him. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"So Josh, I hear a lot about you and Lynn." Rose told him and shoved a spoonful of peas in her mouth. Her accent sounding like a joke. A haunting joke.

"Uh… really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hunter talks about all of you. Even Gia." Rose looked over at Gia with a glare.

Gia shot her a death glare. She was talking to Lynn and he finally realized what was going on.

"Payback huh?" Lynn asked.

"What?" Hunter chuckled.

"Payback because I hooked up with your now ex right?" Lynn clarified.

"Lynn, shut up." Gia demanded.

"No, he's gunna hit on you tonight I know it." Lynn said. Now in rage.

"Lynn, she's right. Shut up." Josh told him.

"I can't just let him do this! I can't watch him do this." Lynn said.

Whoa. What just happened here? Did I miss something? On the other hand, is Lynn just speculating? Putting together the pieces of a dysfunctional puzzle.

"Lynn!" Josh shouted obviously trying to calm him down.

"No I—" Lynn stood up.

"Lynn! Sit down and stop causing trouble." Susan said sternly.

"Mom! You don't get it!"

"Sit son." Mr. Hollis yelled. Lynn looked at him. As if he just spoke for the first time ever. Shocked. Then he slowly lowered himself to his chair. Gia whispered something in his ear and he slowly became less tense and whispered something back to her. Then we all looked away.

This dinner party just got a little bit awkward.

Later, the adults where in the kitchen, and we were sitting in the living room. Talking about school and other things. I was sitting next to Josh; we both started laughing at something Trey just said. Astrid and him where sitting on another couch. Tess and Tori on their usual love seat. But this time, Tess was on the actual seat. But they where kind of out of the conversation. Tori was Iming someone on her MacBook. Everyone else was on a couch, Hunter, and Rose where on ours. I tried to ignore the fact that she was sitting next to Josh and I couldn't see what she was doing. But his arm was securely around me and I tried to forget about the whole thing by just being near him and breathing in his sent. But then I would get a whiff of Rose's fruity mix. And I did all I could not to gag.

"So are you two going public now?" Josh asked Trey and Astrid. They looked at each other.

"Why not? I mean, I think a lot of people figured out last night anyways." Astrid shrugged.

"And I think it's ok that I went out with Cheyenne too." Trey shrugged also.

I forgot about that. "So that's the whole reason why you're keeping it a secret it because of… Cheyenne?" I asked. Her name came out cracked and I cleared my throat. No one seemed to notice besides Josh, because he squeezed my shoulder with his hand and looked down at me. I could feel his eyes on my head.

"… Yeah. I guess that's it." Astrid told me.

"Who? Cheyenne Martin? That chick that got murdered?" Hunter asked.

We all looked over at him. Shocked that he would say such a rude and immature thing.

"What was up with that? They found the killer right?" Hunter asked. And took a mint from the coffee table.

"Hunter shut up." Josh said sternly.

"Why?" He asked. His eyes went from me to Josh.

"Just… shut up." He told him. Hunter shrugged and leaned back on the couch. I took a deep breath and Josh kissed my ear lightly. I would usually smile, but Cheyenne's name was still in the air.

"So, Josh. You're a painter right?" Rose asked. Trying to change to subject. I was happy and then completely mad when I saw her tilt her body so it was facing Josh. Like she was about to seduce him. I shook the thought out of my head and looked up at Astrid.

"Yeah, actually I just painted this morning." He chuckled and looked down at me. I smiled at him and looked back over at Astrid.

"That's great, you should show me… us some of your paintings sometime." She said seductively. I sighed and tried to ignore it. I sent Astrid an annoyed glare. Then she nodded.

"Ok." Josh said casually. Didn't he notice her attempt to flirt with him!?

"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled. I was still looking at Astrid.

Then I heard a pat and Astrid's eyes went all of a sudden big. No, huge. She was staring at… Josh's leg? I looked over and saw his leg. With a slim hand placed upon it. Rose's hand. And it wasn't so close to his knee. I was shocked with rage. It looked like it was so normal of her to do. Like she put her hand on his knee everyday.

"Uh…" Josh grabbed her hand, took it off his knee, and placed it on her lap. Then he snatched is arm away and set it on his side. I wasn't happy at all. I just wanted to rip all of her blonde hair out of her head and burn it.

I looked up at Astrid, with even more rage in my eyes. I could tell. Because all that was going through my head was, it's Cheyenne's twin.

The parents walked in at that moment laughing.

"I think it's getting late. How about you guys start to head home?" Mrs. Hollis suggested.

"Ok," Trey replied. Soon everyone was in the foyer, saying goodbye. I was standing next to Astrid. Tying the belt tighter to my trench coat.

"I can't believe she did that. I admire you for not stabbing her with a knife." Astrid said in her British accent.

"It was hard." I told her seriously. "What slut would do that?" I hissed to her in a low tone.

"I think I have someone in mind." Astrid mumbled. I knew whom she was thinking about, and I was thinking about the same person earlier.

"Where's Reed?" Susan Hollis asked. I could hear her and I walked up to her.

"Hey," I forced a smile.

"Merry Christmas! I'll see you too later!" She gave me a hug and smiled at both, Josh and me.

"Bye mom." Josh waved and hugged her.

"Bye," Mr. Hollis told us. We where out with, Astrid, Trey, Lynn and Gia.

"Can you guys drive us back to our place?" Lynn asked Josh.

"Sure." Josh replied. Even though it wasn't that far. I said bye to Astrid and Trey. Then we where driving them home.

"I hope I never see those two again." Lynn said from the backseat.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"Hunter. And. Rose." Lynn snarled.

"You won't not for a while." Josh told him.

"Thanks for the ride." Lynn said. Gia and him said bye before they got out of the car. Then Josh backed out of their driveway and drove us back home.

We didn't talk the whole time. Saving the argument for home. So no one could really hear us.

I opened my door before Josh could and had a slight stomp to my steps when I got up on the porch.

Josh opened the door with the key. Then I rushed in, wanting the warmth. Then Josh locked the door and set the keys on the table next to the door. We both took off our jackets and I stormed over to the doorframe to the kitchen. I had a major head rush. I grabbed my head with one hand and leaned against the frame. "What the hell was that?" I asked Josh when he looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked. "Are you alright?" He was obliviously trying to change the subject.

I didn't know if I should lie or not. I couldn't lie to Josh anymore though. I shook my head. "No. No, I'm not alright." I told him. "What the hell did she put her hand on your leg for?!" I shouted in anger.

"I have no idea." He shook his head, his eyes where squinted close.

Tears leaked slowly from my eyes. "I just… I…" I rambled on.

Josh grabbed me and I rested my head on his strong chest. "I don't get it." I said pulling back to look in his eyes. "Why would anyone do that? I mean, I was sitting right there!" I shouted.

"I don't know. She's just some random girl that we'll never see again." Josh told me, holding both sides of my face in his hands.

"It just… ruined my Christmas night." I sighed. Trying to calm down. The nerve. The nerve for anyone to do that. "She's a mini Cheyenne." I told him.

He looked down at me. And I could see the hurt in his eyes. And the worry, and the lovingly look. He was so concerned about me. I could feel it. And I couldn't ignore it. He took his hands off my face and put them on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Reed. I don't even know what was up with that. I didn't flirt with her or anything! She just dropped that on us all." Josh told me frowning in anger.

I shook my head, looking at something just past Josh's shoulder.

"Reed." He told me. "Please, please don't be mad. Don't blame this on me."

"Josh! I'm not blaming this on you! I'm just a little in shock ok?" I told him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around 11. Lets go to sleep. You look exhausted." He told me.

"I'm not. I'm just angry." I told him pouting a little.

He grabbed me up in his arms and we walked upstairs and into the bedroom. I brushed my teeth, washed the make up off my face, and put on my pajama's. Then I climbed into bed with Josh and got as close as I could to him. I felt so much better from the feel on his strong arms wrapped around my back. There was no gap between us. I would of smiled, but I was too tired. Josh looked over at me, laying there. I was falling asleep. I opened my eyes and found him looking at me.

"I love you Josh." I told him. "A lot."

"I love you too Reed." He smiled. "A lot more."

"Not this again." I giggled. He laughed with me and then the laughter died, we were left looking into each other's eyes. Josh hadn't even mentioned the promise I made to him at the Christmas party last night.

He was still searching my eyes. I was wide awake. He then smiled before he went in and kissed me. The kiss got intense within seconds. And I rolled on top of him and our shirts where off. Along with that went the rest of our clothes.

A lot happened that night. I realized that Josh was mine, and I shouldn't worry about any girl trying to take him away from me. I also kept a promise. And one more thing.

Josh should me just how much he really loved me.

* * *

**Ok. So _it_ finally happened! And I got that out of the way. But, I still got a few things left on my list to do with this story. Don't worry, it's no where near an end. I'm going to bring it out to like the week they get back from break. Then it'll end! :p I need more reviews! I'm getting dissapointed in the fact that I get around 5 reviews per chapter. And there's other stories out there was get about 10 a chapter!! Idk, maybe I'm just not _that_ good of a writer.**

**I'll update soon though!**

**peace out,**

**Lauren**


	29. Batting Cages

**Ok, the bolded parts in this chapter (only 1 big chunck) are things thatw ere changed. **

**thank you to the help of sarah-blureberry! I basically subtracted 2 brothers if you dnt want to read the bolded stuff :] but you might want to know what brothers they are...**

**nvm! just read if ur want! don't worry about reviewing! :]**

**-Lauren**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, about the same time as Josh. Last night came back to me, but none of it ashamed me. Or scared me. I looked over and Josh and he kissed me before I could say anything.

I pulled away and giggled. "Good morning." Then I gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Good Morning." He smiled. I flipped onto my back and Josh kissed my shoulder. I laughed at him.

"So, batting cages today?" I smiled, and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"You remembered," He smiled. "Yeah, if you still want to go."

"I'll go with you. It'll be another date." I smiled.

"It will." He chuckled.

It only took about 2 hours for my to get ready. The fact that I had to re-apply my make up 3 times. Josh would just laugh and say,

"Reed, you don't need to put on make-up. We're going to play baseball."

But I put it on again anyways. Right now, we where on our way to the New York Sports center. They had like every sport able to play there. We where going to play some indoor baseball.

Josh found a place to park and opened my door. I was wearing jeans, a elbow length Juicy shirt, a pair of gold fitted puma's, and my winter jacket. Josh put his arm around me, as we walked through the snow in the parking lot, to the front door. We paid, and then walked over to a room in a long hallway that had a sign on it 'Baseball'. Josh smiled at me before he opened the door.

I wasn't bad when it came to hitting a ball with a bat. But, I just wasn't the best. There were at least, 6 cages all lined up. Metal fences separated the cages and there where only 2 of them being used. Each cage had one bat leaning up against the wall. Josh walked me over to an empty cage, opened the metal door for me and walked in. I looked down the long cage. At the end was a launch that contained the used baseballs, waiting to be shot out. I looked over at Josh and smiled.

"I used to come here like everyday with my dad, and my brothers." Josh said.

"Brothers?" I asked. I thought he only had one, Lynn.

**"Yeah, I have 2 younger ones too. I haven't told you that?" Josh asked.**

**"No," I said shaking my head. What's with all of this leaving things out? First the Hollis Christmas party, and now this? But a party isn't as big as not knowing your boyfriend has 2 more brothers.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry. How could I forget to tell you about my brothers?" Josh shook his head in disbelief.**

**"Oh, I'm not going to say it's ok. Because it's not." I pointed out.**

**"I know, I'm sorry." Josh said taking my hands in his. "Ryan and . They have the most random names." Josh said the whispered, "But personally, I think my parent's are just not that creative when it comes to naming their kids."**

**I smiled.**

**"I mean, what kind of name is Josh?" He asked. "It's so popular. There where like 6 other Josh's in 8th grade. Yeah, I was Josh H. from there on." He said, pretending to be proud of himself.**

**I laughed at him and snaked my arms around his neck. "Josh is a wonderful name."**

**"Reed's much better." He joked.**

**I laughed again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So tell me, why aren't your brothers here this Christmas?" I asked him, my arms still rested around his neck.**

**"Well, we all went to a public elementary school right?" He asked.**

**I just nodded.**

**"And when middle school rolled around for Lynn, he wanted to start boarding school with his friends. And then he would come back ever summer, telling me how much fun it was. I gave it a try in 6th grade, and it just took off from there. I've never been to public since. Then all of my sibiling wanted to try it.**

**And then my little brother Ryan, a year younger than Tess and Tori, he wanted to go Australia. But, my parents didn't want to have their kid on the other side of the world. So he decided to go to school in Germany. He taught Tess German all summer. She only knows like 3 words though. It's all her brain could hold." Josh shrugged and kissed my hand.**

**"What about the other one?" I asked him.**

**"George, is the youngest 12. He's in like I believe 7th grade. Oh, and he's at school in California. Yeah, he couldn't go too far." Josh explained.**

**"So why aren't they here?" I repeated.**

**Josh looked up at me. "Ryan is with a bunch of friends in Germany this year. And George was supposed to be FedEx shipped to us a few days ago." Josh joked. I hope.**

**"Why isn't George here?" I asked.**

**"You're just full of questions today aren't you?" Josh laughed at me.**

**"Hey! You're the one who didn't tell me that he had 2 extra brothers scattered around the world!" I told him.**

**He stopped laughing and became serious. "You're right."**

**"Just go on." I nudged his shoulder with my elbow.**

**"Ok, there's like some snowstorm going on in the Mideast so no flights to New York for a few days." Josh shrugged.**

**"Oh, are you mad their all like… gone?" I asked.**

**"Heck no! I'm enjoying myself. I'm just going to have to try to survive winter with Tess and Tori. And I know I have to be back in august because I'll be starting college you know? But I don't know where we're going to be in the summer ." He chuckled.**

I laughed at him. Trying to ignore the last part. I didn't want to remind myself of him going to college. I would probably start to hyperventilate every time I _really_ think about it.

"Well, now that you know oh so much about my brothers, how about we play some baseball?" He suggested.

"Sounds great." I smiled grabbed the bat on the fence.

_Curplunk! Choo! _The launcher made that noise every time a ball was shot out. I hit almost everyone. Probably 12 out of 16. When the launcher stopped. I smiled, proud of myself and faced Josh, who was sitting on a bench just out of the connected cage areas. He was smiling bright when I looked at him. The tip of the bat on the ground and I was leaning on it.

He walked up to the cage and opened the door. "Not bad Brennan." He said, his voice was just below a low shout. The commotion was buzzing around us. But his presence seemed to make it fade away.

"Thanks, let's see what you've got Hollis." I smirked and handed him the bat.

"Ok." He gave me a sexy smile back and I walked out of the cage, shutting the door behind me. Josh pressed a red button and the baseballs started flying out again.

A few minutes later, and every single ball hit, Josh finished up. He walked up to me wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out the door.

"Josh?" I asked.

"I have somewhere to take you." He told me and then we where gone.


	30. Real Paradise Lost

**Paradise awaits.... **

Now that Cheyenne's murderer has been revealed and Reed knows the truth about who's been stalking her, she's ready to leave the heartache and turmoil of last semester behind. And what better way to recover than a five-star Caribbean vacation?

Reed is reunited with former Billings Girls Kiran and Taylor, and she and her friends take over the exclusive island. They spend their days tanning on white-sand beaches and their nights partying on sixty-foot yachts.

**It's heaven on earth. **

But as they raise their champagne flutes to toast their friendship, Reed worries that it's all too good to be true. Because even in paradise, the Billings Girls are never far from trouble -- and nothing's more dangerous than the calm before the storm...

* * *

The moment we've all been waiting for is here! Yes, this is true. This is the real Paradise Lost Summary. I just got it off of Simon&Schuster this morning!!!! AH, I'm so excited!! If you don't believe me, even check.

Now lets talk about a few things, while you read this you might scan back over for a possible someone by the name of Josh right? Now my readers, do you think this whole book will just be about winter break?

B/c I read another shorter summary to this and it said there was a love triangle btwn Reed, Josh and Ivy :] Oh la la. Now that's some stuff we would love to read. But of course we want to dive into a book about a 5 star Caribbean vaca right? Right, so while we search the Internet for more spoilers, and read as much fan fics that we can, Paradise will be coming out in no time. :]

I'll be starting a new chapter here in a few minutes

-Lauren


	31. Great Idea

We where on the road, and Josh was smiling the whole time. As if he couldn't keep this a secret from me. I looked over at him with pretty close to wide eyes.

"What are you up to?"

"I can't tell you until we get back to the house." He told me.

"Fine." I said stubbornly. Was it really necessary?

About 5 minutes later, we where at his parent's townhouse and there was an extra car in the driveway. I slightly creased my eyebrows in confusion. I looked at Josh and he wasn't an inch confused. He opened my door for me and we walked inside together.

Inside was Hunter, Lynn, Gia, and even Rose. I did all I could to just keep my gaze away from her. The whole Hollis family was here, you know Mr. and Mrs. Hollis' kids. Tess walked up to me and gave me a hug. Even though she was only up to my shoulder, she still came and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Reed, I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tori smiled walking up behind her sister.

I just laughed. "So why is everyone here? I no one would let me know." I said turning around to Josh he smiled and took my hand.

"We all called you here because George is coming home! He's actually coming back." Mrs. Hollis smiled.

"And we wanted to announce it, even though Lynn went and told everyone…" Mr. Hollis said looking over at Lynn.

"Sorry," Lynn smiled.

"Well, here he is." Mrs. Hollis smiled. "George!" She shouted.

"Yeah mom?" I muffled voice asked from upstairs.

Mrs. Hollis took a step forward and turned her head so she was looking straight upstairs. "Come down here!" She laughed.

"Ok," Then a little 12 year old boy came walking down the stairs. "Hey everyone." He smiled. He was wearing an Abercrombie shirt that my brother used to splurge in back home. But I'm guessing the kid had a dozen. He walked up to me, he had blonde curly hair just like Josh. Whereas Lynn, had darker hair, like his mom's, that he spiked in the front.

"Are you Reed?" He asked me sweetly.

I laughed and looked over at Josh, "Yeah, I'm Reed. You're George right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to _finally_ meet you." He held out his hand and wore a huge smile. I shook his hand and smiled back at him. Wow, polite much?

"I've heard so much about you." He told me.

"I've heard a lot about you too." I told him looking at Josh. He gave me a 'thank you' glance. Hence the fact he just told me he had four other brothers today.

"Really?" He asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," I kinda felt bad for lying. But I know where he goes to school and how old he is.

"How about we all just hang out here for a while? Catch up with George, talk?" Lynn asked.

"Sounds great." Mr. Hollis smiled.

Everyone went to the place they where yesterday. Only this time, George took the love seat and Tess and Tori sat on the floor.

Josh was talking to his brother, we weren't on the couch next to Hunter and Rose. Josh one of those things that makes me fall in love with him all over again. He took a seat on the same coach Hunter and Gia where on. So Rose looked a little confused when he didn't sit next to her. Josh wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest while Gia, Lynn, Josh and I had a conversation about the New Years party.

"Ohmigod! Reed guess what!" Tess shrieked.

"What?" I asked her pulling my head off of Josh's chest.

"We're officially going to Easton! I'm so excited!" Tori finished for her.

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing.

"Ya! Isn't this great!?" Tess asked.

"That's cool, are you going next semester or next year?" I asked.

"Next year, like we would want to go with Josh and embarrass him the whole time." Tess smiled.

"Wait! We can take classes now? As in, next semester?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, if you talk to the Crom." I told them.

"The Crom?" They asked in unison.

I laughed. "Dean Cromwell. Our new dean, but no ones likes him." I told them. And set my head back on Josh's chest he rubbed his hand down my shoulder to my arm and back up again. I smiled and Tess looked at me before saying,

"Why didn't mom tell us about that?"

"Because maybe she feels bad for me and Reed." Josh joked.

"You guys would love having us there!" Tori said.

I really wouldn't mind having them at our school. At least I didn't have to go through their hazing. A pang of guilt struck my chest and I bit my lip. Hazing.

"So about this New Years party." Gia smiled changing the subject. Thank you Gia.

"Yeah, me and my friends are hosting it. In the city." I told her. Noelle had called me a few nights ago, giving me the details of where this big thing was supposed to be. I just went along with it, glad that I was at least back in her circle.

"Am I invited?" She asked.

"Of course." I said with a light laugh.

"Good, we need somewhere good to go for New Years." Gia laughed. I smiled.

"So are you guys at the townhouses next door?" Rose asked us.

"Yeah," Josh told her.

"That's so great you guys are close to your family. We're like a ½ hour away!" She said as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. I looked up at Josh.

"Maybe we could move in with one of you guys." Hunter suggested.

No. A big fat no. No they where not going to be staying in our townhouse.

"We should!" Rose gasped.

"Josh's place is bigger." Lynn told them, so he was out of the picture.

"Thanks Lynn." I heard Josh whisper.

"We'll move in tomorrow." Hunter declared before even asking. George raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What if we don't want you guys to?" Josh asked smiling a bit to make it not sound as harsh.

"We're family aren't we?" Hunter asked.

"Where will aunt Sarah be?" Tori asked confused.

"Well Tess, maybe she can sleep in one of your many brothers vacated rooms." He told her.

"I'm Tori." She spat.

"Whatever. You two should just wear nametags." He smirked. The girls took that offensively and I saw Tess push Tori's hand down. She was pulling it my guess was to flipping off their cousin.

"You know, everyone left their room a pig sty." George pointed out.

"She's just have cleaning to do." Hunter spat and shut George up in awe.

"Oh, I'm so excited! We'll be here tomorrow. We better get home and pack up our stuff." Rose exclaimed. Her accent was dangling off her lips.

"Ok." Josh sighed weakly.

They both got up and walked into the kitchen to get Hunter's mom. They quickly left and Mr. and Mrs. Hollis took their spot on the couch. I sat up straight, not leaning onto Josh.

"That's so nice of you two to let them come live with you." Susan told us.

"I don't want them in the same townhouse as us." Josh whined.

"You already told them they could though." Mr. Hollis pointed out. "Hollis' don't fall out on promises." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Just imagine it, Hunter coming and waking everyone up at 3 with his sleepwalking. Heck, he might even destroy the house while he's at it." Josh threw his arms in the air.

"Josh, they can't be that bad." Susan said calmly.

"Mom! He doesn't even know who's Tess and who's Tori!" Lynn told her.

"He's known us for what? 14 years!" Tess shrieked.

"I know, he's just… not like you guys. Just be nice to him ok?" Susan asked.

"Fine." Everyone said at once.

"Now you two have people to make room for. You should probably go back and get the townhouse ready." Susan smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Josh offered his hand and helped me off the couch.

"Bye," I told everyone. And then came to the foyer, Josh had our coats. He slipped mine on me and then put on his own. We got into the car and I immediately looked at Josh.

"So their _really_ going to be living with us?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and squinted his eyes closed as if he was killing himself inside.

"It's ok I guess. I mean, we could just hang out with friends the whole time." I shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But I didn't even get to put in an opinion. He just randomly made it all up." He pointed out.

"I know, it's ok. We'll get through it." I said and took his hand.

"I hope. I only hope." Josh told me.

Little did he know that I hoped just as more than he did.

* * *

**Yet another blahh chapter. It's just intorducing the next big even that's going to happen on their vacation. It was short, but I am getting tired of being on the computer soo much. **

**I consider this chapter as like a first chapter of a book. It's boring, but you need to to give off information. It's not really a filler, but not the best. But next chapter, Rose and Hunter move in, and then Hunter does something that will set everyone off.**

**review please!**

**-Lauren**


	32. Let Me Guess

That night, we walked upstairs from talking in the kitchen and got ready for bed. Noelle called me right when I got into the room. I sighed before I pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Reed, hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spa with me and Kiran tomorrow?" Noelle asked. Asked me on a spa get away? "We'll be relaxing the whole 2 hours. And then we can go out to eat and plan out the whole New Years party I was telling you about the other day." She added.

"As long as you don't come over to Josh's townhouse, blindfold me, dress me, and shove me into a limo." I winced at the memory of my early Billings years.

"Deal and I wasn't going to do that anyway." She pointed out. "Well, I just made the reservations." She announced.

"Ok, well then I'm going to go. I'm tired." I told her.

"Ok, it's at 3, so I'll have Kiran's driver pick us all up at like 2:45. Later Reed!" Then she hung up.

I blew out a big sigh as I looked down at the phone. A spa day. Tomorrow. Then planning for the party. I couldn't wait for the spa. A nice relaxing facial sounded great.

"Reed?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face before I brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was starting to frizz a bit on the ends, but I finally got those dark circles under my eyes almost all gone. I finished brushing my teeth and walked into the closet to change into my fleece pajama pants and t-shirt. I slipped the t-shirt over my head and walked out. Josh was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I leaned against the doorframe and looked at him. My arms where crossed over my chest and smiled. He saw me staring and spit out the foamy toothpaste in his mouth before smiling back.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." I told him.

"That's good. Because it's going to be hell tomorrow. Maybe if we sleep in, and don't answer the door, Hunter and Rose will just leave." He scoffed. I laughed.

"We just can't sleep in past 2." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked walking up to face me.

"I'm going to the spa with Kiran and Noelle at 3. I'm leaving at 2:45 though." I told him. I prayed to god that he wouldn't get mad at me. He just shrugged and walked over to the bed.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked and turned around to watch him. Confused on why he didn't start saying all of this crap about Kiran and Noelle being horrible people.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. He threw a show pillow off the bed and onto the floor.

"Maybe because you hate Noelle and Kiran." I pointed out and walked up to him. He looked up at me.

"Well, their your friends. And you should spend time with other people besides me. You're probably getting really bored of plain old Josh huh?" He joked. I walked up and snaked my arms around his neck.

"I would never get tired of plain old Josh." I smiled before I leaned in and kissed him.

When he pulled away he said, "Good." Then kissed me again. I pulled away this time and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks though, for letting me do this." I said.

"You need time to relax." He told me and we got into bed. I pulled the silk comforter over my body and that with Josh's body heat instantly warmed my bare arms.

"Night." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Night," He told me and wrapped his arms around mine and bringing me closer to him. And then I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, we woke up to a phone ringing. It just kept on ringing. It would die down for a few minutes and then start back up again. Josh let out a groan before he got up and walked over to the home phone.

"Hullo?" He asked drowsily. "Ya barely, right now? You are? What time is it? Ok bye." He hung up and ran his hands up his face and into his curls. I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled at the sight of him.

"Who was that?"

"Hunter." He spat.

"What does he want?" I asked and sat up.

"He's here. Like right now. Ready to 'move in'. Josh said. He looked so mad.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11," Josh told me and walked back over to the bed. He got in and I lay down on my side, facing him.

"Really? You cousin's ready to move in at 11 in the morning? On a, Saturday?" I asked. It was two days after Christmas and it felt like so much longer.

"Apparently." He sighed.

"Well, I get to go to the spa." I teased.

"Oh it's better than being here with Hunter. At least I don't have to worry about him hitting on you." He pointed out.

"Yeah, what about his girlfriend?" I asked.

"How about I just leave, and go to my parents. I don't really want to be around them. I'll hang out with Lynn. Maybe have Trey over. I don't know something like that." Josh suggested.

"I don't care if you hang out with them." I lied. I did care, because I didn't want Rose to force him into something like cheating on me. I don't think I could handle that.

"Ok, I really don't want to though. I might have to. My mom might think that I have to because you know he's family. And my mom's all about being with family." He sighed and lay on his back.

"You should hang out with him." I told him. I couldn't be selfish. This was Josh's family. It's like never talking to my mom while she was on drugs. But I had to anyways, she was my mom no matter what I did or thought. And Hunter was Josh's cousin no matter how much he hated him or denied it.

"That'll last a few minutes." He said sarcastically.

"Their here like right now?" I asked. "Waiting at the door?"

"No their at my parent's. Waiting for us to call them when we're ready for them to come over." Josh said.

"Ok, then let's get up." I said.

Josh let out a groan. "Why?"

"Because I don't want them to come as much as you do, but we can't be rude." I sighed and got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Reed!" Josh whined.

I laughed. "Come on."

-----

I was ready an hour later and I was packing my big Chanel bag for the spa. Josh was taking a shower, getting ready for his day with Hunter. I shivered at the thought and went back to putting my cell phone in my bag and such.

Josh came out of the bathroom fully dressed and he looked over at me. My hair was flowing down my back and I was walking back and forth around the room finding stuff to bring.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Tell him to come over." I told him.

"Got it." Then he walked downstairs to call and answer the door. I sighed and placed my bag on the nightstand before I walked downstairs also. I came downstairs to find Hunter and Rose with many bags in the living room. I sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey!" I greeted them. Josh smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Reed," Rose said in her deep accent. I took in a deep breath. "Josh was just telling us that it was only going to be him and us today." She smiled.

I wanted to knock all of her teeth out right there and then. "Yeah, I'm hanging out with a few friends today." I told her biting my lower lip to keep myself from saying anymore.

"Uh, how about I show you guys your room." Josh suggested. Then he brought them upstairs.

I trailed behind and watched as they placed all of their bags on the floor and my phone buzzed. I quietly walked into our room and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Reed! It's Astrid," She smiled.

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm just hanging out and Trey wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out later." She said.

"Um, you guys can hang out with Josh." I told her guiltily.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" She shouted out questions.

"Uh, well Noelle, Kiran, and I where going to the spa today. I'm sorry, I should have invited you—"

"Reed! It's fine! But you need a spa day waaayy more than I do." She told me.

"Thanks Astrid. Noelle just asked me last night, and I didn't want to turn it down." I told her.

"It's great that you're going!" She told me.

"Ok, well umm guess who's staying with us now." I said. I got on the bed and lay on my stomach.

"Um, Hunter? No that's too bad." Astrid shooed the thought away.

"Nope, that's it." I replied.

She was silent.

"Astrid?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry! I'll come over later tonight so you guys don't have to be with them the whole time." She told me.

"Good. Because I don't think I can handle party planning with Noelle and then coming home to hell." I smiled.

"Got it, we'll be over like by 6ish." She promised.

"Ok." I smiled.

"I'll talk to you later Reed. Bye!" Then she hung up. I looked down at the phone and ended the call. I got off the bed and started to walk back over to Hunter and Rose's room to see if Josh was still in there.

"Reed?" I heard Josh's voice call.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"There you are," He was in front of me in no time.

"Hey, so Astrid and Trey are coming over around 6." I told him.

"Did you just call her?" He asked and walked downstairs. I followed him into to kitchen while saying,

"No, she called me. But she wanted to hang out with us today. Because, you know the whole movers." I rolled my eyes and took my usual bar stool spot. I rested my arms on the counter that was in a bar shape.

"Really?" Josh asked he grabbed two waters from the fridge and handed me one.

"Yup." I sighed and grabbed the water off the counter and slowly opened the cap.

"What time do you have to leave?" He asked.

"Uh, Kiran's driver is going to be here at 2:45." I told him.

"Ok, it's like 12:30." He told me.

"So you have about 2 hours left with me?" I tried to make the estimate.

"It'll do." He flashed a big smile and leaned over to counter to kiss me.

"How many more weeks left of break?" I asked.

"Like a little over 1." Josh smiled.

"Good," I laughed, and then I leaned in to kiss him again.

-----

Noelle was a little off on the time; Kiran's driver arrived at 2:30. I said a long good-bye to Josh and then was out in the cold walking to the car. The driver opened the very last door of the limo for me.

"Thank you." I told him as I got in.

"You're welcome." He replied and closed the door.

"Reed!" I heard someone shouted. I saw Kiran for a split second and then I was wrapped up in a hug the next.

"Hey!" I breathed.

"I'm so happy you made it!" She smiled. I saw Kiran on Christmas Eve, but it seems like it's been longer than that.

"Me too, I really need a spa day like you wouldn't know." I told her smiling.

"After everything that I've heard. I think I do." She told me. Then she popped open a bottle of champagne and let out a whoop.

Same old Kiran.

-----

"So you're serious? London and Vienna are spending their vacations apart?" Kiran gasped.

"Positive, Vienna called me last night talking shit on how London didn't want to go to Greece that year because her ex lived next door to her parent's house there." Noelle said finishing off the rest of her champagne as a woman doing her toenails finished up.

I just got out of getting a massage. And I felt the best I've felt in a long time. Like someone just clicked the refresh button on me a million times. Now my hair was getting blow-dried and I was listening to Noelle and Kiran gossip.

"I can't believe that. Every year their together for breaks, and summer. I think they are even going to the same Ivy." Kiran said.

"I heard that their applying to the exact same college. But London says that she wants to go to a college with Portia because she's smart. But, Vienna and Portia fight a lot." Noelle smiled. Enjoying the gossip.

"Whatever." Kiransighed. "Let's not talk about them." She shook the thought out.

"Ok." Noelle sighed and placed her empty glass on the table next to her.

"I'm so happy you don't really need a high school diploma for modeling in Paris." Kiran let out a sigh. "It's just such a shame I couldn't finish the year off." She started laughing.

"I actually was nice and went back! It's actually better now that Cheyenne isn't there." Noelle smirked.

"Noelle!" I scolded her.

"It's true, I mean, do you really want her to be raping your boyfriend again?" She asked me. I let out a sigh at the memory.

"What?!" Kiran shouted.

"Yeah, well actually here's the story—" I couldn't hear what Noelle was saying anymore because the blow dryer went off again. When it stopped, so did Noelle's story. Which she probably made a lot more dramatic than it really was.

"That's horrible!" Kiran gasped.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But we're all good now. But his cousin moved into our townhouse."

"Oh_ our_townhouse?" Kiran teased while her hair was being styled.

"Yes _our_ townhouse." I smiled.

"Our little Reed is growing up." Noelle said sarcastically. We all started laughing. This felt good. Everything, being with Kiran and Noelle, at a spa laughing and having a great time. Feeling like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Everything.

"So have you guys—"

"Kiran!" Noelle shouted laughing.

"What? I just wanted to know." Kiran said as if it was a completely normal question. I blushed and smiled before I said.

"New subject."

"So that's a no?" Kiran asked.

"Kiran!" This time both Noelle and I said it. We all started laughing.

"So I've heard that little miss Kiran over here has been going home to every night and not partying or drinking anymore." I raised my left eyebrow.

Kiran almost spat her drink back in her glass. "Where did you hear that lie?" She almost looked mad.

"Uh, this girl in Pemberly." I told her.

"Really? What Pemberly girl would hear something like that? Doesn't matter, that dorm is all on crack." She shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, Reed would know." Noelle smirked.

"That wasn't my fault I was sent there ok?" I forced a smile trying to make it seem like a joke. Even though that joke hurt a little.

"I know it was a huge mistake." She said looking at the window to her right. Then she took a long gulp of fresh champagne just added to her glass.

"Yeah," I sighed. Then a bunch of silence and awkwardness coated the air. I took a sip of my champagne. Noelle broke it when she said.

"Wow, my hair looks great." Then she got up and stretched.

I finally was able to see my reflection. My brown hair was now glossy and soft. I ran my hand down the side of it. My side bangs where even cut a little too. "Thank you." I smiled to the woman who did my hair.

"You are welcome." She smiled and then left. I shrugged and finished the rest of my champagne.

"Ready for dinner ladies?" Kiran asked grabbing her bag.

Noelle and I nodded and we all walked out with our designer bags on our shoulders.

-----

I forgot the name of the restaurant when we got inside. Rich cherry red colors where everywhere. We where seated at a table with three chairs. We talked about everything, Billings, Easton, fashion, Headmaster Cromwell, and what we where doing for the rest of winter break. We never really got around to planning the party.

"So are you just going to be modeling for like…ever?" I asked Kiran before I placed a fork load of pasta into my mouth.

She placed her glass on the table. It was her second glass of wine and she was starting to get a little loose with that and the many glasses of champagne she previously had. "Yup. That's the plan."

"We so have to have more days like these when we go back to school." Noelle said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"I'll come pick you guys up, we can only go when I'm in New York though." Kiran stated.

"We have to bring more people though." Noelle said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Maybe we could invite Portia, the twin cities—" Noelle was cut off.

"No twin cities, we want to get rid of our problems, not cause more. Besides, whenever we go out we talk about them anyways. Just like half of the Easton population." Kiran laughed. I smiled along with her.

"She has a point." I told Noelle.

"Fine. No twin cities, who else? Tiffany, and Rose." Noelle listed.

I noticed that she hasn't invited any new Billings members yet. "Any Juniors?" I laughed jokingly.

"Yeah, you." She said sarcastically.

I smiled and sipped more of my wine.

"Are their like a lot of juniors this year?" Kiran asked.

"Well, their kind of even with the seniors." Noelle sighed.

"But get this; Cromwell just dumped them into Billings on the first day. You should have seen how mad Cheyenne was." I told them smiling.

"No Initiations." Noelle sighed.

"So you never know if the girls where Billings material?" Kiran asked her eyebrows raised and her face wore a confused and disgusted look.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Son of a bitch." She swore and then gulped down the rest of her wine.

I smiled at her carelessness. Then ate the rest of my dinner. I pulled my phone out of my bag as Noelle and Kiran started a topic on Marc Jacob's new line, something I could never contribute to. The clock on my iPhone read seven. Astrid and Trey where supposed to be at the townhouse around six. I wonder how everything was working out.

"Hey, I have to get back. Trey's coming over at 6." I dared not to say anything about Astrid being there with him. It would totally give a hint of their secret relationship. Even though they said they might as well go public, I didn't want to be the one to tell everyone. Meaning, if I told Noelle, then everyone would know all the way over to Vienna in Greece.

"Ok, we better get going then." Noelle said. Kiran called for the waiter and paid for the whole meal leaving a hundred dollar tip. We where in the limo about 10 minutes later. And pulling onto Josh's street a ½ hour later. We where laughing, finishing off the ending to a perfect day out. It was dark outside and I could see Trey's car in the driveway behind Hunter's which was next to Josh's.

The limo came to a smooth halt. "Thanks you guys. So much. I had a great day." I thanked them.

"You're welcome Reed." Noelle said proudly.

"We are going to do this again! I promise!" Kiransaid just below a shout. Then she gave me a heavy hug and I laughed at her drunk self.

Then I hug Noelle bye and got out of the limo. I waved once more before the limo pulled out into the street again that disappeared.

I unlocked the front door and opened it, leaning most of my weight on the handle. I felt all bubbly and smooth. Still just like, I got back from the spa.

"Josh?" I shouted. My voice echoed through the house. I took my jacket off and put it in the coat closet. "Anyone here?" I shouted again and looked up the stairs. The house seemed untouched. Like no one was here. I pulled out my cell, about to call Josh but then I heard a faint,

"Reed?"

"Josh?" I asked. He appeared on the top of the stairs. He was smiling bright. He trotted down the stairs and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great!" I gushed and placed my arms around his neck. I gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

"That's good." He smiled and kissed me again. "You look great." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"What the hell are you doing!?" We heard someone shout loudly. We looked at each other before rushing up the stairs.

"It's not what it—" Astrid's accent shouted pleadingly.

"Really Astrid? Because it looks like you're cheating on me!" Trey shouted.

"What?" I hissed. We finally reached the room everything was coming from. Trey was standing, tense, and furious in the front of the room. Astrid was in front of Hunter who was smirking. Astrid looked hurt and confused. Rose just walked in and creased her eyebrows. She gave me a confused friendly look. She almost seemed to be laughing. I gave her the dirtiest look I could work up. Screw it. I'm not being nice anymore. She gave me a shocked look and stormed up to Hunter's side.

"What the hell happened?" Josh asked.

"I just caught Hunter and Astrid making out when I got in!" Trey shouted. Why must their always be a storm after the calm? Every time I spend a relaxing day out, I always come back to drama.

"Trey! No he—" Astrid tried to explain.

"Let me guess he kissed you right?" Trey asked.

"Yes!" Astrid shouted.

Trey shook his head.

"Trey! Don't do this." She cried.

"I… I got to get out of here." He mumbled in a deep voice.

"Why did you kiss her?" Josh asked walking up to Hunter.

"I didn't kiss her." He smirked. "The girl just jumped on me."

"Shut up you bastard!" Astrid shouted.

"Come on Astrid," I said in a calm voice. I put my right arm around her slumped crying body and led her to our room. She was crying and I could still hear Josh shout at Hunter.

"Come on babe, let's go to our room." Rose said as if this never happened. Didn't she care that her boyfriend was cheating on her? They walked down the hall after us and into their room after we got to mine and Josh's.

"Astrid are you ok?" I asked her.

"No. No, I'm not. Why can't he just trust me! I would never cheat on him!" She cried.

"It's ok; he'll find out sooner or later that Hunter is an ass that hits on girls for a living." I told her.

"I hope it's soon. I really liked him." She said, finally calming down her tears.

Josh came into the room all worked up. "Stupid son of a bitch." He mumbled and pretty much slammed the door.

He looked surprised when he saw that Astrid was here lying on the bed weeping. "Oh, I didn't know you guys where in here." He said sheepishly. "I'll just go."

"Wait Josh!" I shouted. "I think Astrid's going to spend the night here. Can we get her a room?" I asked.

"Um, how about you guys just sleep in here and I'll go over to Trey's." He already was walking towards the closet packing his stuff.

"Oh, ok." I sighed and followed him in there.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled. Trying to lighten the conversation. "I just need to knock some sense into Trey. Tell him how bad my cousin is. Then he and Astrid will be back together in no time." He told me. I watched from the doorframe as he threw a shirt, boxers, pants, and socks into his bag. His shouldered the small duffel bag and walked up to me.

"I think Astrid's going to need your help anyways." He told me nodding to the room Astrid was in.

"She does doesn't she." I said quietly.

"Yeah." Josh said. There was a silence and then he gave me that natural sexy smile. "I better go." I took his hand as we walked downstairs.

We made it to the door and I sighed. I bit my bottom lip and leaned up against him. My neck was stretched up so I could look into his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight."

"Because of Astrid?" He smiled.

"No, well yeah that but something else." I told him.

"What would that be?" He asked me.

"You're not going to be here." I told him.

"I promise I'll be back in the morning." He told me.

"I trust you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Bye," I said when we pulled back.

"Bye," He said and then gave me one more kiss before he opened the door and left. I sighed when the door slammed shut and the headlights from his car poured into the front windows and danced along the walls before it disappeared. I let out another sigh as I trudged up the stairs. Ready to hear one hell of a story.

* * *

**Duhn duhn duhn! Now Rose _and _Hunter are looked at as bad people! DUHN! lol. Wow. I worked on this chapter all day. I even got out our exercise ball and started doing crunches while I was typing! I got worried about my health ok? I've been on this computer all day! but this my friends is a 9 page chapter!! I'm so excited to hear about your thoughts! I would love for you to review**

**And a heads up, I'm thinking of not doing their whole vacation. I won't end the story there though. I also want to do their first 2 weeks back at school. B/c I have _some _drama go on there. But only some! So please tell me some things that should happen at Easton Academy after winter break. But ah-course I'll write about New Years! :] I probably won't be updating until later this week b/c I'm getting a feeling I'll be getting a lot of homework for my new classes :l blahh. **

**One more thing! You guys are Ah-mazing reviewers! I just love it when I get to read a nice long review on my story. I'm happy you guys think it's good. So the more reviews I'll get the better chance of me updating quicker b/c you guys make me smile :D**

**Have a Private Filled Day ;]**

**-Lauren**


	33. I Know

"He just attacked me! Didn't say anything! Just started kissing me!" Astrid chocked. We where sitting on the bed, which was covered in tissues, talking about how this all happened. Astrid finally stopped crying.

"I know, it's ok." I told her giving her a hug. My heart really did go out to her. She looked so weak and alone. Like she was the only on in the room. But that was my job, yet again. The Rock. I had to be the rock for Astrid as like I was for Gia.

"It's not ok! I just hate this breaking up thing. It's just horrid." She snorted.

"I know how you feel." I told her truthfully. She looked up at me and looked into my eyes. Then her shoulders slumped and she was weeping again. I blew out a sigh.

"Astrid, he's going to just need time to… blow off steam. And think about this. It's not your fault, you know that, and I know that. But it's just going to take some time. It's hard. I know. I know that." I told her rubbing her back. She blew her nose in a tissue.

"Reed, you're such a good friend. Why wasn't I here for you when you and Josh broke up? You where probably just as bad as me." Then she starting crying because of not helping me out in my weakest state.

"Astrid, it's ok now. You just, you… it was all Noelle. And Billings. You did what I would of done." I half lied. Not sure if I would of helped her if she was me without knowing what it was like. But if I did know what it was like and I was Astrid, of course.

She just nodded.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded again as if she wasn't sure.

"You look tired, just lie down for a while." I told her gently. She nodded again and I cleared the tissues off the bed and she laid down. Her hair knotted, and tangled. And her jeans still on.

I crept out of the room and downstairs. I checked my phone to see if Josh called at all. Nothing. So it was probably going pretty well over there if he didn't need to call. I sighed and got a glass of water. My head was killing me from the horrible story and Astrid's weeping. The cold water rushed down my throat and seemed to affect my whole body. I couldn't keep my eyes much longer, so I went upstairs and finally feel asleep next to Astrid, who snored.

The next morning I woke up to a beam of light come into my eyes. I let out a whine and then placed a pillow on my head. Josh had called at 1 last night asking if I was still awake and felt incredibly stupid that I wasn't. I had to tell him a million times it was fine. But he just wanted to tell me that he talked to his mom about it and she said that Hunter just needs another chance. Since he's 'family'. She just wouldn't screw this family act and kick him out on his ass.

"Reed." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Astrid?" I asked and sat up to face her. It wasn't her. She was sound asleep still.

"No." The voice said again. I turned to my other side to find Josh crouched down to be at eye level.

"Hey." I said in a morning voice. I cleared my throat which sort of helped.

"Hey." Then Josh leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away but he kissed me again. I almost fell asleep kissing him I was so tired. He pulled away when I didn't kiss him back.

"What—"

"I'm exhausted." I sighed and forced myself out of the bed. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I don't want to wake Astrid."

He nodded and followed me downstairs. I laid my head on his lap and my legs and torso where laying on the couch.

"How was it last night?" He asked.

"Tearful, emotional," I sighed then mumbled, "Kind of like a flashback."

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed.

"Flashback?" He asked confused.

I my head and body so I was looking up at him. "You know, our breakups." I said, just noticing the s at the end.

"Break up_s_?" Josh asked wondering the same thing.

I nodded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." A awkward silence spilled over us. I sighed. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs." I got up with Josh.

"Are you sure?" He asked. We walked over to the entrance to the foyer, still in the living room.

"Yeah." I started to slowly walk up the stairs then I turned around to face him. "Wait, have you slept at all?" I asked.

"I probably got a few hours." He told me.

"Then let's go to sleep." I told him, waving him upstairs.

"The seconds guest room." He winked and then walked with me upstairs. When we reached the big guest room, I walked over to the bed and fell in it.

"I think, we'll be able to start the day at 2." I told him smiling.

"Sounds good." He kissed me on the lips and we both drifted off the sleep.

"Josh." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"I love you." I smiled.

His eyes opened, "I love you too." Then he kissed me one more time, before we actually went to sleep.

* * *

**OHKAY, shortest chapter ever. No not really, I've written 2 more chapters for this story that are shorter. :] lol. I'm sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. But I've been so busy this week, and I didn't even have gymnastics! Any advice for a back handspring? Yeah, i'm working on a pac man w/ it. haha! But I will update this week, or this weekend if I find time. **

**review please!!!**

**-Lauren**


	34. Just A Kiss

It's been a 2 days since the whole Astrid and Hunter thing. Hunter and Rose where still living here. The day after the incident, they were gone all day, but they are slowly spending more time her everyday.

Which got me really mad, because I was always gone now. Noelle and Kiran have been picking me off, dropping me off, and dragging me around the city. They have been planning this party for New Years. I've been included in there also, and today I was going to leave for Noelle has to decide the colors. We've successfully gotten a caterer, a DJ, a place to have the party, and bartenders, waiter's all that other stuff that I wasn't keeping track of.

Astrid had moved into her friend's townhouse for a while. Trey was still trying to cool off. Took a long time for the kid to do so.

"Reed?" Josh asked me. We where sitting at bar in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I looked down at my plate, which had a blueberry waffel on it. I sighed and looked up at him.

"What are we doing today?" He smiled.

Oh no. Here comes the hard part. I've been dreading telling him that I was going to be gone again today. "Josh…" I started. But I knew he already got the message.

He sighed and looked to the side. "Are you hanging out with Noelle and Kiran again?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's close to the end though. We just have a few things left to plan." Lie. I didn't know how much more there was left to plan. All I knew was that Noelle was happy to see me, and Kiran was too. Josh got up from his seat and paced in a slow circle, and then made his way back to the bar.

"It's just… I never get to see you anymore." Josh confessed. He finally looked at me. He was standing. His forearms rested on the countertop, and his body bent a bit.

"I'm sorry, but New Years is like 3 days away, and I'll be with you all night." I said turning myself towards him.

"No, it's fine. You should go out and have fun. I think Lynn wanted to hang out anyways." Josh gave me a tight smile. I let out a depressed sigh and turned back to my breakfast.

"I say we should have a silver and blue theme." Kiran said. "Think about it, blue and silver balloons, we can even get those colored fireworks for midnight." She smiled.

We where all at Dash's apartment, party planning. Dash was out with his dad so Noelle took it as a perfect opportunity. It was hard to turn down, even though I wanted to spend time with Josh.

We where all sitting in he dinning room, with a bunch of folders and a phonebook, ready to be cracked open.

"Themes?! Are we planning a 10 year old's birthday party, or an underage, crazy New Years party?" Noelle asked sarcastically. I sighed and Kiran scoffed. I was surprised she didn't flip her off.

"Whatever." She scoffed again. Then she drank more sparkling water. She would have wine, but she was having a shoot later today.

"How about, we just go with Kiran's idea." I suggested shrugging one shoulder. Noelle looked at me as if I was suggesting we should serve hot dogs and hamburgers. "I mean, it's simple, and we don't want to over decorate with too much right? It'll be all like midnight-ish." I smiled. Kiran sat up a little more, proud of her idea.

"Fine." Noelle spat still looking at me. Then she moved her harsh gaze over to Kiran.

"Now, let's just find someone to do that." Kiran laughed and sipped more of her water.

"We need to go shopping for dresses tomorrow." Noelle pointed out as she flipped through the yellow pages book.

"We'll do that at 12, and then go out for lunch after." Kiran said and wipped out her blackberry so she could enter it into her calander. I cringed, tomorrow too?

My conversation from this morning with Josh flashed back into my head.

"Sounds like a plan." Noelle smiled. I let out a sigh and grabbed a piece of bread off the trey on the table. Kiran did the same.

"Did you guys hear about Portia's new boyfriend?" Noelle asked.

"She called me the other day, he's like german or something. Blonde hair, blue eyes." Kiran gushed.

"I know! And then she cheated on him with his older brother." Noelle shook her head. "It's crazy."

"I know." Kiran nodded.

I just sat there. Exhausted already and we haven't even started doing anything big yet.

The next day we all went shopping. I left Josh home alone again, his outting with Lynn and Hunter went horrible because it ended in a fight, which Josh had to break up.

Kiran decided that we should put some color in out dresses for the New Years party. I scanned the racks at Saks, trying to find something cute. The prices where big, but Kiran and Noelle were buying me the dress.

Kiran walked out of a dressing room smiling. "You guys!" She shouted, we turned around and found her in the BCBGMAXAZRIA Centurian satin dress she was eyeing. It was silver, and it looked like one big ribbon was wrapped around her body a million times. She really could pull it off.

"Wow." I gasped. "You so have to get it!"

"I know!" She smiled. Then she was back in the dressing room.

"Ohh what about this one?" Noelle was holding up a Tibi Tango Silk Dress. It was black and had a gold bow draped around the one shoulder. The other side was bare. The bow glimmered in the light.

"I'm trying this one on." She came out a few minutes later, I was still looking. "I got it in a size down so it would be tighter." She smirked. It looked good on her. I gave her the it's so pretty speech, and went back to my hopeless search.

Then I saw it. It was white, and black. But the dress was to die for. I gently took it off the rack and held it up so I could see it. The tag read ABS bow-front tiered dress. The was a white dress, flow-y. The design was like Kiran's but it was lighter, more see-through fabric. It was wrapped around so much you couldn't see through it. And the top of the dress was black. With a big black bow. I quickly got in a dressing and slipped the dress on. I came out of the room. Noelle and Kiran where talking, but they turned when they saw me. Noelle raised an eyebrow and walked around me. She gave me a smirk when she came back to my face.

"Not bad glass-licker." She smiled. I laughed.

"Shall I get it?" I walked over to the huge mirror, and spun once.

"Yes, if you want to give Hollis a heart attack." Kiran giggled. I smiled. "Let's get it; it's the best thing I've found today."

Therefore, I walked out of Saks with that white and black dress. We went out for lunch after that, and even stopped at one more store to get heels. I ended up getting sexy black ones. Now I know Josh is going to die. It was finally the day before New Years Eve. The party was tomorrow night. The invitations where all sent out via e-mail. So they got there quicker. Everyone was calling us, saying how excited they where about the party. I got all of the Hollis family invited, it seemed like there was nothing else to worry about.

Noelle's driver dropped me off at seven that night. It was already dark out, and there was fresh snow on the ground. It crunched under my short UGG boots. I unlocked the front door. And leaned on it, as it swung open. I took in the sent of the house while I placed my bags on the floor. I shedded my boots, scarf, and jacket before I ran into the living room.

"Josh?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch.

"Well look who decided to come home." He said. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or really pissed.

"Are you mad?" I asked, taking small steps towards him.

"Oh no, I'm fine just sitting at home all day. Going over to friend's places alone. On the other hand, you know, there's always the daily fight. That's always a showstopper. And a hell of a lot of fun breaking up." He said. That I knew was sarcastic.

"Tomorrow's the last day I have to leave for a while." I said sitting on the couch.

"Tomorrow!? Like the day of the party?" Josh asked.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. I looked over at what he was watching. Flashback, didn't we have a fight like this before?

"Why do we fight so much?" I asked him bitterly.

He whipped his head to the side. A hurt look on his face. "What?"

"Why do we fight so god damn much?" I asked a little bit louder.

Anger creased Josh's face. "Because!" he shouted.

"Because why?"

"You are gone all freaking day, and don't come home till late. I wouldn't care if it were like a two in a row kind of thing. But Reed, this has been going on 4 days!" He shouted.

"It's not my fault I'm gone all day! Nor is it my fault that you never leave the house!" I shouted. He had no right; he knew all of the stress that was being built up.

"I went over to Trey's today! I don't sit here all day! He is so beat up Reed. I can't hammer into his head that it wasn't Astrid! It was all the son of a bitch's fault!" He shouted at me.

"I don't care about Astrid and Trey right now! I want you to know that I don't like being away from you all day! It sucks! And we're just going to have to put up with it. Since we have less than a week left of vacation!" I shouted.

"Yeah, way less than a week and you want to just spend it apart." Josh snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and lay back onto the couch. "If you hate it so fucking much then why do you even go?"

"Because their my friends." I sighed.

He looked over at me with a 'really' look.

"Josh…" I started.

"No, Reed. If they really are you're friends, then they would give you a day off." He scoffed. Then mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Whatever." I sighed. Then I got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. My footsteps were heavy, and I let out a sigh when I reached my room. I flicked on the lights and shut the door. Quickly, I turned around and placed my hot forehead on the door. The cold wood calmed down my stinging skin.

"Hello sexy," someone slurred. I gasped and turned on the lights. I found Hunter staring at me. "What?" He walked towards me and put his hands on my waist. I tried to take them off, but he was stronger than I was.

"Hunter! Get your hands off me!" I hissed. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Nothing was delicate it was rough. I refused to kiss him back. I tried to push on his chest, yanking on his hands, and even pulling away. But he was strong and his lips always found mine. He pulled me towards the bed. I tried all I could to push him off but going that and walking backwards wasn't easy. He pushed me down on my bed. My first instinct was too roll over and out of his way. But he was fast. So we were on my bed. I was pinned down under him. I couldn't escape. He tried to take my shirt off. But I would just tug it down. Then he went for my pants, I had to pull them up as he slid them down. Then he went back to my shirt. All he could do was roll it up, exposing my bra. I didn't bother on pulling it down because I was too busy trying to push Hunter off of me. He started to kiss my neck. "Get off of me!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Get off!" He just placed his lips back on mine. Causing me no longer to be able to talk or breathe. I pushed at him with all my force. But his weight was all placed on me and my brain was in too much shock to do anything else. He went back to my neck. I was worrying whether or not I was going to get a hickey. "Stop!" I shrieked. A painful tear ran down my cheek. I just wanted him off. Then just like before, he went back on my lips. I didn't hear anything but hunter loudly kissing me. I still refused to kiss him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh's angry voice filled the room. Then he must have seen me trying to push Hunter off me, and the hot stinging tears trickling down my face. My muscles where so sore. "Get off of her!" Josh shouted.

Then he pulled Hunter off me so he was on my side. I quickly got up off the bed and sat in a corner. I brought my knees to my chest. I was crying, and I couldn't' stop.

"What the hell is your problem?" Josh asked Hunter.

"You don't need to get all worked up. It was just a kiss." Hunter chuckled.

"A kiss!? You were just about to rape my girlfriend!" Josh shouted at him.

"You're a son of a bitch who doesn't even love his girlfriend!" Hunter shouted loudly and pushed Josh.

Then Josh did the unthinkable. He punched his cousin. I gasped. Hunter stumbled back, holding his nose. Then he got back up and pounded one on Josh.

"Josh!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I was about to go over to him, but he got up. He threw a fist at Hunter again. Soon it was an all out fistfight. Soon enough, Mrs. Hollis was there.

"What is going on in here?" She shouted. Mr. Hollis came through the door shortly after her. He had to break up the fight, by bravely placing himself between the two boys. Mrs. Hollis came rushing over to my side, asking if I was ok. I was crying still and so all I could do was shake my head no. She wrapped her arms around me trying to calm me down.

"Don't you ever say I don't love Reed!" Josh loudly shouted at Hunter. His voice full of anger. Hunter didn't respond, Mr. Hollis took him downstairs and Josh was quickly at my side. He took me from his mom's arms and put me in his. He pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"What happened?" He asked. I couldn't look at him. His hurt face, I was staring at something in the distance. I finally decided to explain. I kept my eyes on the spot in the distance.

"So I came upstairs and he was waiting in our room. And before I knew it, he was... attacking me and he took me to our bed. He was too heavy and I couldn't push him off me. And he tried to take off my clothes, but I...." I couldn't say anymore because I was in tears. Josh pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He kissed my head before saying,

"its ok Reed. It's ok." He rocked me back and forth a little. And, his scent cleared my scenes. Susan put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's not staying here anymore," Josh told his mom.

"I know, Josh. I know." She told him. She gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm so sorry Reed." She said. Tears of anger and sadness, it seemed like, started to fill her eyes. I nodded, my crying slowly subsiding. "I'll let you two talk for a minute, come downstairs if you would like to Reed." She told me in the kindest voice I've ever heard.

"Ok." I said my voice cracking. Once she was gone, I finally looked Josh in the eyes. "Josh I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Because I've been gone so much and we don't get to spend time together!" I gushed.

"Reed, it's ok. I don't care if you want to go hang out with your friends all day or not, I just want to know if you're ok." He said.

"I think I'm ok." I chocked. "Do you want to go downstairs?" He asked. I nodded on his chest.

We where downstairs within a few minutes. Josh's parents, Gia, and Lynn where there. They all looked up when we walked in the kitchen.

"Oh Reed!" Gia gasped then she ran over to me and wrapped me up in a firm hug. I hugged her back and pulled away.

"He's such an ass. And his girlfriend." Gia said.

"I know, I'm just happy nothing more happened then what did." I said, repeating it in my head to make sure is made sense.

"Yeah," Gia smiled.

"Do you guys want anything? I can make some tea or coffee if you want." Susan offered.

"No, it's ok." I smiled and looked up at Josh. There was a bluish rim around his eye. I let out a small gasp. I got closer to him and placed my finger on the purple skin. "You have a black eye." I told him quietly.

He just looked down at me and whinced from my touch. His hand went for his eye. Mrs. Hollis handed me an ice pack and I gave it to him. He gently dabbed it on his eye, then I slipped my arms into his and gave him a hug. I just wanted to be held. That's all I wanted.

* * *

**Ok, intense chapter! Review!!**

**-Lauren**


	35. Promise Me

We were all sitting in the kitchen. Everyone was around the table. I just finished telling everyone about how Astrid was last night. And about what just happened. About Hunter.

The whole time, Josh ran his hand up and down my back. His caring and the gentle motions he made towards me, made we want to fall into his arms and cry. But everyone was there, that would be so inappropriate. But he still would take my hand kiss it. Then drop it back gracefully onto the table. Then, he would run his hand up and down my back, bringing me back to that day at the spa. This brought me back to coming home from the spa. To find Astrid weeping, and Trey as mad as hell. This brought me to the reason why that happened. Hunter. This brought me to what had just happened. It's confusing. I hated feeling this way. So violated somehow, even though nothing happened. So scattered, lost. Even though it was kind of an attempt to rape. I tried to shake the feelings off though. I had to.

"I'm so sorry, Reed." Mrs. Hollis would say. And now and then, she would have some tears forming in the back of her eyes. She would quickly shoo them away with a sniff. And Josh's dad would look over to make sure she was ok. Like the way Josh was looking at me, right now. Exactly like the way Josh was looking at me, right now. But much more intense. I wondered if anyone else noticed.

"He's horrible." Lynn said I could see the steam coming off him. He stood up, causing his chair to push back. Gia looked up at him worried. Her black-brown hair falling over her shoulders. "We should have never let him come back, after what happened two years ago. After what he did to me." He said then he roared, "After what he did to Gia!"

"Lynn! Calm down. We know," Mrs. Hollis, snapped, "We know how horrible he is now. We know. There is no reason to get upset." She tried her best to keep her voice steady. I could tell. Then she let the tears flow down her lightly wrinkled face. I know that this had hit her a lot too.

"Maybe..." Mr. Hollis dropped his watch onto the table. Causing a bang to cover the room. He put but his index finger, and thumb so they where in between his eyebrows. He pulled the skin, causing his eyebrows to get closer. "Maybe, we should just go to sleep. We're all in a horrible mood now. I don't want any fights starting." He looked up at Lynn when he said the last part. Lynn sighed, and pushed his chair into the table.

"I guess we'll get going then." He took Gia's hand she let go of it. She walked over to me.

"I'll call you Reed." She smiled. I got up and gave her a big hug. She let go and gave me a weak smile before turning back to Lynn. He wrapped his arms around her this time when they left. Josh and I stayed at the table with his parents.

"I'll see you two later, if you want, we can all go somewhere. I know that you're going to want to, you know, not be around Hunter. So I figured that we would just get out of the house for a while." Mrs. Hollis suggested.

"I would love to." I said my tears made my smile tight. But I forced it to be a big one. Mrs. Hollis smiled back and gave me a firm hug before she left with Mr. Hollis.

I was finally alone with Josh. He looked down at me.

We where standing in the middle of the foyer. He looked into my eyes. He was longing for something. I was trying to read what. I couldn't though. My head was just buzzing with too much. I couldn't take it. So instead, I asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, should of..." He trailed off, looking at the door. "I should have gotten there sooner. Then you wouldn't have to experience that. And I just... It's just more for me to think about.... Another guy for me to... picture you with." He was having trouble speaking his mind. Like he was trying not the hurt my feelings or something. "I can't... I don't know. I just can't think anymore. But, I'm so happy I threw that punch at him.... It let out... some of my anger. But, not all." He finally looked at me.

I started to let tears fall now. Then I was gasping for breath, he wrapped me quickly into him arms. I pressed my face into his chest and cried. I couldn't control myself. But I didn't feel embarrassed. Josh sat me down on the couch in the sitting room. Tell him quietly it was all right. Trying to shush my tears. I was still against his chest. It seemed to be pitch black outside. I sniffed.

"Let's get you upstairs." Josh whispered. Then she picked me up bridal style and carried me up the wood stairs. He still tried to get me to calm down as I drifted to sleep in his arms. But he never showed any sign of irritation.

We finally made it to the bedroom. I erased all scenes from Hunter in my mind. Well, at least tried to. I breathed in Josh's scent through my stuffed up nose. He set me down on the bed. My jeans were getting to be extremely uncomfortable. I forced myself up and changed. I forced myself to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I finally got into bed 10 minutes later. Josh came in a short while after me. I was turned the other way, but I felt his body weight come on the bed. Then the light on the night stand clicked off. I turned to face him and got lost in his arms. He tightly embraced me. I loved the feel of his strong muscles against my arms. It felt as if he would never let go of me. I placed my head on his chest.

"He said I didn't love you." Josh said in a disgusted voice. I didn't look up at him, but ran my hand from over his chest to his back. And pulled him to me. He held me tighter. He was wearing his blue plaid boxers and a thin white tank top. It was warm up here. I was wearing long shorts in sweat form, and a plain old blue t-shirt. I ran my hands up and down his back as he did to me earlier.

"I know it's a lie." I finally replied. "I know you love me with all of your heart."

He kissed my head. But I wanted a real kiss from him, so I pulled my chin up and kissed him urgently. But lovingly at the same time. I pulled myself up so we where at eye level. My hand went on his cheek and his on my elbow. The other on my cheek. My other hand was still on his back.

"Reed." Josh pulled away and kissed me again. "You have to promise me something." Then he gave me another kiss. The room became much hotter than it was before.

"What's that?" I asked and kissed him.

"Don't ever leave me. I know it sounds needy. But, I love you too much. And if you ever broke my heart again, I don't think I could ever live." He said seriously, I could see it in his eyes.

"Again?" I asked. Slightly confused. I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. His looked was crossed between sad and regret from saying that.

"You know… with Dash…" He trailed off.

I shook my head, as to show him that would never happen again. But he did nothing he just sat there, still. I didn't find this shocking. And I think we both knew what the answer was.

"I would never think of it." I said strongly.

Then I kissed him again. That turned into a little bit more. I didn't want to stop touching him. I loved the feel of our bodies pressed up together like this. Like we could be like this forever. For the rest of our lives. And I knew we could. I would have no problem marrying Josh. And having his children. I had no problem what so ever. It's more like a thing I long for. But I know I will get it.

We finally stopped before things could get too serious. I didn't really want that tonight. Not after what happened. We rolled onto our backs at the same time and for a while, just stared up at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say, what to do. That long, long kiss really summed it up. Josh looked over at me. Then finally placed me back into his arms. We were back to where we were before. I had my hands on his back, and his on mine. Pulling each other closer to one another.

"I love you, Reed." He said that night, just before I feel asleep.

"I love you too, Josh." I whispered back with a faint smile. "I always will."

Then, I finally fell asleep in the arms of the only guy I will ever want.

* * *

**OK! I'm super sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do, how long has it been again? Oh well, I forgot! But it was my sister's birthday today and my family came over. And I was holding myself back from running downstairs and going on the computer. I was going to start the next chapter on here, but I thought that was a good way to end an ok chapter....**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to update sooner next time, the next chapter will be New Years Eve and New Years Day, then after that will probably be the last day of vacation. Then I'm going to have them back at Easton, for like a few weeks. :] Don't worry, this story isn't over. **

**OH! Before I forget! I'm super sorry I didn't give this person credit but I would LOVE to thank ilovetoread38! She gave me the idea to have Hunter do something to Reed and Josh come save her. Even though I didn't have them go really far, it was pretty intense.**

**But, Idk. It seems like some of u didn't like it. I'm totally fine with that. But I thought it was great! Thanks again ilovetoread38! **

**review please, please, please!!!!!**

**-Lauren**


	36. Time

I never really thought about how this party would go. Would everything be ok? Would a fight break out? Everyone from Easton was invited. Even the freshmen. Noelle kept saying she was doing them a big favor. I would just laugh and ask about this whole Amberly thing. She told me a few days ago that the day we got back from break, she would start spreading the word more. Then talk the Crom into kicking her out saying, Billings is a junior and senior dorm. Only. It was 12 in the afternoon now, and I just got out of bed. Josh was nowhere in site. So I brushed my teeth, and then walked downstairs to find him. "Josh?" I shouted. There was someone on the couch in the living room. I walked through the kitchen and looked over from the back of the couch.

"Hunter?" I whispered to myself. I knew it was him. It didn't look like the back of Josh's head. I went into upstairs quickly, and quietly. I found Josh in his studio; he was working on a painting.

"Josh?" I asked him.

He turned around and a smile lit up his face. "Hey, good morning." He came up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, paintbrush between us.

"Good morning." I smiled when he pulled away. I put my left hand on my right elbow. "Hey, did you know Hunter's still here?" I asked him. He stopped moving, painting, maybe even breathing.

"What?"

"He's downstairs on the couch."

"Son of a…" I couldn't hear him anymore because he was out of the room. I hesitated then followed him downstairs.

"Hunter you have to go!" I heard Josh shout. I practically ran with all of my might down the stairs.

"My stuff is here, and your mother said I could stay." He smirked.

"Yeah, a week ago!"

"So what?"

"So, I don't want you here! Now go." Josh practically shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Uh, I'm not going." Hunter shouted. And went back to relaxing on the couch.

Just then, as if it was timed, the door burst open. And Hunter's mom was storming in. "Hunter!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Holy shit." Hunter gasped. Then he scrambled up off the couch and to his feet. 'Yeah?"

"Hunter! Get your sorry ass over here!" She shouted. "I heard what happened last night!"

"Oh shit." He swore again and practically ran to her. "Nothing happened last night; it was like she attacked me."

"Yeah right, get you stuff we're leaving."

"Bitch." He said to her. A little gasp escaped me throat. He stormed upstairs and I went in the kitchen. Hunter was quickly out the front door with his bags. After his mom apologized a billion times. When they where gone, I opened the fridge, suddenly feeling hungry.

Josh came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck up to my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed the fridge door, not interested in anything in it. I turned around and faced Josh.

"Hey." I kissed him on the lips. I pulled away, but Josh gently took my face and kissed me again. He backed me up against the fridge. His body pressed up against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, I blinked open my heavy eyelids.

"Hey." He smiled. "So when do we have to leave for this party?" He looked at me. Still against the fridge.

"Well, I have to leave 2 hours early. You can just leave at 9." I told him.

"So 7 for you, and 9 for me?" He clarified.

"Yeah."

"Well, it is currently 12:20?" He said as if it was a question; he smiled and then said, "That means I have what? 6 and ½ more hours with you?"

"Yes you do." I smiled.

"Well what are we going to do with all that time?" Josh asked still up against me. He rested his forehead on mine.

"How about we—" His lips cut me off from finishing my sentence. I immediately kissed him back. And we where kissing all the way to the couch. I lay down on top of him. Just laughing, talking, and kissing. It was a great way to spend the morning. Before we knew it, it was already two. So I got up, and went upstairs to show Josh my new dress.

Yes a new one. Noelle stopped by that morning to drop it off. Her story was that she was on her way to her tailor, and then her limo passed a Jessica McClintock store in the city. She demanded for a halt and she went in the store. Where she found our dresses. And she went to the store next door, Mori Lee, and purchased her dress.

"I was just in love." She said as she handed me the hook with a dress on it, and a cover on the dress. I wasn't even up yet, and Josh answered the door. But I had to say, it was the most beautiful dress ever. It was a satin dress, with a square neck. There was netting under the dress, and a gold bow that went under my chest. There were little gold designs on the top, above the bow. Below the bow, was a short lift bubble skirt. The whole dress was white. And absolutely to die for. She even dropped off this shampoo that she said would help me hair.

She said, "I want you to look perfect. We've been working our asses off for this party. And we can't have two beautiful girls and a pretty girl in a beautiful dress. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful. But, we've got to even you out with the dress."

I just rolled my eyes, and didn't take it as an insult. She quickly left because she had to go give Kiran her dress.

"Enjoy," She smiled and waved before leaving. I was still standing there, with the dress, when she was gone. I then rushed upstairs and tried to find the perfect shoes. I found myself searching my closet for the gold heels that would go great with the dress. Something from Noelle's pocket, and from Kiran's closet. I smiled at myself and placed the shoes on the little bench at the end of the bed. Then I went back to sleep.

"Come on!" I smiled his hand in mine. I started to lead him upstairs.

"I'm coming!" He chuckled. We finally made it up to the room. I opened the closet and walked in. Then unzipped the bag and revealed the white and gold dress.

Josh came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. His cheek brushed over the side of the top of my head.

"That's a beautiful dress."

"Thanks." I admired the gold designs on the top. And the gold bow. It _was_ beautiful.

"But I think you are way more beautiful than that dress." I could feel him smiling. I turned around in him arms like what I did earlier today. It was as if this was his favorite thing to do. Come up from behind me and put his arms around me.

I reached my neck up and kissed him. "So, how much longer do we have?"

"I don't know what time is it?" He asked.

"Wait! What are you wearing to the party?" I asked him.

"The same thing I wear to every party." He smiled. "A tux."

"That works. Is that what the other guys are wearing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll shed the jacket later, because I really get annoyed with it." He said, lifting my hand and kissing it.

"Have you talked to Trey?" I asked. Bringing up the Astrid thing.

"Uh, yeah." He sighed, dropped my hand, but still held on to it. "He's getting better."

"That's good." I sighed. I haven't talked to Astrid in a while. She was supposed to be at a friends or something like that. I completely forgot. I was just hoping that she would be at the party tonight.

"I know he's coming tonight. I think he's going to take her back." Josh said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"That's good." I repeated. I looked down at my feet before I left to go in the other room. I sat down on the bed. Josh followed me and sat next to me. I lay down while I said, "I should have been here that night. Then I would have been with Astrid the whole time. And she wouldn't have been attacked by Hunter." It was all true.

Josh quickly leaned back and placed me in his arms, and gave me a firm hug. "Don't say that. It's not true." He said in my hair. "It just showed how much of a dick Hunter is."

"But Astrid—"

"Is fine. It's not like he killed her." Josh pointed out. I hid my face in his strong chest. Not wanting to think about it. Kill. It's such a powerful word to me now. To kill someone.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked, looking down at me.

"I really don't know." I replied. That was true also, I didn't know. And I didn't know if it was all going to be ok. If I was always going to be ok. Or if Josh was always going to be ok. Or my family, friends, it's horrible to think about. I never would know when someone's going to turn psycho and try killing them. I won't know.

But that might not be how they die. Maybe only how I die. No. No, don't think about it. You're not going to die anytime soon Reed. You're going to be ok. Stop depressing yourself.

Josh still held me. As if it was the most natural thing, he could ever do. And it was. That's what made it so nice. "I love you." I whispered to him. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Reed." He told me. He kissed my head. "Always have. And I always will."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest again. We seemed to lay there for hours. Watching the time fly by. Whispering things to each other. As if we said anything above that, someone would catch us. This didn't matter. Really. I think it was a good way to spend New Years Eve. But at five, I decided to leave him arms and get ready.

There was a big party ahead of us.

* * *

**Ughh, I hate this chapter beyond belief! I'm having serious writers block. And I'm like fearing updating. But this is horrible! I'm not going to update until later this week, let's hope the block goes away. But I'm trying my best to get something out for my Clique story. I'm sorry. This chapter is like happy-ish in the beginning and then depressing-ish at the end. It's because I was happy the other day I typed the beginning, which I think was this morning. And then homework came along. I had to either read or watch the movie; Diary of Anne Frank. And I cried, of course, and I'm kinda in a depressed mood. But it was a _great _film. I loved it. :] so I was inspired to write some. But idk. maybe a 3 hour long movie caused writers block after a while...**

**hm. Well i'm sorry for the crap of a chapter! Really. lol**

**review if you aren't disgusted with this like I am. :/**

**-Lauren**


	37. New Years

"Wow." That was all I could say. I stepped into the big party room Noelle recently had decorated. It was filled with silver and blue balloons filled the ceiling and the corners. There was a long table full of food, and a bar with drinks. Note to self, don't have friends get your drinks. I shook the thought out of what happened last time.

There was a huge DJ booth, ready to play Noelle's play list and some requested songs. There were waiters preparing trays of food to walk around with. The room was quiet, only a few murmurs from the workers, or someone else. There wasn't anyone here yet, because the party didn't start for another 2 hours. I had no idea what Noelle wanted us to do in that time.

I spotted Noelle and Kiran walking out of the door leading to a hall to the kitchen. The wonderful and rich smells from the food came with them. And I noticed the champagne flute in Kiran's hand. She already started drinking.

As I walked over to them, I noticed more. There was a huge TV screen, probably to catch clips of the guest. Huge speakers hung in the corners. There where 4 long marble columns, near each corner. There wasn't much to the decorating. But there were streamers. Noelle hired a nice decorating committee.

"Reed! Hey!" Kiran smiled she gave me a hug, and then Noelle gave me one.

"I'm a genius, that dress looks great on you." Noelle said stepping back to admired the dress.

"Thanks," I smiled and looked down at myself.

The dress did look good on me. The white popped against my St. Bart's tan. Even the gold strappy heels looked great. I swung my silky, shiny, brown hair over my shoulder.

"I swear," Kiran laughed and gulped down the rest of her champagne. "She starts to look and act like you more and more everyday."

Noelle laughed, "That means I'm going to leave Billings in the right hands."

"Huh?" I asked. She wasn't leaving any time soon right?

"When I leave the school, everyone in Billings already knows I'm going to give you the presidency." She said as if it was obvious.

Which it kinda was. I _was_ the president of Billings once. I could be again. But I'm not sure if I want to be that again. Looking back on how it was, I winced. "I don't think I want to be the president." I mumbled.

"What?!" Kiran and Noelle shouted at the same time. They both looked as if I just told them I was going to wear the same shirt two days in a row.

"I'm just kinda… after what happened last time. The presidency doesn't seem to be the perfect job for me." I sighed.

"Who else is there that's going to be left? Everyone else who could possibly be the president is going to be **gone.**" Noelle bolded her words verbally. "You're the only adequate candidate." Noelle pointed out. We started to walk over to the bar.

"I know, but it just seems…" I trailed off.

"Fine. Maybe Missy Thurber would just _love_to take that job instead of you. Would you really want to suck up to Missy!?" Kiran asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Then you're going to have to take the job." Noelle settled.

"I don't know, next year's going to be stressful for me." I sighed. That was true, no Josh. Or Noelle. Or anyone else for that matter. All of my senior friends where going to be off and graduated.

"Next year will be fine, there's no one that I have to save your ass with. You'll be fine. And I'll make yearly visits." Noelle smirked.

Ok. I had to laugh at that one. "Yearly?" I smiled.

"Yes, yearly! I'm not coming back to Easton every weekend." Noelle spat. Then smirked, "That's Hollis' job."

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine with that."

"You'll have to tell us who the new Billings girls are." Kiran said.

"They won't be dropped in there. I know that for a fact." Noelle smiled, showing she knew something we didn't. Which was highly likely because the girl knew everything.

"What?" Kiran asked.

Noelle looked back and forth from me and Kiran as she said, "The Crom isn't coming back next year. Let alone next semester! He's sending out a letter to all of the parents soon. Since when we come back, he'll be gone. I think Dean Marcus is coming back again. Or the school's going to try to get their asses together and hire another Headmaster before winter break is over. Oh, and we're out of finals!" Noelle cheered.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her with a hint of being appalled in my voice. I seriously didn't know how she did it.

"Reed, please. I know everything." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled, she was right. Still, I didn't know how _exactly_ she knew.

"But enough about school, let's talk about my up coming wedding." Noelle smiled. Me and Kiran turned to each other and smiled, while Noelle ordered a drink.

"When do you want to have it?" Kiran asked, sipping her freshly filled glass of champagne.

"I'm thinking over the summer, outside of New York of course." She scoffed, "Somewhere like daddy's beach house in Kaş. Turkey isn't that bad." Noelle smiled.

A wedding in Turkey? I shot her a confused look.

"The sea is so blue, it's amazing." She smiled.

"Mediterranean!" Kiran cheered. "Sounds fab!"

"I know," Noelle had a proud look on her face. "We've got an hour left. Let's go check on the waiters." Noelle said putting her glass down on the granite table and strutting over to the waiters hang out. I quickly followed her and Kiran.

"Are you guys all prepared?" Noelle asked.

They shook their heads. Terrified much?

"You should probably go start making back up treys, Kiran's gunna want more champagne soon." She laughed and then walked over to the kitchen. I found my phone in my bag that I was still carrying around. Someone was calling me.

"Astrid?" I whispered, looking at the screen. I pressed answer and held the phone to me ear. I stopped following Noelle and Kiran and stood on the dance floor. Which looked more like a ballroom floor because there were no crazy lights.

"Hello?"

"Reed!" Astrid's voice chimed.

"Hey! How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I'm doing better. I'm still invited to the party right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" I asked.

"Well, with everything that happened. People might think things."

"Astrid, no one knows beside you, me, Josh, Trey, and Josh's family." I told her.

"Oh that's ok I guess. I just hope that's the only time he'll ever do that to me. I… I miss Trey so much. I haven't seen him in forever." She sighed. On the verge of tears it seemed like.

"Well it's not the only time he ever did that." I sighed. Ready to tell her the story.

"What?" She asked.

"He did the same thing to me last night. But it was a lot more than a kiss." I begun. "It ended with a fist fight between him and Josh, and Mr. Hollis had to come break it up. I was like freaked the whole night." I choked on my words as I explained to her. I winced quietly. Ok, not too ready to go over that.

"Oh. My. God." Astrid hissed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. But he's not living with us anymore."

"Josh must have been so pissed."

"He was." I said.

"I'm sorry. Hey, I got to go. I'll see you at the party! Bye!" She hung up and I placed my phone back in the bag.

"There you are!" Noelle shouted. She walked over to me. "I thought I lost you." She hooked her arm through mine. We started to walk to the bar. "I think our guest will be arriving in 45 minutes. Shall we go cue the lights?" She asked.

"I think we shall." I laughed, we walked all together.

Ready for a great party.

About a half hour into the party, it was off full swing. Kiran had gotten pretty much everyone drunk from just her breath, and Noelle was somewhere talking about her wonder planning.

I haven't found Josh yet, Astrid yes, Josh no. We were guessing him and Trey were hanging out with the guys. We went searching. I finally found that head of blond curls talking to people. I walked up to him, guys trying to grab at me already. I fought them off and got up to Josh safely.

"Hey!" I smiled at him.

"Hey!" His face lit up, he gave me a sweet peck on the lips and then he leaned down to my ear and asked, "Where's Astrid?"

"She's over there." I said in his ear.

"Trey wants to talk to her." He had told me.

I leaned to the side to find Trey standing, talking behind Josh.

"She probably wants to talk to him too." I guessed. I turned away from Josh trying to find Astrid again. The girl was clinging onto me the _whole_ night so far. And she chooses **now** to leave my side? Then I spotted her hair brown hair and walked over to her.

"Astrid! Come on get over there." Then I whispered in her ear. "Trey wants to talk to you."

She looked up at me with hope. A lot of hope and happiness. Before I knew it she was over at Josh and asked him something. I started to walk over there and she went off.

"I think they'll be back together by the end of the night." Josh smiled.

"That's good." I smiled. Josh was right, he didn't like his tux jacket. He had on an oxford shirt. The arms where rolled up to his elbows, and he looked older. I liked it.

"I'm surprised." Josh said in my ear.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't a full out party. Like the Legacy." He said looking down at me.

The Legacy. My heart suffered a moment of pain. The Legacy. As in, the place we broke up. I just nodded though and looked away.

There where specs of white lights grazing over the room. I told Noelle not to go all out on this one. It looked more like a High School Dance to me. I knew it was going to get more wild at midnight. And, I think, that's about the time Josh and I are going to flee.

I saw Noelle say something to Amberly and Amberly pointed at me. Noelle fiercely walked over to me.

"That little bitch." She said under her breath.

I had to laugh, "What did she do?"

"She's such a freshman. Straight out of middle school. She's trying to get gossip out of me as if I know everything in the frickin' world!" She complained.

I smiled, "Noelle, you do know everything in the world though." She had just said so earlier today.

She quickly, and stiffly looked over at me it pursed lips. Then looked down at the ground and smiled. "Yeah, I do. But, I have to be nice to her for the rest of the vacation. Because daddy's friends with her dad. He doesn't want fights between the families. We have enough of those with the Trigrelos." Noelle laughed.

"What about her and Billings?"

"Oh please, Reed. I'm not going to keep her in there. I told daddy fine, but there are just some places, where I draw the line. He said ok. Then I had to leave because he got a call." Noelle recalled.

"Oh, ok." I shrugged. Noelle waved bye before fleeing. I turned to face Josh, he was still there.

"So your powers aren't being used for good?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Not this again.

"Josh—"

"I know, I know, it's all Noelle. You didn't want to do it." He mocked me.

"Josh, not tonight!" I said over the music. The scene wasn't helping.

"I can't even hear you." He said. I took his hand and brought him back over to the kitchen. All you could hear was the chopping and shouting of cheifs. And the muffled beat of the music.

"Better?" I asked in a normal voice.

"Yeah," He sigh. Cooling off just a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't like Amberly. I don't like her, she's like the biggest bitch I've ever met." I mumbled.

"Why? What did she do to you?"

"More like what she did to you! Didn't you see her flirting with you at your parent's party?" I asked him.

"Flirting?" He scoffed. Then laughed. "Reed, we where just talking. Wait, you aren't jealous or anything right? Reed. She's a freshman."

I looked up at him. "No, Josh I'm not jealous, I just don't like her."

"What else did she do?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "That time, when everyone hated me at Easton. I had like _no _friends. Amberly was just horrible to me. She was like, I can't even discribe it." I shook my head. "It's bad though, I just remember the stares."

Josh put his around my waist. "It's ok. She's a freshman, Reed, she won't hurt you or anything." He said referring to the fact that Ariana and Sabine where either a year older or my age.

"I know. I know, I don't think she's gunna try to kill me or anything, I just think that she may be a little too much. And even though I have friends again, and I have you, she still isn't all that nice." I explained.

"Just, if you're going to do all of this Billings crap, just don't go to far. Remember, she's only a freshman."

"She's only a freshman." I repeated.

"Let's go back in, it's getting awkward with the cooks watching." Josh whispered.

I laughed, "Ok." So we went back in the party hand in hand.

* * *

**Ok, first off, I'm soo sorry it took me longer to update. But yesterday i had the most amount of homework all year, besides finals and mid terms, and I didn't have anytime to go on the computer. I fell asleep right after it all, and a shower. lol. So it would of been up yesterday if it wasn't for my teachers! NO it would of been up sunday night! I couldn't log on to Fan Fiction!! It had a problem or something, so ya then this is fan fictions fault! Grrrr.... **

**Second, about the whole fight I placed in there neatly, sorta. I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired of how frickin perfect they are!!! LOL srry. I had to. but hey, they kinda made up. And this was a longer chapter! I could be like some of u and write a half of a page chapter! lol. I'm sorry I'm kinda hyper, and when I get hyper I get very out spoken. :] lol.. And I just added a really good pic on myspace. HA**

**review plz plz plz!!**

**~Lauren**


	38. Exactly

It was about 5 minutes to midnight. I was hanging out with Noelle at the bar. My water made me look like a 14 year old compared to her fruity drink. I sighed and just drank the rest of what was in my glass.

"5 minutes." Noelle muttered. She wasn't in a great mood. Dash wasn't there with her. He never showed up. She had been snapping at everyone all night. I was beginning to feel mad every once in a while. Therefore, I would have to text someone when she wasn't looking, soon that person would come and take me away. Mainly it would be Constance.

I only texted Josh over a few times. I haven't seen him since 11. He asked if we could leave around one or two. I couldn't agree with him more. A bunch of people I didn't know showed up, and it was impossible to try to find my Easton friends.

Noelle looked down at her phone again. Her eyes darting all over the screen. She sighed and threw her phone back in her Louis Vuitton bag.

"He's decided to not show up at _my_ party. Who does he think he is? The Queen of England?!" She shouted.

I sighed, and said the same thing I've been saying all night. "He's probably going to be here soon."

"Soon?" She shouted again. "You said that 2 hours ago!"

I was getting tired of this. And annoyed. She was putting me in a bad mood. "Noelle, just get out there and hang out with other people. Everyone you know is here."

She sighed. "Everyone besides Dash."

"Noelle—" I was about to tell her to suck it up but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Hey!" I smiled when I saw Josh's face. He smiled back.

"You've been here all night?" There was a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, Noelle's been depressed all night." I shrugged. He glanced over at Noelle; I followed his eyes to find Noelle looking out into the crowd.

I looked back at him, "So what's up?"

"We've got about 3 more minutes; I think we should get up on the roof." He smiled.

"The roof?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's up there. Well, that is everyone from Easton." He said with a sexy smile.

I smiled back he had me there. I haven't seen anyone from Easton in a while. I didn't want to bug Constance anymore. So I stopped texting her.

"Let's go." I told him. I turned to Noelle. "I'm gunna go, I'll be back later."

And we were gone before she could say anything.

Josh opened the door to the roof. A gust of fresh, cold air hit me. I took it in. Josh took my hand again and brought me over to the front of the roof. I looked over to Times Square instead of looking down. There was a huge silver ball, about to drop any minute now. There was a firework crew set up in the front off to the side. They where walking around, preparing for the big show. Josh brought me over to a group of kids.

"Reed!" Astrid shouted when she saw me. She threw her boney arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "There you are we've been looking for you all night."

"Hey," I laughed at her sudden hyper-ness.

She stepped back and stood next to Trey.

"Everything ok with them?" I whispered in Josh's ear. You could actually hear what people were saying in normal voices up here. It was refreshing.

"All taken care of, didn't even take that long for them to get back together." He reported.

I smiled. "My little match maker."

He laughed at my joke and slid his hand back into mine.

"You guys come over here! We've got 30 seconds left!" Tiffany waved us over to where her and Marc where standing. We all quickly made it over to the great view and took in the scene.

It was too early to start counting down so we talked about resolutions.

"I'm going to get into Harvard!" London shouted.

We all looked over at her as if she said she's going to bomb the building.

"What!?" Portia hissed.

"It's true!"

"You do know Harvard wants smart people right?" Vienna chimed in.

"I am smart! It's not like I actually believe in the Loch Ness Monster!" She laughed.

We all gave her the same look.

"10...9...8...7..." We heard people shout from the streets. We slowly chimed in. Shaking off London's resolution.

"3...2...1...!" The ball dropped to the ground. Confetti exploded from all different placed. I turned and looked at Josh. He smiled and grabbed my face before he kissed me. I could taste a hint of alcohol on his tongue. When he pulled away, I smiled at him.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"I had like one drink, that's all." He shrugged. "Have you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, only water. All night." His eyebrows went back up.

"I have this thing where I'm taking a break from drinking." I told him scrunching up my nose.

"Oh. Our first discussion in 2009 is on drinking." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Then let's make a second conversation. Happy new year."

"Happy new year," He repeated.

"Happy new year you two!" Constance shouted over the commotion as she walked over to Josh and me.

"Happy new year to you guys too." I smiled referring to her and Whit.

"Reed, it's great to see you again." Whit said in a soft voice.

"You two Whit." I smiled.

"Are you attending Harvard with us next year, Josh?" Whit asked him.

"Uh, no I think I'm more looking into Yale. But, I'm not sure." Josh shrugged.

"Oh good for you." Whit smiled.

"Us? Meaning you and Constance?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I applied." Constance blushed.

"Well, I hope you get in!" I told her smiling at her blushing.

"Me too, I don't think I could survive next year _and _4 more without Whit." She giggled.

I bit my lip. They were cute.

I was happy Constance and Whit were going out. They started sometime after my first Legacy and haven't broken up since. I wasn't surprised. They were practically perfect for each other.

_PLOP!_

Gage and Vienna popped open a bottle of champagne and started drinking out of it.

"This is the best fucking New Years." Gage shouted slurring together his words.

"Give me that!" London shouted at them and took the bottle of champagne.

"Are we still leaving at 1?" Josh asked me once Constance and Whit left.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I shrugged.

"Ok, I parked my car across the street, so I'll go get it before we leave." He said.

"No, it's ok. We can walk together." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I giggled.

I spent the rest of the party on the roof dancing with my friends, and gossiping. Rumor was that Amberly lost her virginity tonight. Yuck.

"Who was it to?" Portia asked disgusted.

"It was to some guy that she met. Her friends dared her when he grabbed her butt." Rose explained.

Tiffany burst out in laughter. "That's hilarious. So it was all a dare?"

"Exactly." Rose smiled.

"I can't believe Noelle put her in Billings. She's a Freshman." Portia scoffed.

"Well didn't you hear? Noelle's holding a vote when she gets back. She wants to vote her out." Tiffany said.

I decided to engage into this conversation. "And if that doesn't work, she's going to the headmaster."

"Who is going to be a new person." We all heard Noelle's voice add. We jumped back from our circle as if we where caught doing something wrong.

"What?" The other girls hissed loudly.

"He's not going to be at Easton when we return." Noelle smirked. As if she was the problem why he was leaving.

"Really?" Dash's voice came from behind Noelle. We all leaned to the side to see him.

"Where have you been?!" Noelle shouted at him. He brought her over to a secret corner to explain.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing them for the rest of the night.

I was right, I didn't see them the rest of the night. Instead, the Billings girls and Ketlar boys all stood around and talked.

So I was standing next to Josh. Everyone was talking in groups. There was a wind that was starting to pick up, Josh found his tux jacket for me. Not only was it warm and soft, it smelt like Josh. I actually had my hands in the sleeves, I was cold.

I was faintly listening to Josh and Trey's conversation. And Constance and Astrid were talking to me. But I kept zoning out, I was about to fall over I was so tired. Everyone else had some sort of drink in their system. It got really bad with the drunks, like Gage and the twin cities.

"You look like you need a pick me up." A girl's voice whispered in my ear. I turned around.

"Noelle, no. I'm not drinking tonight." I told her, once I saw her face.

"Fine, whatever. Just go to the bar and get a red bull or something. Or Hollis will have to carry you home." She smirked. I sighed and followed her over to the bar.

"Red bull," I told the bartender.

"Make that two." Noelle chimed in.

"You're like the life of the party, you don't need one." I smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to need something sweet…. That better be sugar free!" Noelle shouted the last part down the back of the bar.

"Got it!" The man shouted back at her. She smiled in accomplishment and looked back at me.

"So why wasn't Dash here before?" I asked her.

"Oh, he was with people planning this surprise thing for me tomorrow, and he 'had' to miss our party. Whatever, it was more fun without him." She scoffed.

If you call fun sitting at the bar all night drinking it off. Then I guess she's right.

"I think someone's looking for you." Noelle tipped her head to the side, and Tess and Tori came running over to me.

What where they doing here this late?

"Reed!" They called in unison.

"Hey," I smiled, confused.

"This party is so much fun!" Tori giggled.

"Who's your friend?" Tess asked tipping to the side, holding the straw of her drink.

"Uh, this is Noelle Lange, Noelle, these are Tess and Tori." I introduced.

Noelle gave then a blunt smile and looked at our fresh Red Bulls.

"And, Tess, that better not be an alcohol filled drink." I crossed my arms and nodded to her glass.

She started laughing, "No, it's just a little bit of a virgin martini in a smoothie. It's so good." She sipped some more, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Does Josh know—"

"What are you doing here?!" Josh's angry voice filled the air, a look of outrage on his face.

"I'm taking that as a no." I mumbled.

"Did you have them come here?" Josh asked me.

"No! I invited them until 12. That's all, they weren't supposed to stay this late." I told him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Josh asked his sisters.

"Ok, here's the story." Tori begun giggling.

"Oh this better be good," Josh crossed his arms across his chest.

"It is, it is. Anyways, I met this insanely hot guy! And we started dancing, and hanging out. And when midnight rolled around, Tess was telling me we had to go. And mom and dad weren't answering their cells, so I just told her we should stay. She did anyways, because her friends from school came with their sisters." Tori said.

"So you danced with some guy who's probably a huge asshole. And then you stayed late, so he had a chance to attack you?" Josh asked like it made sense. Tori understood his sarcasm and defended.

"No, he's a great guy! He goes to your school!" Tori explained as if that made it better.

"Who was it Tori?" I asked stepping in next to Josh.

"This guy names Gage." She smiled at his name.

"Ohmigod, you. Are. So. Dead." Josh bit every word.

"What's wrong with him?" Tess asked. "I thought he was nice."

"Tori, Gage Coolidge is the _worst_ guy you could hook up with. And he has a girlfriend." I told her.

"No, he was saying he broke up with her just a few hours ago." Tori said in a 'duh' tone.

"Wait, am I hearing this right?" Noelle came up from behind me. "Hollis' little sister hooked up with Coolidge?" Then she burst into a round of laughter.

"Shut up, Noelle." Josh spat. Then went back to his sisters. "You two, out. Now."

"But, Josh. We don't want to leave."

"You have to." Josh said.

"Reed," They both said.

"You guys, you have to go. I'm sorry." I told her apologetically.

"Fine. Whatever. You do know you both are very strict. Maybe you could be parents one day!" Tori said sarcastically and stomped out.

"I'm so sorry about this, I really am. I'm sorry." Tess begged for forgiveness.

"Just go, Tess." Josh said softly.

She nodded and left.

"Are you ok?" I asked Josh.

"Where's Gage?"

"Josh," I begun.

"No, I just want to talk to him." He said.

"Josh, you're going start a fight. Just handle it later." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"No, Reed. You don't get it. He tried to hook up with my sister. My sister. My 14 year old sister." He repeated.

"I know, that's Gage. Just, think about this. He didn't rape your sister or anything. I bet she's still a virgin."

Josh gave me a confused and unsure look. But still mad.

"Josh!" I scolded him for thinking otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, Tori will jump at any guy she can. And Tess has to clean it up. That's how it's been… forever." He explained.

"It's ok." I told him.

"I hope they make it out. You know without some guy groping them." Josh thought for a second. "Oh my god. Why did I let them go by themselves?"

"Josh." I told him strongly. "Their 14. Just, give them space. 14 Josh. You're not acting like an older brother anymore, the whole staying later and hanging out with Gage, that was older brother. But now, now you're just acting like their dad." I pointed out. "Just trust them,"

He was silent. Bit his cheek. Then looked at me. "I guess, I could just try not to think about them." He then smiled. "I have enough to worry about with you." He pinched my cheek, causing me to laugh.

"Just, enjoy the last few hours here." I told him.

"I'll try."

I gave him a look.

"Really! I'll try."

"Ok, I'll be right back." I told him and headed back to the bar to grab my red bull. I looked down at it. It was opened. There's a chance someone could of put something in it. Or Noelle just opened it for me. I wasn't taking any chances tonight, none. So I slid the can over.

"A sugar free red bull, please." I ordered.

"Coming right up."

I smiled and sat back in the seat, and waved Josh over.

"Red bull, huh?" He asked looking over at my new can.

"Yeah, I'm gunna try to stay awake." I told him, opening the can.

"You know, we can go if you want." He asked concerned. "Seriously."

"No, I want to stay." I told him. "Seriously."

"Ok, it's fine by me. What time is it anyways?" He asked.

"Uh, around 1." I told him and took a sip of the energy drink.

"Well, we were going to leave at one." He pointed out. "So, how about 10 more minutes, and then head home." He comprised.

"Sounds good," I sighed. I looked down at the Red Bull. Thinking how bad it was for me. I took one more drink and pushed it over to the side next to my possible 'drugged' one.

"You good?" He asked.

"I'm perfect." I said as I got up and entwined our fingers together.

"Good." He smiled and kissed my cheek before we went back out to find everyone.

"Reed!" Kiki waved us over to were she was hanging out with some guy I've never met before.

"I want you to meet Colin," She smiled. "He's coming to Easton next year. A Senior." Kiki raised her right eyebrow up and down quickly once. I laughed at her gesture and went along with introducing myself.

"Hey, I'm Reed." I placed my hand out for a shake.

"Colin," Colin nodded at me and gave me a toothy smile. He looked me up and down, as if deciding as if I was worthy enough for him.

"Uh, I'm gonna go find Josh." I made up the lamest excuse.

"Ok, see ya, Reed!" Kiki smiled and popped her headphone into her ear as Colin talked to her.

I scanned to crowd for anyone I knew. But more people had came up here, and I was getting closed into a sea of Barton kids.

"Reed!" Constance came wobbling over to me. Nearly tripping over her own two feet. "Reed, there you are!" She giggled in her hand.

_I am taking it she's drunk._

"Constance," I said slowly, forcing a smile. "What have you been up to?"

"I was playing… a game. I forgot what it was called. I think I never. But like in reverse. So if you didn't do it, then you take a drink. And Reed," She started laughing. "I didn't do a lot."

She tumbled over onto me and almost landed onto the floor if I hadn't caught her.

"Where's Whit?" I asked her. This wasn't good. Constance, and drinking. I didn't know she'd be like this.

"I don't know. I lost him."

_Aren't we all losing our men?_ I asked myself.

"Let's go find him," I suggested.

"Oh, ok." She shrugged. "Ohmigod! This is my favorite song! We _have_ to dance!" She smiled.

"Constance, I don't think you should." I started.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly—" Then she puked all over the tile covered roof. I stepped back, even tough I knew I would get some puke on my shoes.

"Fuck!" Many people shouted. Darting away from the mess.

"What's wrong?!" Noelle came into the circle that was forming. The other Billings girls making their way to the inner circle.

"Constance just got sick. Can someone come clean this up?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't hire a janitor. I thought we'd all drink responsibly." Noelle said choppily.

"What?" I hissed in disbelief.

"Constance?" Whit's deep voice seemed to make it's way over the music, and he was soon kneeling down next to her, rubbing her back. She slowly got up and looked at Noelle.

"I'm so sorry, Noelle. I'll clean it up." She begged.

Noelle bit the side of her lip, "I'll just get someone to clean it up, I guess."

She turned around and tried to find a 'janitor'. The circle soon was marked out by chairs, and no one went near it. Once the party was back in full swing, it was 2, and I finally found Josh.

"And, go!" Josh grabbed my hand as we jogged across the street in New York. Traffic was horrible, and I had a feeling we weren't going to be back at his house until 5.

We made it to the other side and continued walking. "I'm so not tired anymore." I smiled. My hair was starting to get in Josh's jacket. So I stuck my hand under it and with a whoosh, it was free.

"Are you serious? You where about to fall over at the party." He chuckled, slipping his hand around my waist.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Maybe it's just the air of it all, and I got stressed." Shrugging, we finally made it to where Josh parked his car. As he always did, he opened the door for me, and then shut it once I was in. I placed my purse by my feet, but checked my text messages. My mother called, my brother called, and Constance called. Probably wondering where I went. Josh and I took a secretive escape.

"Are you ready for traffic?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Nah, I think I'm actually going to take another way, it'll be a little longer. But I know there's no traffic. So, maybe not."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

We drove home in silence. No cuddling, no touching, no red light kissing. Silence. It was turning into an awkward situation. I had to know what was up.

"Are you ok?" I asked Josh. He had his elbow rested on the door, and the side of his head in his hand. Looking straight at the red light. He sat up and looked at the radio, and started picking at the cord connecting his cell phone to the charger.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Really?"

"… Really… why?" He finally looked up at me.

"I don't know. We haven't talked since we've left."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I'm just getting tired. And there's some things to think about." He sighed.

"Like what?"

"My family, college, school, traffic… you." He smiled a little bit when he said the last part.

I looked down at him. "Why would you think of those things right now?" I asked him.

"My family, because I think there's something going on, and I don't know about it. It's killing me."

I looked at his clenched hands on the steering wheel.

"And college, because my mom keeps nagging me about it. And it seems everyone does. It's such a big decision. It's like, it feel like it determines the rest of my life." He explained.

"School, well because, college brings me over to school. And how I need a decent GPA to graduate with." He let out a breath. "And, we're in this stupid traffic, even though I was an idiot and took the long way, it still didn't make a difference."

"You're not an idiot." I told him.

"Yeah, I kinda am," He said it was a light laugh as if it was a joke. I sighed.

"And lastly, you, because you're my girlfriend. And I always think about you." He said looking back out onto traffic, putting a hand on the steer wheel and the other on the door, his knuckles on his cheek.

I knew I had to do something. The boy was obviously stressed. So I tried to at least touch him, by putting my hand on his forearm. He looked down at my hand and switched positions. His left hand was on the wheel, and his right hand was entwined with mine on the center console.

"Are we just going to sleep when we get back?" I asked him.

"Sure, if you want." He shrugged.

"I don't think I can." I smiled.

"Ok, then we'll stay up." He suggested.

"A party of our own huh?" I giggled slightly.

"A party of our own." He agreed.

We finally got home roughly at 3 in the morning. I stretched as soon as we got into the house. Not feeling cramped in a car anymore. Josh checked out the house, making sure the twins didn't decided to come over. Or his parent's weren't waiting for us. When no one was there, we trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. I simply wore sweats and a tank top. Josh was only in boxers and a t-shirt.

When I came out of the closet, he instantly looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back curved, so I could look up at him and give him a few pecks on the lips.

"So when does this party start?" I asked close to his face.

"Right now."

Before I knew it, we were on the bed, our feet tangled, and each others fingers in our hair. It was exactly what I needed. After following Noelle's orders, planning a party day and night, going through cheating accidentally, being attacked, fist fights, crying all night, big parties, and silent, long car rides home I needed this.

I lightly yanked on Josh's t-shirt. He lifted it up over his head. "We don't have to do this, you know."

"But I want to," I said against his lips.

"Ok," He nodded.

Exactly.

* * *

Ahhh, the sweet air of a lonnnggg update. =]. I hope you guys like this one, it's late for me right now so I gotta get going. And just to let you know, this is all New Years. Eve and Day. Review please! And I'm sorry I've been MIA lately, it's been w/ school and stuff like that. So I whipped up this chapter. It probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I'm sorry, but i didn't get to grammar or spell check it over. I'm so tired and I want to get this up!

review please!

losta love,

Lauren


	39. Email

We got an e-mail later that day. The sun scorched in the windows, bright. Wanting to shine upon us all. I opened my laptop and opened the e-mail. It was from Easton Academy. Anxiety buzzed through me, I double clicked on it. The new screen appeared quickly. I read the letter carefully.

**Dear Student/Parent of Easton Academy,**

**I am disappointed to say that I'm not going to be returning for your/your child's next semester of school at Easton Academy. Instead, a new Headmaster, Mr. Monroe, will be taking over. He's an intelligent man. Only 39 years of age. I feel like I am leaving Easton in good hands. **

**You are all probably very confused. The reason I'm leaving is personal. And won't be released to any press. **

**Due to the new replacement, your vacation will end sooner. You are expected to be back at Easton on Monday, January 5****th****. If you fail to meet this date, you will be counted absent. If you can't make it back on time, you are demanded to have your parent or guardian call the school. **

**Thank you for your cooperation. Have a great rest of the year.**

**Sincerely,**

**Headmaster Cromwell**

I read the letter over two more times. He was really leaving. Noelle was right. And we were getting a new headmaster. I wonder if she got the memo too. I got up and found my phone. When I walked back into the kitchen, I saw that Josh had come downstairs and started making coffee. He rubbed his eyes with his hands before he noticed I was there.

"'Morning," I breathed.

"'Morning," He replied, I walked up to him. He was wearing pants and a think white t-shirt.

"Read the e-mail on my computer."

"Why?"

"It's from Cromwell."

Josh gave me a confused look. "As in, the headmaster Cromwell?"

"Yes him." I told him.

"Why is headmaster Cromwell e-mailing you?" He asked confused as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No, it was to all of the students." I told him.

"So like everyone got one?"

"Yeah, he's leaving, Josh." I decided to tell him.

"What?" He hissed adding some sugar to his coffee.

"He's leaving. As in, not coming back next semester."

"Why not? Can't handle us?"

"I guess so; in the e-mail he just stated that it was personal. And he isn't releasing anything to the press."

"Jackass. Marcus at least had to decency to stay a whole year." Josh scoffed. Walked over to the fridge, and opened the door.

"I know, it's crazy. But we have to be back at school on Monday." I said leaning against the corner the strip of counter top made.

"This Monday?" Josh asked looking at me.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Well my parent's are going to ruin the rest of the weekend then."

"How?"

"Their gonna want to spend every minute with us. From waking up to going asleep. It's only because it's the last I'll see them until summer." Josh clarified.

"First off, it'll be fine. We'll just have to find some way to make the last night together really special. Second, summer? Aren't you going to spend spring break with them?" I asked.

"No, I was talking to Trey and the guys last night, and they all wanted to go somewhere. Like a beach. So I think that's what we're going to do." He said pulling out some milk for his sugar filled cereal.

"Who else is going with you guys?" Feeling totally left out. I could always just spend spring break back at my house in Pennsylvania. It would probably happen anyways, I haven't seen my parents since summer.

"Like everyone, besides Whit. He had no interest in that. The guy could just sit at home and read a book about French literature all day." Josh teased.

I sighed. "So like everyone from school?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." He shrugged.

"So can I come?"

Josh looked at me dumbstruck. "Of course." He chuckled. "You didn't think I would leave you out on a vacation, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what I was thinking." Really not knowing anymore. It made no sense.

"Reed, it's fine." He said grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. His muscles flexing and looking as untouched as ever.

"So, today?"

"Parent's. Their going to want to know about Cromwell, and spend times with us because of it." He sighed.

"Ok, that's fine."

"Oh and Reed,"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up.

"Could you like… I don't know… talk to Tori?"

"About what?" I asked taking a bowl of grapes from the fridge, and plopped one in my mouth.

"Gage. Sex. Anything to just—"

"Josh—"

He interrupted me as I did to him.

"Reed, seriously. Can you just please? She wouldn't talk to my mom about it. She wont tell my mom anything!"

"Josh! You have to let her... grow up!" I told him.

"Reed, please." Josh begged.

"Josh, I seriously don't think they need a... talk." I shook my head.

Josh grabbed a doughnut from the tray and took a bite out if it. "If one of them ends up pregnant, I'm blaming you." he teased, waving the doughnut. I gave him a sarcastic shocked look.

"So you wouldn't blame the father. The one who, you know, would get her pregnant?" I asked joking with him.

"Oh there's were your wrong." he said waving the doughnut again and dropped it on the tray. "Lynn and I would kick his ass."

"See, this is why she hates you. You're too protective." I pointed out. "And that's also why they love me."

Josh walked over to me, still against the corner. "Oh so they love you more now?"

He trapped me against the counter. He slipped his hands around my waist. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own though. Because when they slipped into the back pockets of my jeans, i stood up straighter.

"Whoa there..." I teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He blushed and brought his hands out of my pockets, and into his own.

"No, it's fine." I put my hands under my arms so I didn't feel so empty.

"So, do you want to start getting ready? Because i think my parents want to hang out..." Josh shrugged one shoulder.

"Let's just, hang out for an hour. Unless your parents want us over." I suggested.

"No, let's hang out." He smiled. Then I walked over to him and slid my hands on his pockets.

"Whoa there." He teased as I did before. I just giggled and bit my lip before moving my hands onto his back.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think, we should just…" He trailed off because he was so close to my lips that he just kissed them. I enjoyed and savored the moment for as long as I could.

Because I did only have, three whole days left on vacation with him. I had to love every moment.

* * *

**Ok, i'm kinda happy and kinda sad to say, but this is the SECOND to last chapter. Yeah, the next one will be the last. **

**Ha, it's kinda funny. Because the day a new book comes out from Kate Brian, I am like the first to get it. But this time, i didn't get it until like a week after. And I'm drifting from it because well... I HATE IT! It's horrible so far! I hate that Upton guy so much. I'm more than half way through the book and he hasn't grown on me yet. And I try to keep myself from gaging. And I hate how Reed thinks she might be in love with him. Doesn't she remember what happened with thomas?! Another player she dated!? Ya, that didn't turn out too well! And like every other word that comes out of Upton's mouth, is something that Josh has said! It's like Kate Brian is recycling lines. And she even did that with Reed! Like when idk what chapter, oh it was the one when Poppy and the others stole Reed's clothes, and upton was calling after her. Well, she said and the next time he called me i didn't look back. Which is very similar to the line in Inner Circle like the last one too. And it was in the chapter when Josh was explaining that he was drugged and wasn't thinking right the previous night. And Reed said he kept calling me but I didn't look back. I would never look back. How. Ironic.**

**I just don't like it so far!! **

**Srry if I gave anything away or completely made you forget about my chapter. lol but try to remember and review please!!!**

**~Lauren**

**p.s. srry i'm in a like snappy mood. I'm just really sad b/c my favortie aunt passed away earlier today. :'[**

**review l!**


	40. The Perfect Ending

I grabbed my phone off my night stand and jammed it into my pocket of my winter Dior jacket. I rushed down the stairs of Billings house and was stopped in the parlor.

"Reed, where are you going?" Kiki asked.

"I'm going to meet someone." I told her.

"Josh?"

I blushed, smiled, and nodded all at the same time.

"Have fun," Kiki smiled and popped her headphone back in her ear. I yanked the door open with a huff and walked out into the cold winter air. Even though it was the end of January, Easton looked like it was ready for spring. The sun was actually out for the first time in days. Lighting up windows, the Billings parlor, classrooms, and even Hell Hall.

I started walking along the quad. Letting the sun get absorbed into my skin and hair.

It was exactly 5 weeks today since Sabine shot me. 4 weeks and 4 days that I've been out of the hospital. 4 weeks and 3 days since the first day of vacation. And I've been back at school for 2 weeks today.

The door to the Art Cemetery was unlocked. So I just simply opened it. I walked through the room and quickly found Josh sitting on the couch. Finishing up some work. His hair all over the place, messy yet sexy. It was practically calling my hands to get lost in it. Josh had the eraser side of his pencil against his lip. Trying to think. Damn, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He finally looked up, somehow sensing someone was here. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," I said, shedding my jacket. The sun that was coming in here heated the room.

"What's up?"

"Are you doing homework?" I asked with a soft laugh and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I was before you got here." He shrugged.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. Sitting up towards my coat.

"No. No, it's ok I want you to stay." He shoved his books into his messenger bag, sat back up and wrapped his arm around me.

"What have you been up to?" He asked as I placed my head on his chest.

"I've been pretty busy. Since Noelle's gone." I sighed.

"I bet."

Noelle was not coming back to school until Monday. Today was Wednesday. I still had sometime in co-power.

"What about you?" I asked Josh, looking up at him.

He frowned. "Nothing really, I'm just looking forward to spring break."

"I am too."

"Your coming to Italy with me right?" Josh asked.

I looked over at the door across from us. The guys all wanted to spend Spring Break together. So they finally came down to Italy. I hadn't gone over it with my parent's yet. So I wasn't sure.

"I think I am. I would love to." I told him.

"But…"

"My parents." I finished for him. "I think I'll just have to spend like a while there and then spend the rest in Italy." I shrugged.

"That would be fine. It'll be like Christmas break." Josh pointed out.

"Exactly." I smiled, my insides going insanely warm at the excitement and Josh being around.

"So everyone's coming?" I asked.

"Everyone meaning anyone who's anyone." Josh chuckled.

"Gage?"

"Yea."

Of course Gage made up that rule. And told all of the guys to spread it around. Maybe it'll be like a game of telephone. You know that game we all used to play when we were little. Someone tells you something, you tell someone else, and so on. Then at the last person it comes out completely deranged. Maybe the whole 'Everyone meaning anyone who's anyone' message will turn out to be something like 'Everyone meaning anyone with a name'. Ok, now that's stupid.

"So Amberly?" I asked him bringing my head off his chest to look into his eyes.

"Is not going." He reassured me, squeezing my shoulder. I placed my head on his chest again.

"Thank god." I mumbled in relief. Amberly was the last thing I needed on my hands. Josh knew everything that was going on.

She kept telling me that I was making the wrong moves. That I was taking over the president spot in Billings. She even threatened to send Noelle a e-mail saying that I have been doing things very presidential like. None of this bothered me. But it might give Noelle a good laugh while wedding hunting.

"Noelle wants me to be her maid of honor." I told Josh, playing with a button on his shirt as he played with my hair. Huh, funny.

"Really? That's cool. More time to spend with her." Josh said, sarcastically.

"It is her wedding, Josh." I reminded him.

"Right," He mumbled, and continued to play with my hair.

There was a silence that lasted longer than it should. My gaze fell over to the door. I actually dreaded it at this moment. Crazy.

"How are Tess and Tori?" I asked him.

"They are ok. I haven't talked to Tori in a while. Tess called me last weekend, telling me all about how she's so happy she isn't Tori's roommate." Josh reported. Then laughed. "Those girls are something else."

I smiled and laughed through my nose. "They are. I never had that 'talk' with Tori."

"Oh, don't bring that up." Josh sighed.

I giggled. "Ok, whatever."

"How where your finals?" Josh asked me.

"Actually, they were pretty good." I told him.

I got all A's or A-'s and two B's. I thought it was a great grade. Considering how much I crammed the first day I heard about them. We were only given 4 days to study. The teachers claimed they told us before break, but who really studies over Christmas break?

"That's good, I didn't see you at all that week, not until the night when they were over." Josh remembered.

"Yeah, I wanted to get good grades. Considering my SAT's in the spring." I blew out a big sigh, causing my bangs to fly up.

Josh laughed at me. "Those are fun."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime."

I sighed, "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Everything." I said.

"Really? How?" Josh asked.

Well first, I don't have a creepy stalker following me around. No candidates, besides Amberly who's barely a threat, who are up to ruin my life.

"Not a lot of drama, no potential killings, we're back together, and we have the most _amazing_ place to go to." I explained.

"Well, I think the drama thing is because Noelle isn't here… and you're right about the last two." He said squeezing my shoulder.

"There was plenty of drama in the beginning of the year. And Noelle wasn't even here, I wasn't even talking to her." I sat up to face him.

"What was wrong with the beginning of the year? I think it was fine besides…"

"That's it. Cheyenne. Cheyenne was the drama. Her presence to her death." I said, turning my gaze from him.

"I think that we should just, forget about Cheyenne." He said putting his hand on my knee. I tried to fight a smile. But badly got defeated. So I placed my hand on top of his on my knee.

"And I think you should—" I couldn't say anymore because his lips were on mine. The shock between our lips and his hand still on my knee, and mine over his was extreme. I loved it.

Soon, he was leaning on me, I laid my back onto the couch and he got on me. My hands flew to his hair like always, and his on my hips. After about 10 minutes, he brought his arms up so his forearms were holding him. And he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh don't be sorry." I giggled.

He got off of me, and landed on the ground. I watched him as he stretched, his muscles flexing. Breathtaking.

"Any idea what college you're going to?" I asked him. Still lying on the couch.

"I think, well my parent's want me to go to Yale." He said taking a seat on the love seat.

"Did you get in?" I asked.

"I don't know. I hope so, it would be nice to see them happy." He shrugged.

"Oh." I mouthed.

"What about you?" He asked me teasingly. Knowing that I was just a two years away from being in college.

"Ugh," I groaned, placed my head on my head and sighed, all while Josh laughed at me.

"I really don't know. I haven't even taken my SAT's yet!" I pointed out.

"I know, I know. I'm just annoying you. That's all." He smiled.

You know how one person yawns? Well that's what happened with his smile. I just had to smile too.

My phone buzzed in excitement. As if it knew I was getting some sort of important call. I sighed, Josh got up and grabbed it for me, plopping down on the couch again next to me. I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," Noelle's voice rang in my ears. It was kinda weird. I haven't talked to her in a while. She had been traveling around Hawaii with Dash, her fiancé, and their families. Planning a perfect wedding that could land itself on Oprah. Or something bigger.

"Noelle!" I shrieked and sat up.

"Don't get too excited, Reed." She started laughing at me. "Two damn weeks isn't that long.

"I know but still," I sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. So what are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm actually hanging out with Josh." I told her flicking his thigh, causing him to laugh and flick me back I laughed at him. Happy. Probably something I was getting used to again.

"Oh really? I would of never thought." She said with her usual sarcasm.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Josh took this as a sign to stop.

"So why did you call?" I asked her.

"Nothing big. Just wanted to tell you I'm getting ready to fly back over to Connecticut. Ugh, I can't believe I have to go back to school." She complained.

"So when will you be back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. This plane ride is going to last over night. Oh joy."

"Good luck," I laughed. "Well at least you have Dash with you right?"

"Ya, he's here. But too bad his dad's sitting right next to us." Noelle said.

"I'm sorry, but hey. You could have _your _dad next to you." I pointed out.

"True. Well there it is, I'll see you tomorrow. I demand an update on everything that's going on over there." Noelle stated.

"Will do,"

"Ok later, Reed!" Then she hung up.

I looked at the phone and pressed end. I sighed and looked back at Josh. Who was looking up at me. I laughed and laid back down onto his chest, just like before.

"Noelle's coming back?" He asked in a grim tone.

"Yeah," I ignored his look at it, not wanting to deal with drama right now.

"You'll still hang out with me, right?" He asked. Wrapping his arm around me, and making circle with his thumb on my shoulder.

"Of course. I always will hang out with you." I told him, briefly closing my eyes.

"That's great to hear." He laughed through his nose.

I looked up at Josh, sat up and leaned in to kiss him. I craved the feel of his lips on mine again. And the second his reached mine, I felt like I was floating.

This was the kind of ending I needed to the day. Drama free, casual, and dare I say it.

Normal.

Those kind of endings were rare around a campus like Easton. Very rare.

"And over here is the…" We heard a voice and a face quickly matched the sound. Mrs. Lewis-Hanneman had walked in on me and Josh. Cuddling, flirting, not to mention kissing. Serious way to get kicked out.

She was stopped in her tracks. Gazing at us, we sprung apart. There was an entourage following her, probably very important people getting a tour of the school.

And over here in the Art Cemetery a Junior and Senior making out. Lovely.

Ok, so much for the great ending of a perfect day…

* * *

**That was it! it's over! In a way, i'm kinda happy. Because personally, I think I could of done a lot better on this story.**

**Ok, brace yourselves for the long authors note! HA**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story though, it was fun to write, my 2nd full story fan fiction. And based on the ending, I think you all know that there will be a sequel. haha yes there is!!**

**Ok now, I know that you all know that I absolutely hated paradise lost... i think the best part that actually made me smile, was Kiran's toast to Reed's dead bird. AHAH. So I am not doing a 'what i think will happen in suspicion' book. No. It's going to be about this story, but just like spring break. =] that cool w/ u guys? ok let me know.**

**But I have to stop now b/c it's my BIRTHDAY!! YAY! and i am going to celebrate =] review plzzz!!**

**Thanks again so much to u guys. You're the best fans I could ever have =]**

**peace out!!**

**~Lauren**


End file.
